New in Town
by EvenstarRoses
Summary: More often then not a person finds themselves falling into Middle Earth but what if that situation reversed and the fellowship fell into Earth? Krystin didn't expect to wake up and find Aragorn and Legolas in her barn and she never thought she'd save Boromir from a pissed off bull let alone go dress shopping with hobbits!Hilarity ensues! (Eventual return to ME, Boromir/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my modern twist on Lotr! A note before you read, all things in italics are thoughts. Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer! I do not own Lord of the Rings! Just the OC's***

Chapter One-New in Town

Somehow I managed to drag my dog tired limbs up the porch steps and into the house, the screen door banging loudly behind me. It had been an incredibly long and incredibly _hot_ day, temperatures reaching a scorching 104 degrees. Though my hair was gathered in a high ponytail it didn't stop it from clinging to my sweat drenched neck.

The air inside was just as hot and humid as it was outside. I crossed the room and squat down to check the rusted AC unit. Twisting the knob in attempts to get a refreshing blast of cold, the knob broke off and I was instead greeted by intense wave of heat. _Fuck._ I tossed the knob aside and opened all the windows. Hey, a warm breeze was better than no breeze.

I crossed the small kitchen and cracked the refrigerator door which provided a slight amount of cooling. Settling for a soda and cold chicken (cut me some slack, I'm exhausted and feeling pretty lazy) I sat at the counter.

The rest of the house was silent and I was beginning to grow uncomfortable listening to myself chew on the rubbery meat. Not being all that hungry anyhow I dropped the plate in the sink and on my way to the bathroom to shower I took a swat at the answering machine which beeped and in its robotic voice said, "You have one, new message. First message…" The robotic voice was then replaced by a woman's, heavily tainted by a southern accent, "Hey Krystin! It's Lana! I know you're still hurting from that breakup but Liam was…"

My hair stood up on end at the sound of her voice. Don't get me wrong, I love Lana to death but her obsession with my love affairs, and lack thereof, had beyond exceeded annoying. It had become a regular thing with her, calling almost daily with news of some guy she thought perfect for me. However, lately, the daily check in seemed to revolve around my breakup with Liam.

It had been fun with him, with Liam. He was sweet and charming, like most Southern boys with their deep drawls and bright blue eyes, but Liam was different. He had never expected me to be some Southern belle. He loved that I liked hunting and fishing but then could go from mud to makeup in less than five minutes for a night on the town.

Four months later I found him with another girl, fooling around with her in his truck. You could see the thing shake from a mile away. Now don't think me creepy, it's not like I purposefully sought him and his bimbo out. He was fogging up his windshield out in the football stadium's parking lot, he wanted people to see.

The news of course spread like wildfire, as most news does through single spotlight towns like ours. This all happened about a week ago and I was okay with it all. Of course the first night I was devastated, a raging combination of cussing and crying and if Lana hadn't come over with ice cream and chick flicks I would've gone all _Before He Cheats _on his ass but Carrie Underwood's lyrics remained in the song, for now at least.

I turned on the water and had the dial turned all the way to C. My skin felt like it was ready to melt away and I needed the freezing water and I needed it now. I stripped off my sweat stained shirt and cutoffs before stepping into the sweet, sweet cold.

The icy chill reminded me of playing in the creek on days like today with my six brothers. We'd splash each other and jump off the waterfalls before running home, mud caked messes. As I lathered my hair full of some fruity, two cent shampoo from the drug store I heard the machine cut off and the phone begin to ring off its hook.

The machine caught it and surprise, surprise, Lana's voice poured out from the little black box, "Krystin, stop screening my goddamn calls! Ugh, it's like you're trying to avoid me..."

_She's got one thing right._

"I don't want to talk about Liam, well, at least not now. I have BIG news! God, Krystin pick up your phone! I know you're home!" She sounded eager about something. Perhaps Tate finally got the balls to propose, whatever it was she knew Lana would talk and talk until she picked up the phone.

Rinsing the remainder of the suds from my long, mass of hair I cut off the water and grabbing a towel from the rack I made a beeline for the phone. Picking up the receiver I wedged it awkwardly between my ear and shoulder so I could secure the towel around my body, "I swear to God, Lana this better be important. You realize you're shootin' my phone bill through the roof! For Christ's sakes, you live right across town, why don't you just drive here?"

A light huff came from the other line, "Krystin, are you done?"

I slapped my hand across my forehead and ran it through my tangled hair, "What's so important?" I asked, digging my nails into my palms reminding myself not say something I didn't mean.

"Tate proposed!" she screeched. I smiled; content with myself for being right on the money. I congratulated her and let her rant for several minutes about how he did it, all the miniscule details that should really be saved for a twelve year olds diary but I let her have her moment.

"Krystin, I want you to be my maid of honor." She said once she was finished. I thought back to my oldest brother's wedding and how I'd been one of the bridesmaids. Being shoved into a dress with poufy sleeves and being forced to stand for an hour while the couple professed their undying love for one another hadn't been something I exactly wanted to do again but she is my best friend…

"I'd be honored," I said once I realized I hadn't yet given an answer. Lana squealed happily from the other line, "Great! I'll call you tomorrow so we can start planning!" the line clicked off.

I sighed and dropped the phone on the hook. What did I just get myself into? I had more important things to worry about than a wedding, like my student loans and the mortgage on this stupid farm my grandparents left me. The pile of bills was growing into a tower of ripped envelopes and folded letters upon the kitchen table yet I continued to ignore them, day after day.

Since I was the only person living here and the closest neighbor was a mile out I dropped my towel right there in the living room. The heat radiating from the busted ac unit was overpowering the night breeze and it was sweltering. However I couldn't stand around buck naked, well I could, I just didn't want to so I pulled on a lacey pair of panties and an old t shirt of which I tied above my belly button before collapsing on the couch.

I fanned myself with the TV guide as I flipped through channels. Seeing as how nothing good was ever on past eleven o' clock at night I settled for one of those Lord of the Rings movies just so there'd be sound.

My brothers had always loved these movies growing up. I hadn't ever really been interested in it because at the time I wanted to be a princess or something stupid like that and had no time for, what were they? Orcs? Goblins? Wizards? Let's just say I didn't find anything enticing about it.

A loud crash boomed outside the window.

I bolt upright at the sound. Black and white TV fuzz dimly lit the room. I rubbed the sleep from eyes although I didn't remember falling asleep. I certainly didn't feel rested.

Moments later there was another crash followed by overlapping voices. Initially, fear was my first reaction. This was then followed by irritation. The neighbor boys liked to pull pranks and mess with the animals; they'd spook the horses and let the chickens loose. One time they'd even spray painted the cows.

My muscles protested as I stood, they hadn't fully recovered from the extensive load of farm work I put on them yesterday.

Reaching for a jar on top of the fridge I pulled a key from inside and unlocked my granddaddy's gun safe. I had decided to use a scare tactic he had used all his life when punks came around. Bratty pre-teens so much as see a gun and they'd run for the hills.

Grabbing the shotgun (the bigger the better) and throwing it over my shoulder I made for the barn. I slunk around the back; several horses whickered as I passed. At least three voices could be heard from within, they sounded British?

_Oh my God. Are you serious? Couldn't they have had their tea elsewhere? Why at my barn at four in the frickin' morning?_

I kicked the door open with my bare foot and lifted the gun to shoulder level, "Fun's over boys, now why don't ya'll-"

I shut my mouth right quick. Nothing I've ever learned or saw could have possibly prepared for this spectacle.

Three men, I think, clad in medieval wear and brandishing swords and bows stared me down as if I was the one intruding. I held the gun aimed toward the blond beauty who stared me down. I could see his finger twitching along his bow string, waiting to fire.

Clicking off the safety I readjusted my trigger finger, "Trust me blondie, my release is a whole lot quicker and I'm not gonna miss."

**Damn AC breaking on Krystin! I'd much rather have that 104 heat than the blizzard currently raging outside my window! So what'd you think? Leave some reviews and tell me! :) I'd love to hear your ideas and thoughts to use as inspiration for future chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-Not A Dream

We stood there in awkward silence, the only sound came from the animals outside. No one moved. I couldn't help but admire the archer's stance, not only was it perfect but he'd been holding it for a good five minutes. I was also seriously considering that this was in fact, a dream. I mean, for crying out loud dwarves aren't real yet there one was, twelve feet in front of me. At least I had two feet on him._ Ha, clever one there Krystin. Way to make a joke when you're in the middle of a showdown. _

Before I had time to pinch myself and wake up the tall, dark haired man stepped forward. Immediately I shifted the barrel toward him. He sheathed his sword and raised his hands signifying that I should trust him, "We're not of this land."

I scoffed and arched an eyebrow, "Yeah. You're tellin' me. Who are you?"

He turned to the others and after several words of a language I'd never heard, his friends backed down and lowered their weapons, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, and Gimli, son of Gloin."

"I don't care who your daddy's are-" I stopped again when I realized the familiarity behind their names. Those were the names of the characters in the Lord of the Rings movies.

I dropped the gun to my side and simply gaped. I mean, that was all I could do. "You've got to be kidding me." I looked up at the ceiling. Somewhere I knew God was laughing at me. Man, did He sure have a twisted sense of humor.

"I assure you those are our namesakes," Aragorn said unaware that my comment wasn't directed at him.

I waved him off like I'd shoo a fly off a horse, "Yeah I know who you are. I know all about you." As big a lie as that was I wasn't about to let on I knew nothing, Lord forbid that would make him think he had the upper hand. All I could remember was that he was some ranger from the north? West? Somewhere that wasn't Independence, Virginia.

Aragorn's eyebrow perked at this information. Annalee glanced down at the hand that rested too comfortably on the hilt of his sword, "From where have you heard such things? Who are you?"

I held the gun firmly in my grip; my brain was telling me to raise it, to shoot him in the foot or something and go call the police, say I did it in self-defense but I was already the talk of the town what with being cheated on; I did not, I repeat did not need any more attention.

"I'm Krystin…daughter of Daniel?" I introduced myself like they had, feeling like a dumbass the entire time. I hadn't meant to pose it as a question but this wasn't the time for handshakes and how the hell was I supposed to know if they knew any other way to introduce themselves? "To answer your second question," again I shut my mouth when I realized there wasn't a good explanation.

_Oh yeah, ya'll are just a bunch of fantasy characters from a trilogy of books that got turned into a multimillion dollar movie franchise. No biggie, ya'll want to come in for a beer and digest that little fact? Sorry Kristin, that won't cut it._

So of course the lamest answer came to mind, "Word gets around."

The archer cast a suspicious look my way, piercing me with his eyes. Those bright blue eyes, bluer than any I'd ever seen that were narrowed in such a way I knew he was judging me. His lips parted and words I knew were less than kind rolled off his tongue in that strange language.

I offered a rather insincere smile, "Up yours too."

Outside several, overlapping voices were fast approaching. The barn door flung open, groaning loudly on its hinges protesting the sudden movement. Three children scrambled in, pushing past me screaming about someone being stuck in a fence.

"It's sharp and pointy and we can't get him out!" the stout one cried frantically.

"There's an animal inside and it's not happy," added another equally as frantic as his friend.

Great, they managed to get tangled up in the fence that caged the one dangerous animal on this entire farm. Daryl was a bull with a violent history and he did not like people. He'd kicked at least half of my brother's and sent me running for my life a few dozen times throughout my twenty one years. If it didn't breed well I swear my granddaddy would've put him out to pasture years ago.

"What do we do?" asked the third, "Boromir was trying to get him out when that animal tried to attack him. He jumped in the ring with it, can a sword kill it?"

"Oh hell no," I flipped the shotgun up into my opposite hand and pulling the forend down in the process. There was no way in hell I was going to let some idiot with a sword slaughter my bull, even if it was a stubborn bitch.

I ran through the fields and up the hill; sticks and gravel cutting up my bare feet but I didn't care. I glanced over my shoulder to see if the others were following and sure enough they were just at a much slower pace. Though they were running they were slowed by the amount of chainmail and weaponry adorning their bodies. It was also in that moment I remembered I'd been in nothing but panties and a tied of t shirt, if this wasn't the picture of white trash I didn't know what was.

The purple light of dawn illuminated the barbed wire pen at the base of the hill. Even though I was a good quarter mile out I could see the fury in Daryl's eyes, his nostrils flaring angrily as he faced the man who threatened him.

"Hey!" I called, flying down the hill. I fired a warning shot showing I meant business. Squat in my barn all you like but don't touch my animals, "Get outta there!"

I swear the man jumped out of his skin when the shot rang out, shattering the stillness of the early morning. Daryl stamped his hoof into the ground and charged the man. Part of me hoped he'd flatten him but that would make a mess I didn't want to clean up.

My lungs felt about near ready to explode by the time I reached the pen. Sure enough, a child was caught in the fence or at least his cape (?) was.

Daryl charged again, this time disarming him. Did I not warn him to get out of there? The man was scared now that he was defenseless. I rolled my eyes and tossed the shotgun aside, probably about to do something I'd end up regretting.

Taking a few steps back to get a running start I ran forward and dove through the rows of barbed wire, the short spikes raking my bare thigh in the process. If my mother had heard the words that came out of my mouth just then she would've disowned me.

I stood up and putting two dirt dusted fingers between my lips I whistled short and loud, the sharp sound splitting the air. Daryl wheeled around and snorted; wisps of snot flying from his snout. Luckily for the man earlier referred to as Boromir, he was near a weak spot in the fence. Slowly I inched in that direction, Daryl's eyes following my every move. Suddenly a rock rained down and bounced off his head. The kid trapped in the fence picked up another stone and hauled it at the beast.

Perplexed, the bull turned on its hooves giving me just enough time to dodge across the pen and hoping momentum was in my favor I rammed into the man, sending both of us through the crack in the fencing.

I rolled onto my back and groaned, making a note to never sign up for a position as linebacker I closed my eyes until the stars disappeared. When I reopened them I was met by the faces of seven people, seven characters.

"How many of you are there?" I asked dryly.

"Nine," replied Aragorn.

I groaned louder and clutched my bleeding thigh, the only indication that this was indeed real life. There was no denying it, the frickin' fellowship had managed to escape their fantastical realm and into my reality.

_Just how I wanted to start my morning._

**_It may be just me but doesn't everyone start their Thursday mornings by saving grown men from angry bulls? No? Just Krystin...okay then! Hopefully you enjoyed this! Until next time_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I'm back for round three! Based on the lovely reviews and the followings and the favorings I take it you all are liking it so far! Thank you so much for the support, Enjoy**

Chapter Three- Introductions and Strange Teas

Lying flat on your back, in the middle of a pasture with eight of the nine fellowship members staring at you may have been every fangirl's dream but for me, it was creepy and borderline claustrophobic.

Glancing between the archer's legs I could make out the shape of the kid still trying to wriggle out of the fence. I pointed a finger in his direction, "Shouldn't one of ya'll go take care of that?"

Eight heads turned simultaneously in said direction before looking back at me. I sighed and hauled myself to my feet which sent bolts of pain shooting down my leg, "For cryin' out loud," I muttered under my breath. If they were going to stand around and act like dumbasses then I was sure as hell gonna treat them as such.

I limped over to the fence and examined the extent of the mess he'd gotten himself into, and crouched (more like fell) down beside him as my injured leg turned to jelly. Lucky for him only his cloths had gotten caught in the wiring and with a few good tugs I had managed to set him free.

He stood and dusted the dirt from his pants, "Thank you." Sparkly green eyes flicked up to meet mine, "Who are you?"

I was surprised at the lower octave in his voice. Slowly but surely I made the connection that he was one of the hobbits and not some kid. "I'm-"

A shot rang out, silencing the rest of my introduction. Out of reflex I pulled the hobbit beneath me and hit the ground, hands covering my head. After a few moments of cease fire I looked up to see the short, hairy man, introduced as Gimli lying on the ground with the shotgun locked in his death grip.

I jumped up, a bit too quickly for my leg, and hobbled over thinking he'd killed himself. Everyone would forget about Liam cheating on me when they heard a dwarf had committed suicide on my granddad's property. Upon closer inspection I was lucky enough to discover him still breathing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted along with numerous gesticulations, half of which weren't so polite, "You could've killed someone!" Realizing this myself I did a three sixty, surveying the land for dead animals. Taking into account zero fatalities I directed my attention back to the dwarf who in my ten second survey had been hauled to his feet. Great, now he was waist height. I felt like I was yelling at a kid.

Gimli adjusted his hold on the shotgun which sent little jolts of alarm through my veins. I narrowed my eyes and took a step closer and before he had the chance to blink I seized it from his grip. His mouth was hanging open and he looked at his empty hands, entirely dumbstruck as to how it could've been so easily taken from him. "I don't have time for this shit. Ya'll need to be on your way and get off my property before I call the police."

"Is that your cavalry?" asked Gimli sarcastically, "What are they to do lassie? It looks like you're at just as big a loss as we are!"

I shot daggers at him with my eyes, oh how I wanted to deck him. I swear I would've had Aragorn, I was beginning to think he was their unspoken leader, stepped forward blocking my path to the irksome dwarf.

The ranger muttered something incoherent, which Gimli replied to with an angry huff. His focus then fell upon me, "We mean you no harm-"

I scoffed, "It's a little late for that!" I stepped back so I could get a clear view of them all, "Look, I don't know how ya'll got here or why you're here but," I ran a hand through my hair as I tried to retain my composure, "but you _cannot _stay here."

I turned on my heel and what I meant to be a prompt, bold, sure-of-myself exit turned out to be an awkward, slow limp. Still, I was determined to leave them and the past ten hours or so of my life behind.

"Krystin!" called Aragorn from behind. Hearing my name roll off his accented tongue made me flinch. It sounded strange and unfamiliar. I shook it off and continued on my way. I hadn't gained much distance between us and I was hoping they weren't following.

_Don't look back._

_ Don't look back._

From all the hunting trips I'd been on in my life I could pick up more than a dozen different treads so I knew it was Aragorn following close behind me.

"Krystin, please!" he begged. Calloused fingers wrapped around my arm and spun me around to meet distressed eyes. For a moment a pang of sympathy bounced around inside me. _Dammit, damn women for being sensitive at all the wrong times! _I did my best to shake off the feeling but he held me with that stare, "We need your help." He softly squeezed my arm before releasing it.

I exhaled slowly, "Aragorn," ugh, his name sounded even stranger coming from me, "I can't help you. I don't know the first thing about any of you! Can't you guys just leave? Go somewhere else?" I realized I was leaning toward whining but I was exhausted and didn't care.

His distressed gaze softened and a light sigh escaped his lips, "Where do you suppose we go?" he asked softly, "What do I tell them? From what I gather your world has never seen the likes of our peoples. Not all of them are like you and I."

Looking over the ranger's shoulder, his statement couldn't ring truer. If memory served me correctly, they were elves, dwarves, and hobbits. Aragorn had point, where would they go? I pushed the thought away, "No, no I'm sorry. I can't help you. I don't even know how I could help you."

"Please, I beg of you." His voice sounded tired, "We need your aid and it looks like you could use ours." He gestured toward her thigh, blood still seeping from torn bits of flesh.

I rubbed at my eyes and couldn't believe what I was about to do, "Okay."

And so they followed me back to my house, my poor little house that was about to be overrun by Tolkien's creations. What was I thinking? That would be a mad house. No, only Aragorn and one or two others could go in for now. Besides, it would be a whole lot less stressful on my part. I explained the size issue to Aragorn who agreed it'd be better with fewer people.

Aragorn led the others to the barn where they were to stay and do whatever it is Tolkien characters do. Hell if I knew. I rushed inside, the screen door slamming behind me. If I was to do this, help these people get back to wherever it was they came from, I needed a moment to myself.

I doubled over, my hands pressed against my knees and took several deep breaths. A million thoughts ran through mind that I hadn't considered before. The better half of them were not human so that would cause problems. They had no idea what technology was. They were dangerous around unfamiliar artillery and God knows what else!

"Are you alright my dear?" asked a kind old voice. However the tone of his voice meant nothing to me as I was pretty sure I just jumped out of my skin.

"Holy shit!" I fell back against the door, "Who the hell are you?"

"Well I'm Gandalf the Gray," he replied calmly before sipping tea from a steaming cup. I didn't even know I had tea for people to drink. Where did he find tea?

_Wait, Gandalf the Gray? Gray? Wow, is that really how people in the fifties came up with characters? You dress 'em in one color then make it a part of their name. How clever._

Leaning against the kitchen table was a long staff, crudely cut from some sort of wood and bent all out of shape. A gray pointed hat hung off of it.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"You don't exactly leave your doors locked!" chided the old man.

"This is the South! No one locks their doors!" Wait, I didn't have to explain myself to him. This was my house, he was the stranger here.

Ignoring my comment he took another slow drink of tea, "I see you've met the rest of my company based upon your bedraggled appearance. Or is that how people of your world are naturally?" he clucked his tongue, "never mind that! That's a foul marking on your leg there, whatever happened?"

He continued speaking but his words began sounding closer and closer together until it sounded like garbled nonsense. I was confused, what was happening? Colors and shapes began to blur together until there was nothing.

**So what did you think of that? Let me know what you thought, if you liked it or even if you didn't! I look forward to hearing your thoughts, until next time ;)**

**Oh and thanks to Edraithwen for your insight! I hope this was a better chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-Band Aids

"What happened?" Gandalf's question reeled in my mind when female undertones began creeping in asking the same thing, intertwining with the wise old voice, "What happened?"

As my senses came together Lana's shrill voice pierced through the light daze that clouded my head. It had been her voice overpowering that of the wizard.

"What happened?" she shrieked once more, "Oh my God, Krystin! What happened?"

I opened my eyes slightly; my head was in her lap so I was looking at her upside down. I bolt upright startling Lana. Gandalf! Where was he? Oh God, had Lana seen him? Or the others? How the fuck was I going to explain the hobbits or the dwarf? Was a traveling circus a good excuse? Sitting up so fast hadn't been my smartest idea. All the blood came rushing back making my head spin like one of those county fair carnival rides. "Lana, what are you doing here?" I asked groggily.

Her eyes were the size of dinner plates, looking at me like I was some kind of alien, "I came over early to discuss wedding details when I found you like this! What happened? Were you robbed?" She looked around the room with those panic stricken eyes before returning her attention to me.

I shook my head which was now pounding. Perfect, I just love headaches. "No, I wasn't robbed. I don't know what happened." Now that was the truth. I really didn't know what happened. One minute I was talking to Gandalf and the next I'm waking up in her lap.

"Oh my God," Lana burst, "It's probably heatstroke! That mess on your leg probably is infected; I should get you to the hospital." She began fumbling around in her purse for her car keys.

"Lana, just because you took one semester of pre-med doesn't make you a doctor." I tossed a smile her way showing I meant no offense, though I was thoroughly irritated with the present situation "I cut my leg on one of the fences and probably passed out from dehydration. I worked a lot yesterday."

She let out a shaky breath and raised her hands in defeat, "Alright, Alright." Lana stood and offered me a manicured hand. As I let her help me to my feet she clucked her tongue, "You should really hire some help."

I limped through the hall and into the kitchen in search of the massive first aid kit my grandma had spent years building up, "If I could afford help, I would!" I called from the other room.

"Ah ha!" I exclaimed as I pulled the bright red box from beneath the sink. Pulling a dish towel off rack I sat at the table, leg stretched out before me. I craned my neck around in all directions to determine the extent of the injury. Flecks of dirt and rocks speckled the mess of dried crimson amidst the torn and mangled skin. In some places, dead skin had shriveled up and was dangling off my thigh. In short, this shit was gross.

Opening the kit and after digging around for several minutes I found a tiny pair of scissors. Pinching what looked like dead skin to determine whether or not it actually was (I didn't want to start snipping away at live skin) I began to cut away the tendrils of withered flesh.

"So I was just wonderin'…" Lana's wedge clad feet clicked into the kitchen and when she saw me adding piece after piece to the slow growing pile of my skin all color drained from her face and she stopped mid-sentence. For a second I thought she was gonna throw up all over the floor. A hand flew over her eyes as she whipped around so her back faced me.

"Krystin! Oh my Lord! How can you do that to yourself?" She puffed.

I laughed lightly to myself, "Calm down Lana. What were you sayin' now?"

Lana's shoulders rose to her ears as she took a deep breath, cleansing herself of what she just saw. "I'm just curious as to why you're all covered in dirt. I mean, you weren't workin' dressed like that?"

I dropped the scissors on the counter, a faint plop echoing from beneath it. "Lana, what are you gettin' at?"

Suddenly she whipped around, completely forgetting about the wound that repulsed her only seconds earlier. "I think you were havin' a bit of fun out in that hay loft of yours. C'mon spill. Who is he?"

I narrowed my eyes; my jaw was probably hitting the linoleum. "You think…me? Sex? In the…What the fuck Lana! This isn't the product of hanky panky!" I yelled waving toward my leg, "God, what kind of person do you think I am?"

Lana held her sides laughing, "Calm down, Krystin. I'm just messin'! Goodness, I have to make a note **do not joke about sex with Krystin.**" She pantomimed writing a message in the air.

I ignored her and dousing the dishcloth in alcohol I pressed it against the raw flesh that was now my thigh. It burned like hell and I did all I could not to scream like a little kid. I rubbed lightly at it in attempts to assuage the stinging but it still felt like someone was digging their fingers around inside of it.

With the startup of sterilizing the injury Lana turned that pale green color and practically fled from the kitchen into the small foyer, "Honestly though Krystin, how long has it been since you've actually gone and done it with someone?" she called.

Let's take a moment here to reflect on my sex life. I'll get right to the point and say it was nonexistent. I was a virgin. But did Lana know that? No. She thought Liam and I had tangled it up a good couple times before the messy ending of our relationship. Truth be told we had come pretty damn close but we never went all the way.

"Can't we talk about something else?" I almost was pleading with her, "What about your wedding?" I flinched as I wiped away the remaining blood. The dirt and rocks were ninety nine percent gone and I was otherwise content with the job I'd done.

In the other room I heard the clatter of plastic which could only be the blinds snapping back into place. Lana clicked and clacked back into the kitchen, "You liar!" she squealed, disbelief radiating off of her bright face.

I arched an eyebrow. I had no idea what she was talking about, "What?"

"You had sex!"

"What?!" I nearly shouted. "No I didn't."

She folded her arms across her chest and sat on her hip, "Then who's that stud muffin running up your driveway?"

I pushed my chair away from the table and stamped into the foyer to look out the window. Using two fingers I spread apart the blinds.

"Oh my God," I whispered. Aragorn was trotting, barefoot, up the driveway, dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt, haphazardly buttoned up his lean torso.

"Didn't do it?" sing-songed Lana.

The door flung open and in burst Aragorn. He looked more surprised to see me than I was to see him. We stood there in a stalemate of silence, neither one of us knowing exactly what to do.

"Hi there!" Lana greeted boldly, "I'm Lana, Krystin's best friend. Who are you?" she asked with a sly wink in my direction.

I jumped in front him before he could start on the whole "Aragorn, son of Arathorn" thing. "This is Ara-" Oh God, there was no good way to introduce his name, "This is Aragorn."

"Aragorn?" his name rolled off her tongue, "What is that? French?"

I nodded, "Yep! French!" I sounded so insincere. It was a miracle she wasn't seeing right through me.

I whirled around to face Aragorn who retreated a step, "What are you doing here?" I asked, "I thought you left!"

"Yeah, I'll come back later!" Lana grabbed her purse and slunk around us toward the front door, "Lana wait! It's not what you think. He's leaving in a minute!" I cried.

Lana flashed a pearly white smile, "That's fine Honey, take all the time you need." She pulled the door shut behind her. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against the door. That did not just happen. Inhaling slowly I let out a groan of frustration on the exhale.

"Aragorn?" I asked turning to face him, "Where did you get those clothes? What are you doing?" Half of me didn't really want to know the answer but if I didn't get one I'd drive myself crazy thinking of all the things he could've done.

"When I returned from bringing the others to your stables I found you on the floor with Gandalf. He's with the rest of my company mow. Based upon what you were wearing I knew your people would be concerned with my appearance. I found these clothes in your wardrobe and went for help."

No! No, no, no, no…no. He did not just say he went for help. He did not go interact with actual human beings. No.

"They're quite comfortable actually," he said adjusting the fabric around his shoulders, "it doesn't offer much protection though."

"Aragorn!" I snapped, getting him back on track, "Who did you talk to?"

"He was an elderly man with hardly any hair, he lived half a league's way from here." he said.

Okay, it had just been Mr. Benson. He was so old he could hardly remember his own name. I didn't have to worry about him realizing who Aragorn was.

"I told him you had cut your leg and asked if he had any athelas, he told me he didn't know what it was, can you believe that? Anyway, he gave me these," he fiddled around in his back pocket and pulled out three band aids. "I've never seen anything like them, will they help?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes, this was so pathetic. God, good guy Aragorn over here just tryin' to help had turned into Lana, thinking I'd gone and fooled around with him. My reputation hung on the line now...and all for the sake of three measly band aids.

**Man, Good guy Aragorn screwin' up all kinds of things! Well, what'd you think? I love the reviews I'm getting, please continue with them! I love hearing what you think!**

**Sorry for that 'new chapter' fakeout! I meant to delete a chapter of a different story :p *face palm***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I'm sorry I haven't updated, I was got up in my own birthday fun and lost track of time! No worries though, I am back with a new chapter full of excitement! This chapter is told in a bit of a flashback interrupted by present events. It sounds confusing I know but I think you'll understand better as you read it. Enough talk, on with the show!**

Chapter Five-Shopping Sprees and Butterflies

It had been nearly a week since I discovered the nine out in the barn. A week since I thought life was normal and the biggest issue I had was paying off student loans. Oh, how times had changed.

I watched the ceiling fan spin lazily above me, my eyes falling in sync with the circular motion of the blades as the events of the past five or six days replayed in my head, keeping me awake. The springs creaked under my weight as I rolled on to my left side. The clock read 1:35 AM.

After thirty minutes more of tossing and turning, I figured sleep wasn't going to come easy tonight and though my mind was reluctant, my body was ready to get up and be active.

Navigating the pitch dark of the bedroom proved easier said than done. You'd think after living here two years I'd know it like the back of my hand and be able to walk it blindfolded. That was not the case. What I thought was the door turned out to be the dresser of which I body slammed.

"Shit!" I banged my fist against it wishing it could feel the pain it caused me. Though my leg had only just been torn apart by barbed wire, running into furniture will always hurt more than anything. Always.

I threw the door open in my fit of tired aggravation. A single overhead light dimly illuminated both the kitchen and living room. Through half shut eyes I trudged into the living room, dragging my still somewhat gimpy leg behind me.

My leg was healing quite nicely if I do say so myself. The first two days had been awful because not only did it hurt like a bitch but it prevented me from getting any work done. I had to enlist the help of Boromir and Aragorn to get the bare minimum done, which was not easy and with the whole band aid fiasco Aragorn had been trying his best to make up for it. Lord knows I went through hell and high water in order to get Lana to shut up about it.

After she decided Aragorn was my new boyfriend or as she had claimed, "boy toy," I spent the rest of that afternoon on the phone with her bullshitting some phony story in regards to my relationship with him. I shuddered at the mere thought of Aragorn and I on anything more than a platonic level. I had eventually managed to convince her that I had just hired him to help around the farm.

As for the others, that was more complicated. With Lana coming around more and more with wedding nonsense, the more and more this crazy story unfurled into something I hope I could keep under control.

I was constantly checking off an imaginary list in my head in order to keep my story in check:

Boromir- Aragorn's brother, both came from up north (explains the whole uppity accent they had going for them) looking for work

Legolas- simply a friend, avid hunter *ears are still a problem*

Gandalf- easy, granddad on my mom's side, living here for a while to help financially

Gimli- out of town, needed work and I needed help so boom, job for him

Hobbits- cousins who came with granddad (Gandalf)

Coming up with backstories had been easy. It was only a matter of appearances now. Pointed ears and chainmail weren't exactly a thing you saw every day. Well, you know what they say: Desperate times call for desperate measures. In short, I'd have to take nine guys on a shopping spree.

It was much easier said than done and it was not a painless experience. The fast growing pile of receipts glaring at me from their place on the kitchen counter reminded me of that.

I had explained the situation to them and from what I gathered they understood. Of course, I couldn't take all of them at once so I took them alone or in pairs. However, convincing them to drive up to town in my truck hadn't been easy. Each and every one of them had put up a fight about how they would never ride in it. In all my days I had never seen such a bitch fit. Oh my God, you'd think I had asked them to kill a puppy with how much they protested.

"Can we not ride horses?" countered Boromir when I had first brought it up.

"It roars like a dragon," Gimli jeered, "never have I heard such a thing!"

"How do we know it won't eat us?" questioned Merry.

"Can you eat _it_?" Pippin had followed.

And that was only a sample of the idiocy I had faced. I just had to remind myself they don't have any clue as to how the twenty first century works and that I had to take it slow with them.

Boromir had been the first to brave it. Mr. Ballsy buckled himself in beside me, laughing that his comrades were foolish to think this was dangerous but as soon as I started rolling down the driveway he seized the grab handle with such a death grip I thought he'd rip it clean off. On the turns he'd shout out some curse in a language I didn't know or squeeze his eyes shut.

It was hilarious.

Until that was how all of drives turned out. At first it had been funny, entertaining even. Then it became a headache trigger or a complete blowout, especially with Gimli and Legolas.

"Watch it Lassie!" Gimli yelled as he tumbled across the back seat.

I glanced back, "Put your fuckin' seatbelt on! I swear to God if we get pulled over you will not live to see Middle Earth." How the hell would I explain this to an officer? I didn't even want to think about it.

"Krystin!" screeched Legolas as his hand shot to the grab handle, more so referred to now as the "oh shit!" handle.

"What?!"

My eyes darted across the road just in time to slam the brakes and prevent a t bone collision. The driver gave me the finger as he screeched past, horn blaring.

I bent my head to my chest and drummed my fingers against the wheel.

"Krystin?" started Legolas.

I jabbed a finger in his face, "Don't." I dangerously flicked my eyes toward him and then in the rearview mirror to get a good look at Gimli. "The next person who talks I will personally castrate. If you don't want your lovelies fed to the pigs, I suggest shutting up."

That had seemed to do the trick because they shut up for the rest of the ride. It also got me thinking about their lovelies. Not in that way, God no! But I was curious. Considering they weren't human, did parts vary from species to species? Did the elves outdo the men? I couldn't help but wonder who exactly was top dog in Middle Earth.

Wardrobe for everyone was officially done by Saturday, the third day. It had probably been the most exhausting feat of my life. Now I understood how Lana felt when she takes me shopping, I don't know how she does it.

Remember how I just said wardrobe shopping had been the most exhausting feat of my life? Scratch that, I lied. Getting Legolas into a chair at the salon definitely, without a doubt, takes the cake.

"No! Why in Eru's name would I do such a thing?" he protested once I told him he needed to cut those blonde locks down to size.

"Because, around here having a penis and fish tailed braids down your back is not a good combination. It will draw too much attention to you." I argued.

I personally had no problem with guys having long hair but in small towns like mine, people held on to traditional values and with Legolas already having a feminine look…it didn't bode too well for him.

"I don't understand how my having a penis has anything to do with how I choose to wear my hair," he griped.

Man, talk about his princely antics. It wasn't that he was vain or anything, he really didn't understand. I had to think quick on my feet. "Legolas," I said gently, approaching this from a different angle. "Your ears. They're not common in my world," I felt like a fucking idiot talking like this, "and if you plan on sticking around you have to fit in."

This seemed to have struck a nerve with him and for the first time since his arrival the anger in his eyes left and I was greeted by tired pools of blue. "I suppose you're right. My company and I have already caused you enough grief so I will do this."

Marilyn Clark was the best hairdresser in town. If anyone could give him a new look and do it well, it was her. The fifty year old woman had owned the _All American Salon_ for twenty three years and could work magic with a pair of scissors and a hairbrush.

The bell above the door tinkled musically upon opening. Marilyn smiled widely from behind the counter, "Welcome to All Amer-" she pushed her purple, thick rimmed glasses up her nose, "Krystin Sinclair! My word, I haven't seen you since you're senior prom!" Then Marilyn's eyes narrowed and her wrinkled features scrunched up making her look like a prune, "And who's this young lady? I don't think I've met her before. Is she one of your friends from college?"

"Is she talking about me?" Legolas whispered from beside me.

I stifled a laugh and nodded, "Marilyn this is my…" I gave him a once over look and side stepped him so she could get a clear look, "my friend Legolas. He and some family are visiting from out of state."

Marilyn took a step toward him and adjusted her glasses, "My, my you're a boy!" she circled him like an animal would stalk its prey mumbling incoherently to herself and nodding.

"Where did you say you were from?" asked Marilyn coming to a stop in front of him.

"California!" I blurted before he had the chance to answer.

"Oh I see, one of those surfer boys. Well you're in Virginia now so this long hair of yours has to go. Go on, have a seat in my chair."

With Legolas waiting in the chair, I paid at the counter. Before sliding my card I leaned across the counter and lowered my voice, "My friend has a birth defect around his ears, they're pointed," I pointed up with my finger to add emphasis, "He's very self-conscious about it so don't say anything."

Marilyn nodded and pat my hand, "No problem dear! In all my years I've seen so much nothing bothers me anymore."

All kerchiefed up and ready to be worked on Marilyn spun Legolas away from the mirror. His eyes were closed and his hands were gripping the arms of the chair so hard his knuckles blazed white. Part of me felt guilty and that I should tell her to stop, that this wasn't necessary.

_On_ the other hand I was kind of enjoying it. I was considering this to be an act of revenge on my part. After all the death glares and the curses he'd directed toward me it was time for a little justice. So I may be a slight bit sadistic…don't judge me.

Marilyn's lined hands didn't shake or falter as she gathered his long locks into a ponytail. Once this was done she pulled scissors from her apron like she was some sort of gunslinger and went to work.

I swear I could hear the thundering of Legolas' heartbeat as she snipped away at his golden tresses. Or maybe it was my own, I didn't know but the tension hung tightly in the air between us.

Lock after lock hit the floor, creating a sea of blonde beneath their feet. Combing and cutting, layering and feathering, Marilyn worked to make sure it was done perfectly.

"Alright, take a look!" Marilyn chirped as she swiveled the chair around to face the mirror.

Something of a gasp escaped his lips as he took in his new appearance. What once had been long and straight hair was replaced by short, rough layers brushed forward and up almost like a faux hawk but so much better. Marilyn had even managed to hide the tips of his ears.

Marilyn looked very pleased with herself. Legolas ran a hand through his newly coiffed hair and looked to me, "How does it look?"

I was speechless. Hot damn, he was gorgeous. _Damn it! Stop it! You are not allowed to be attracted to him but damn…_

Realizing I looked like a starstruck idiot I checked myself, "Good, yeah. It's good."

Marilyn pat a dainty hand against Legolas' broad chest, "A good haircut brings out the best in all of us. I remember when Krystin came in for prom, she was a plain girl with that gorgeous hair but she always hid it in a ponytail, that one," she said pointing at me.

I touched my hair defensively; there was nothing wrong with it being up like this.

"I spent two hours working on her and it was like a butterfly breaking out of its cocoon. She was transformed into this beauty." She sighed and smiled up at Legolas, "Maybe you can bring back that girl, huh?"

Legolas arched an eyebrow and smiled, almost smugly, "A beauty huh? Maybe when she stops rolling around that farm of hers we'll get that girl back." An unfamiliar, unreadable gleam appeared in his eye for a split second before disappearing just as quickly as it had arrived.

Staring out the window toward the barn, I wondered what he meant by it. Was it an insult? Or a wish? God, he was so hard to understand! Plopping down on the couch in defeat I drifted off to sleep, a myriad of butterflies fluttering about my dreams.

**So...what'd you think? A lot is going down. Please don't hate me for cutting his hair! Pretty please! Let me know what you thought. I love hearing what was liked and what wasn't. Thanks to all those who followed, favored, reviewed, and thank to all those that continue to read my story. Hopefully I'll update in a week or two, all the birthday jitters should be gone by then ;) Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there! I'm back for another fun filled chapter of fun filled chaos ;) I'd like to take a minute to write out personal responses to all the reviews I've received thus far, then it'll go by chapter from here on out.**

**FreeSpiritSeeker: Interesting indeed! I hope you still think it to be so!**

**TheParanoidGraveRobber: I'm glad you reallllyyy love this fic, I was hoping people would! And yes I'm sorry but the hair had to go...**

**Guest: Thank you for the compliment**

**Edraithwen: We've already shared multiple exchanges so you already I'm thankful for your help in the correction in that one chapter but I'll say it again, Thank you!**

**SilverMoonrise: Thanks! Delightful? Such a fun word ;)**

**TeddyBear007: I have to say when I got your band aid review I had that song stuck in my head all day! Haha but thank you for your continued support. I hope you're still reading even though I chopped off his golden locks!**

**Silvereyedlass: Thank you for your well wishes as well understanding the change in hairstyle for our pointy eared friend.**

**Guest: Yes. Yes I made a foolish mistake in editing and put the wrong chapter up. Terribly sorry :p**

**Guest: Your review made my day! I'm glad you're really enjoying this story and I hope you continue to. I did have a rather lovely birthday thank you :)**

**SeraphineBlack: Chaos awaits indeed my dear!**

**BooDude: I'd like to think this is how one might handle such an intrusion.**

**Alexma: Was this update soon enough? 6 days? Haha, thanks for the comment**

**Pheww and now that that's over with...the continuation of New In Town**

Chapter Six-House Party

I took Legolas to the farmer's market today because shockingly, as of now, I was the least aggravated with him. He was quiet most of the time and I liked that. Don't get me wrong, the hobbits are growing on me but sometimes I wish I could just strap one of those baby leashes to them and 'em on a tight tether.

I pulled in the drive and turned off the car.

"That one opens the door," I reminded Legolas once I pulled the keys from the ignition. "I think I'm just gonna order in tonight, do ya'll have anything like pizza in Middle Earth?" I asked opening my door.

Halfway out the driver's side I noticed Legolas hadn't moved. It was unnatural the way he could sit so still. I swear to God he wasn't even breathing.

"Hey prince, (my new nickname for him) I'm not a chauffeur. You got to open your own door." I added an honest smile to show him I was only teasing but he still didn't budge.

I grabbed my bag and fully got out of the car. Resting my hands on the roof I ducked my head back inside. Something was certainly bothering him, that or the stick he had up his ass was real.

I opened my mouth but instantly shut it. I was not about to spark a heart to heart with him. No way in hell was I about to get all tangled up in his elvish baggage.

_Nope, not gonna happen. _I pulled myself from the car but found myself unable to leave. I'd seen that hurt look before a million times with Lana. Granted I was positive that whatever was bothering him was not boy or shoe related.

Banging my fist silently against the roof of the car I took a deep breath and climbed back into the driver's seat.

"Spill it, prince."

Turning only his head, he looked at me with such confusion in his eyes it made me question if I'd just spoken English.

"Spill what?"

I sighed and shook my head, "I keep forgetting ya'll take everything so damn literal. What's botherin' you?"

"It's foolish." He deadpanned.

I slumped my purse down on the console and readjusted myself so I could properly face him. "I _promise _there is nothing you could say to me that wouldn't sound completely insane so you may as well start talking."

Accepting I wouldn't back down he groaned in pure frustration, "Do you know how the others are going to treat me once they catch sight of me?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "What do you mean? They saw you last night didn't they? C'mon, what did they say?"

Legolas looked sheepishly toward the floor, "They didn't say anything because they didn't see me."

I arched an eyebrow now skeptical of his whereabouts. God, I hope he hadn't been pulling that Edward-Twilight shit and was watching me sleep or something. "How did you avoid them?" I asked not quite sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"The forest there," he pointed through the windshield, "I walked through there last night. Elves don't exactly require sleep the way you do. I haven't seen any of my company yet."

My jaw hit the floor I know it did. Prince Legolas of Mirkwood was worried about how his friends viewed him? Huh, so people were still catty and judgmental in other dimensions. Good to know.

I had to stifle a laugh though for his sake because where it was funny he was in some kind of fragile state, "Are you serious? That's what you're all grim faced for? Holy shit, you're a fucking prince! No, you're gonna walk up to them and own your made over self!"

_ Oh my God, I'm Oprah._

"Come on," I coached, "Let's go." Stretching across him I pushed open the door. "You can't stay in here forever. It's not as bad as you think. No one's gonna think of you any different."

Never had I been so wrong in my entire life.

We hadn't even made it to the porch before Gimli tumbled out the front door. Why he was in my house without me was something I'd deal with later but I swore the dwarf about near died from laughter upon seeing Legolas.

He laughed so long and loud in the end he was red faced and mopping tears with the tip of his beard.

"Lego-Leg-Oh! Ha ha!" This was about as much as Gimli could manage before launching himself into a fresh fit of spluttering and squalling.

One by one each of Legolas' muscles clenched up. I'd seen that same stance hundreds of times in my brothers before a fist fight broke out.

If a fight broke out between the two of them I'm not sure I'd be able to stop it. Legolas would clearly have the advantage considering he was two and half times the size of Gimli. Then again what did I know? For all I know Gimli has super strength or something ridiculous like that. God, I really should watch those movies…

"Gimli, why don't you act your age?" I chided lightly.

_Really? Really Krystin? That was the best you could come up with? Mom used that on you when you were twelve. You can do better._

Taking no offense to my remark Gimli raised his eyebrows and leaned in toward us, "If I did that here, I'd be playing dead!"

"Fine by me," I concluded as I side stepped him. "Come on Legolas, I'll teach you how to order a pizza."

Legolas lingered a moment with the dwarf. Once Krystin was out of earshot he glared daggers toward Gimli, "Just wait Master Dwarf. When she has that beard of yours trimmed you won't be laughing."

Horror struck the dwarf's face as the image of clean shaven cheeks flickered before his eyes. He stroked his beard possessively as if someone was going to jump out with a pair of sheers right then and there.

Legolas crossed his arms and smirked. He mentally prided himself on the reaction he had just earned. Perfect.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" screamed Krystin from inside.

"Ohhhh, perhaps I should've warned her-" Gimli mumbled sheepishly.

"What did you do?" Legolas asked anger creeping into his steady voice. He hoisted Gimli into the air by his collar, "Gimli!"

If I didn't know any better I'd have thought a frat party went down while I was gone but instead of frat guys it was a bunch of mindless assholes otherwise known as the fellowship of the ring.

It certainly smelled like a frat party. With the broken AC and closed windows the various fumes of sweat, greasy, processed food, and the general musk of males blended together in a nasty concoction that burned my nose. Chips, cookies, and just about my entire pantry was strewn about the two adjacent rooms. Music, with a much too heavy baseline pumped freely through the stereo. The sink had been left on to run, a wall of bubbles and water threatened to overflow at any second.

Everyone froze on sight upon my entry. With no time to cover their asses all they could do was stare, wide eyed like a deer in headlights. Pippin was sprawled out unconscious on the couch, half his limbs dangling carelessly over the edge. Frodo and Sam were standing arm to arm, heads bowed in embarrassment as they should be. Aragorn and Gandalf were nowhere to be found and Merry…oh Merry.

The young Brandybuck stood shirtless atop the kitchen table, his crisp, new shirt tied haphazardly around his head. Chip crumbs of various size and color had clumped together in the patches of hair on his gargantuan feet. Inconspicuously he tried to slide a clear bottle behind his back.

With each footfall an unknown food item crunched sickeningly beneath my feet. Without a word I meandered my way through the mess of crumbs, cushions, and clothing in order to get to the sink.

The silence was deafening I swear I could hear each and every one of their hearts pounding inside their little chests. They all jumped a foot when I brought my hand down on the spigot, a metallic tinkling ringing out into the silence. I knew I had them scared. I knew this because I was using the same tactic my mama used whenever the boys and I were in trouble. She wouldn't scream and she wouldn't yell. She'd say nothing and just let us squirm a while as we awaited our fates.

"Just-" I took a deep breath and smiled at them, "what in God's name is going on here?"

Three shrill, bouncy voices launched into an explanation; hand gestures flew in attempts to act out whatever led to this, voices were changed as they tried to mimic the other people involved. To me it was all incoherent babble but one thing was discernable, "Boromir said we could…"

"Wait! Slow down! Sam what?" I inquired.

Scarlett crept into his cherub cheeks. "Well we-we were," he stammered anxiously as he rushed his words, "we were hungry having just finished today's work an' all an' you were not yet back so Boromir told us we could come in and find something to eat." His eyes darted across the room, to me, and then the floor. Scratching one foot against the other he added, "So we did."

I mulled over what he said a moment before nodding slowly, "Okaaaay," I said, "Where is Boromir now?"

In unison, three chubby hands pointed toward the bathroom. Steam rolled out from the crack between the door and the floor, the distinct fall of water from the showerhead could be heard. My stomach sank and I wanted to stamp my foot like a little kid, "Oh come on! Really? My bathroom!"

A girl's personal bathroom was her sanctuary. Everything had its place and purpose. Makeup. Tampons. It was a strict 'No guys zone.' Considering it was private everyone knew it was common sense to leave that shit alone. Who knew what Boromir was getting into! I felt nauseous just thinking about it.

Defeated, I dropped my 'tough guy-angry mom' façade and waved them off, "Eh, just go." They scurried and scrambled over one another in their beeline for the door. "Merry. Leave the tequila, would you?" I called pointedly.

The mischievous glint in his eyes quickly faded upon being discovered. Grumbling to himself he made a point of his aggravation by planting the bottle down with much more force than necessary. Looks like drama queens were another thing our two worlds had in common.

Bouncing from foot to foot and shaking my hands out to the sides I shook the remaining stress from my limbs. Warily I approached the bathroom door. You know the saying 'No one knows what goes on behind closed doors?' Pretty sure that applied here.

Hesitantly I raised a fist to knock. Rasping on the door I practically hissed, "Boromir, you get your Gondorian ass out here!"

"Sorry!" he called in response, "What?"

I rolled my shoulders back and mentally envisioned myself busting down the door like they did in all those FBI shows. Ha, now that would sure be something. Even if I could it'd be a bad idea considering now that I'd learned these guys had no respect for personal boundaries or the fact that this was MY house, the days of me peeing with the door open were over.

I knocked again, hard enough so that the pictures on the walls shook, "Get the hell out of the shower and get out here!"

He must have heard because the water shut off. Squeaky footsteps against the wet tiles made their way to the door. I stepped back as the lock clicked and rattled open.

A thick haze of steam poured out upon the door's opening, no longer confined to the four bathroom walls. It cleared after several moments revealing a very wet and very naked Boromir.

"Oh my God!" I gasped, "That's a whole lot of penis!"

Legolas burst through the front door calling for me. "Krystin! Krys-" He stopped and raised a hand in confusion, "Uh-I…Boromir!"

Boromir arched an eyebrow and laughed, completely oblivious, "What?!"

_Damn their literal minds!_

**Soooooooooo?! What'd you think? Tell me! When you guys review it makes me want to update faster cause I know you like what's happening!**

***If anyone has something they'd like to see happen, I'd be happy to write it in. Just shoot me a PM or leave a review with the idea and I'll see what I can do!***

**P.S. I probably won't be updating for awhile because finals are fast approaching!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! So I've been gone for about a month what with exams and all. I'm still not done with them but I managed to find time to write a chapter, sorry it's so short! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Delacus: Yes, adjusting to the modern world is quite the challenge for them. I promise more mischief'll arise from them.**

**Rorythedragon: I already have a concept for the Truth or Dare in mind. It will definitely happen!**

**Teddy bear 007: I'm still working on the cookie angle but I think that may come up in the next chapter :3**

**FreeSpiritSeeker: I'm with you on the ass kicking, let's do it!**

**Rosebud on Royal Icing: Thanks for the review and I love the name what with roses and all!**

**Rose: Here is the update, sorry for taking so long**

**Mabzasaurus: Your review has by far been my favorite since I started this story. What with everything that's been stressing me out it was a joy to read that. It actually made my night!**

**Edraithwen: Nice hearin' from you again! I'm glad you enjoy the new characteristics of the fellowship!**

**Verya Tirananniel: You asked for an update so I delivered! Hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter Seven- Tight Asses and Memory Lane

You know those cartoons where the characters get so mad their heads explode? If mine doesn't I'll be shocked. I was livid. The smirk on Boromir's face had long since ceased to exist and he now stood before me in a state somewhere between awkward and anxious.

"I've decided I'm not dealing with this tonight," I concluded and before Boromir could react I gathered a section of his hair in my hand and yanked as I dragged him through the house. That was the one benefit of these guys having long hair: it was their own worst enemy, especially in my hands.

Boromir protested and slapped at my hand but I had him and I wasn't letting go. I pulled him down to my eye level, "If you pull a stunt like that again I'll shove my foot so far up that tight little ass of yours you won't walk right for a week!" Just as I was about to toss Boromir out I noticed someone on the porch. Quickly I pushed Boromir back and out of sight.

"Put some fucking clothes on and go out the back!" I ordered frantically. Boromir obeyed without argument and made a mad dash for the bathroom.

I peered out the window and cringed. _Fuck. As if my night couldn't get any worse._

I opened the door. Deep brown eyes glinting with amusement bored down on me.

"Evenin' Krystin," greeted Liam with a smirk.

I leaned an arm against the door frame creating a barrier between him and the house, as if it wasn't filthy enough. I mentally high fived myself for that one but on the outside I showed no signs of such emotion.

"What do you want Liam?" I asked softly.

"I came to give you your shit back," he said crudely. It was then I noticed the crushed up box wedged under his massive bicep. He dropped it into a hand and thrust it forward with such a force it knocked the wind right out of me.

"C'mon Krys," he crooned, "ain't all that work around the farm bulkin' you up at all?" He laughed and shook his head, "I wouldn't think so." He took a step closer to me and I tried my hardest not to flinch. "All those guys you just hired are doin' it all for you. How can you afford that much help anyway?" He arched an eyebrow and gave me a once over, "Unless you're payin' 'em a different way."

I scoffed and shook my head, "You're unbelievable. Just do me a favor and get the hell off my property," I was in no way prepared for a fight and I was too exhausted to endure one.

I moved to close the door but Liam pushed his hand against it holding it open and I jumped. Usually guys didn't intimidate me but Liam was a lot bigger than me.

Let me provide an analogy to help you grasp some form of concept on his size: Fiat is to me as F350 is to Liam. The guy is as wide as a truck so yeah, he made me a little twitchy.

"Liam, you need to leave," I said forcing a bit more assertion.

"Let's be honest here," he mused, "What is so great about them that you'd sell out so easily? Last I checked you were a prude. C'mon what do these lame asses have that I don't?"

He opened his mouth to continue his bombardment when a fist came from behind me punching him square across the jaw. Liam, being caught off his guard sailed backwards and fell down the steps.

Legolas stepped out onto the porch, "To answer your question, class. Us 'lame asses' have class." He glanced back at me and then to Liam who was rubbing his jaw still in shock as to what had hit him. "I suggest you leave."

Turning his back on him Legolas draped an arm around my shoulders and guided me inside, closing the door behind us. Outside Liam's truck roared to life followed by the sound of gravel flying as he tore out of the driveway.

I stood just inside the door unable to go any further. Words danced around my brain but I couldn't form them into sentences. Legolas just decked Liam. For me. No one had ever done anything like that for me, usually I was the one swingin' but this, this was different.

Legolas was bustling about the kitchen, sweeping remnants of food into a trash bag. His movements were jagged and short. A deep blue fire burned in his eyes.

I dared to speak, "Legolas?"

He said nothing, he continued on his cleaning streak. I knew that look though just like I had known the one in the car. He was ready to blow.

Moving into the kitchen I set the box of my things on the table and seized Legolas' hand. He shot me a look which instantly subsided into an almost hurt look of regret. He sighed softly, "I'm sorry."

My eyebrows came together in confusion. What did he have to apologize for? He hadn't done anything wrong. I laughed, "No, don't. Don't tell me you're sorry. What you did just then was incredible."

His brow knit together in frustration. He dropped the bag and slammed his fist down on the table causing everything on it to rattle and bounce. "How dare he?!"

I knew where he was going. I forgot to mention that chivalry was as dead as disco, "Oh Legolas, things are different here-"

"That is no excuse for his actions! In my realm women are held in high honor, they are treated with respect! The way that *insert Elvish cuss word here that I don't understand here* treated you. It's unacceptable!"

He met my eyes and his features softened, "That was the first time I'd seen you vulnerable. The first time I'd seen you afraid. I saw the way his mere presence affected you and I couldn't stand aside and let that happen. Who was he?"

I sighed and tossed my hands up. I might as well explain. "That," I paused for a bit of effect, "was Liam, my ex." Legolas looked confused. I guess they didn't have exes in Middle Earth. "We," I decided to take a chance, "courted?"

Legolas' stern frown disappeared as he sputtered and laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You were involved with that barbarian?" he clucked his tongue and shook his head, "Oh Krystin."

I could feel the heat spreading to my cheeks. God, it was embarrassing admitting I had dated Liam. I picked up the box and moved to the couch Legolas following close in suit.

Defeated, I plopped down and unfolded the flaps. On top of everything was a fat stack of photographs. Flipping through them was a painful walk down memory lane: Liam kissing me, the two us at the 80's mixer freshmen year, him holding me…what happened to the guy he used to be?

Legolas' finger pads gingerly wiped away a tear I hadn't realized formed. His touch sent shivers down my spine and it made me miss the feeling of someone who loves you. My lips started quivering and before I knew it I was sobbing uncontrollably.

Legolas pulled me and I balled like a baby into his broad chest. He was whispering words in Elvish that even though I had zero idea of what they meant, they were oddly soothing.

"God…I'm-so…" I took a breath between sobs, "fucking stupid…"

Light laughter floated down from his lips, "No." He held my face in his hands and pulled me back. Wiping my tear stained face with his thumbs he smiled reassuringly, "You're not."

Legolas tucked a stray luck of hair behind my ear, "How about you teach to me to order that...pizza was it?"

I laughed, "Yeah, let's do that." As I stood his hand slid down my back sending goosebumps up and down my arms. The only person who had been able to do that before was Liam…

_Oh my God…I think I'm fallin' for Legolas..._

**_I know this chapter lacked it's usual amount of hilarity and hijinks, please don't be mad at me! I had a bit of a stressful week and I wasn't able to think of anything clever. However now we now Krystin has a bit of a soft side and this could be the start of some Legolas-Krystin interest, how do you we feel about this? _**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! I'm back and ready for round 8! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews and follows and favors, it's truly appreciated!**

**Free Spirit Seeker: Yes I agree. His ass deserved a good kicking!**

**Teddy Bear 007: Don't we all? ;)**

**Rosebud on Royal Icing: I completely agree now that I've re-read it so I hope you enjoy this chapter! I love hearing from you!**

**rose: Is this soon enough?**

**Guest (deathweaver): Epic. God that has such a nice ring to it! Thank you so much for the review and I agree with you. A romance may not be the best idea, just an idea I figured I'd toy with.**

Chapter Eight- Damsels and Fences

So I learned, rather quickly, that my so called 'crush' on Legolas was a mere side effect of the dumbassery numerous chick flicks have instilled in my subconscious. It was something I referred to as damsel-in-distress syndrome, a trap I'd seen so many girls fall into and now…I had.

You see, damsel-in-distress syndrome was when a man goes and does something brave and bold for a woman (In my case Legolas punching Liam) and whilst her mind is blinded by his sweetness she falls for him without question just because of his one good deed.

The bad thing is I didn't realize I had DIDS until after the fact…

**Last Night**

After downing my fourth slice of pizza my usually slim stomach was beginning to bulge out into what my brothers liked to call a 'food baby.' I collapsed back into the lumpy sofa suddenly overwhelmed by a sudden onset of exhaustion which could only be explained by the amount of food I just shoved down my throat.

"We don't have anything like this in Mirkwood," Legolas mumbled through a mouthful of half-chewed bread and cheese.

I had closed my eyes and was only half listening but I knew he was more content than a kid in a candy store and it was adorable.

Beside me, the cushions dipped down in response to the addition of Legolas' weight. I cracked and eyelid and studied his chiseled jawline, the way the light glimmered in the blue of his eyes. God, everything about this guy was just…just gorgeous.

The image of Liam sailing down the steps flickered about my imagination. I was still in shock that Legolas had done something like that, for me no less.

"Krystin?" asked Legolas.

"Hmm?"

"You're different than other elves I've met."

That statement may as well have been an alarm because I was now wide awake and quite intrigued but I wasn't about to let him know that so I laughed, "I'd like to think so considering, you know- I'm human."

Legolas smiled almost shyly, "Well yes of course. What I mean is, well…"

And that's when it happened: my first interspecies kiss. At first I was caught off guard and then I let myself indulge a little like any girl would. That's also when I realized I had DIDS.

I pulled back. Suddenly it felt not just wrong but also kind of, well, gross. I wiped my lips on my arm, "Nope. Nope, I can't," I licked my lips and scrunched up my face, "God, that was like kissing my brother."

Poor Legolas looked so distraught it made me feel like the worst person alive.

"I, I'm…" Legolas stumbled over his words as well as his feet as I ushered him out of the house.

"Legolas, please don't think that I don't like you and I hope you don't think I'm a tease, wait, you probably don't even know what that means, fuck, I, uh I'm sorry." I was rushing, an awful habit but I needed him to leave. "I, I uh, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

**Present**

And that was all I could think about it as I licked envelopes for Lana's wedding invitations. One after the other I monotonously sealed them with my saliva.

"If you actually think about, mail is a pretty disgusting practice. It's like, 'Here there's an invitation inside but you have to get through my spit sealed barrier.'" I wondered aloud.

Lana looked up from her calligraphic handwriting, one of her perfectly done eyebrows arched in confusion, "Krystin, you know I love you to death but if you keep saying things like that you are not coming to the wedding."

For a split second I considered calling her bluff but I decided against it. "I'm just thinking out loud." I said before licking another envelope.

"Krystin Sinclair you are ruining all the happiness and joy of the wedding pre-planning! What is the matter with you today?" she asked dropping her fancy fountain pen on the table.

I set down the last envelope, for now at least, and reclined a bit in my chair. "Nothin' it's just…" Fuck. Lord help me now. I need advice and there was only one way to get in from Lana, "…I have a boy problem."

Lana almost fell out her chair she was squealing so hard. Fuck, fuck, fuck. What did I just get myself into? No, I need her advice. Despite the fact that she overreacted to such nonsense, it was minor compared to her impressive knowledge on the male species. So if acting like a girl in junior high was what it took to get actual advice then goddammit I'd do it.

"Baby girl, take a step back, and Tell. Me. Everything." exclaimed Lana.

Her excitement almost made me uncomfortable but I did as she asked. From the house party, to Liam, to Pizza, to the kiss, ending with my DIDS theory.

Lana pursed her lips as she perused her mind for an acceptable response. Finally she offered a questionable response, "Like your brother huh?"

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair, "Yes! It felt dirty like I was doing something wrong."

"Well baby girl. I think you got it right. You fell on your ass right into the damsel-in-distress trap."

I gave her my best straight face, "Yes, I'm well aware of that. How do I fix it?"

Lana laughed her dainty laugh, "Sweetheart just go about doing what you're doing. Has he seen you rollin' in the mud wrestlin' those pigs yet? When he sees that he won't think of kissin' you again."

Clearly, she was having an off day as she was no help whatsoever.

The screen door opened and closed. It was Aragorn. His sweat drenched hair clung to his face and he was breathing heavily.

"Never," he breathed, "have I experienced temperatures such as these," he muttered. I laughed and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. I tossed it to him and leaned against the counter, "That would be the heat wave. Is everything alright?"

He nodded, "Yes, well yes and no. I'm having trouble with the fence posts but I should have that figured out by lunch."

"What? No. I was gonna do that after Lana left. I'll go out with you now, Lana?" I turned around to ask if she still needed me but she was on her phone arguing with her florist about center pieces.

Not wanting to get involved with that I pulled on my boots and pushed Aragorn toward the door, "Go, go!"

I mounted my horse and rode bareback. I was more concerned about the fence than a saddle. Aragorn and I rode out to the perimeter where a storm had brought a tree down on the fence.

Aragorn had already none half the job by getting rid of the tree but the fence was still a mangled mess of wood and wire.

I dismounted, "What's the problem?"

Aragorn laced his thumbs through the belt loops of his jeans, "Problem? Oh there's no problem."

"Aragorn what the fuck?" I deadpanned.

He laughed, "Sorry, I didn't know how else to get you out here."

I took a step back. Get me out here? What the hell does that mean? I guess he could read the confusion on my face, "No! I'm sorry I should be more direct. Legolas told me what happened last night and I figured you'd want to talk about it."

I plopped on the ground, rather ungracefully and huffed. When did my life become this twisted chick flick? Oh right, when the fucking Fellowship showed up. Shit, I don't even know which way is up anymore.

Aragorn sat beside me, with much more grace I might add. "Legolas is, well, you'd call him an idiot. I'd say he was rash. He's only worried that your relationship will become more or less like the one you have with Boromir."

I laughed and leaned against my bent knee, "Yeah its interesting Boromir and I but no, I don't think of Legolas like that. He'd really have to fuck up big time for that to happen."

"Then tell him that."

I leaned back against the fence and groaned, "I'm going hunting tomorrow. I'll take him with me."

Satisfied with whatever was (?) accomplished we rode back, we'd fix the fence another day. We went back inside, me now equally as drenched in sweat as Aragorn, to find Lana in the same place.

Right on cue as the door closed behind us she hung up her phone, "Great, I've got flowers. I've got venue. Next is bridesmaid dresses and the Bridal Shower!"

She gave Aragorn a once over and smiled her trademark flirtatious smile, "Which one of your muscly stablehands will be your plus one?"

Simultaneously Aragorn and I almost yelled, "What!"

Lana nodded, "It's going to be at that fancy hotel ballroom on Main Street, who's it gonna be?"

I closed my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. As if finding jeans for them wasn't hard enough, now I'd have get one of them in tux? Shit, wait! Who was I even supposed to pick?

Ah hell.

**Krystin basically sums up what I have to ask, which one of our them do you wanna see at the shower? Upcoming chapters will include the hunting trip, the tux fitting, and the shower! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I can't wait to hear your thoughts!**

***When summer is officially here I should be updating weekly**


	9. Chapter 9

**DeLacus: I'm glad you find it humorous, if it wasn't...well then this story would be completely pointless now wouldn't it?**

**alexma: You're going to find out who in this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**TeddyBear007: Haha well there you go, thanks again for reviewing. It's good to have a few constants.**

**Silver Eyed Lass: Aragorn seems like a good choice doesn't he...I don't know though, read the chapter and let me know how you feel about the choice.**

**LadyVanya: Where Aragorn is quite the stud muffin as well as a gentlemen if that's what I'm looking for in the shower scene. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Guest (Deathweaver): I love your love of my story! I hope this chapter makes you a little bit happier with me!**

**FreeSpritSeeker: I was hoping someone would mention DIDS in their review and you were the only one! Thank you so much for that! It certainly made me smile and trust me I'd take that kiss as well.**

**VeryaTirraniel: Yes Yes Yes, the formal is coming, not in this chapter but I promise it's coming!**

**AriellaSerenity: I hope your pleased with the outcome of this chapter!**

**luckytaco: I'm glad this elicited your fangirl joy! I look forward to hearing from you again!**

**loren1415: loren I wish you had gotten to me sooner dear! Unfortunately Gimli will not take much part in the bridal shower scenes but he will have a chapter focused on him a couple chapters down the road as long as people still want this story to happen!**

**Alright now that replies are in order it's time for the story! Well...almost. I just wanna say thanks for all the support I've gotten for this story! I've had kinda a shitty week so seeing the reviews pour in as well as the favorites and follows just brightens my day.**

I flopped down backwards over the couch so my legs were sticking straight up in the air. My hair cascaded, less like a waterfall more like a mess of tangled underbrush, down over the cushions resting in a pile on the scuffed hardwood floor.

Letting my arms hang behind me I groaned loudly.

"I take it the hunting trip went well then?" Aragorn affirmed sarcastically from the doorway he so casually leaned against.

Twisting my neck to make sure he caught me glaring I relaxed back into my original position. Knotting my hands through my hair I made little attempt to stop the tumult of thoughts that ran around my brain from carelessly pouring out my blabbery mouth.

As much as I wanted to vent and sing out every detail of the depths of my mind to Aragorn I didn't. I always hated the girls in high school where all they ever did was huddle about each other, hands covering their mouths (yeah, as if we didn't know you were talking about us!) gossiping over girls they deemed not worthy of magazine covers or dabbing at their mascara as it bled from the tears they cried over ghosts of boyfriends past. God, I hated them! And I was not about to be one…then again…a little venting never hurt anyone and besides, Aragorn had said before he knows Legolas like the back of his hand.

What the hell.

Before I knew it I launched into a lengthy recap of the morning's events. I made sure to begin with somewhat of a compliment, "Legolas really is an avid hunter and I'll be honest he's quite an expert marksmen but goddammit! He is arrogant and cocky and oh let me tell you! For a split second I honestly thought about shooting him BUT I am a good person so I refrained from doing so…"

I paused, took a deep breath and continued.

"Jesus Christ! I mean, you would think after killing a couple pheasants he'd appreciate at least a _smidgen _of my hunting skills but NO! It was all 'You call that aim? Even a mindless orc could hit that! Let me show you how a true hunter makes his mark!' I tried my best Mirkwood I Have A Stick Up My Ass accent to truly paint an image in Aragorn's mind as to what exactly occurred this morning.

"And then! Gah! And then he has the nerve to fire on a target I was aiming for! Can you believe that? There was this gorgeous doe, probably no more than-"

"Krystin?" Aragorn interrupted calmly.

Upside down I strained my eyes looking at him. What could he possibly have to say? I hadn't even gotten to the climax of our hunt.

"What?" I half-snapped not taking the time to allow myself to cool off.

"As much," he sighed, his voice sounding rather tired, "As much as I'd like to hear how Legolas undermined your hunting abilities-"

I opened my mouth to protest but Aragorn held up a warning hand so I let it fall shut.

"-in truth he is one of the most skilled hunters I've had the pleasure of knowing but that is beside the point. Wasn't the point of this entire trip of yours to make amends?"

Under the pressure of his cool blue stare I suddenly felt very naked. The scarlet spreading across by cheeks burned like fire. I flipped over and jumped to my feet.

"Right! Sorry! That…the amends part." The word sounded strange in my mouth. I pat my hands along my legs thinking of where to start…

After an hour or so of trying to one up the other, after we had each rounded up six or seven kills, Legolas and I were both out of breath, sweat streaked, and about to keel over from exhaustion. We were sitting sweat drenched back to sweat drenched back panting as we tried to ridicule one another.

Squeezing the entire contents of a plastic water bottle down my throat I passed one to Legolas. I chose to take his grunt as a 'Thank you.'

"Legolas-" _Inhale. Exhale_. "I wanted to apologize-oh my God-" _Breathe Godammit! "-_for how I acted the other night. I'm not mad or anything it's just that…"

_God, what was holding me back? I mean, other than the fact that kissing him reminded me of my brother…but that probably doesn't mean anything to him. Is Middle Earth like medieval Europe? Did they marry their family?_

Shudders ran rampant through my body as I quickly waved that mental image away. "…it just wouldn't be right, you know?" What. A. Cop out.

For several minutes he said nothing. The silence was deafening. Not just between us, but the entire forest which was odd. No breeze stirred the leaves of the Oak canopy above us, no animal scurried hastily about the fallen logs and brushwood, pure honest silence.

His heart beat was slowly against my spine. I wondered if he could feel mine racing a hundred miles an hour.

For a short moment his muscles rippled against mine, the first sign of movement from him. I held my breath anticipating his response but instead Legolas stood, looked down, the navy depths of his eyes staring straight through me (could elves read minds?) smiled, and walked away.

"…and that was that I guess!" I finished my recollection of the trip and faced Aragorn only to be greeted by that same blank face Legolas had.

It was beyond me how he could remain so damn calm all the time. Him, Legolas, Gandalf! It didn't matter what was going on I could always count on them to have that same firm, tightlined, visage that made it seem as though nothing significant had just happened.

Of course in reality nothing significant _had _happened. I was simply up to my ears in Maid of Honor duties and way in over my head in dealing with these Middle Eartheans or in other words: stressed.

Considering Aragorn had yet to respond I figured being more specific might help, "What does that whole brooding-elvish-silent-smile thing mean? Is that his way of accepting my apology?"

In a complete one eighty degree twist Aragorn smiled widely, perhaps a little too wide. "That's exactly what it is!"

His smile softened, the lines in his face did the same, "Krystin, elves are…complicated. It takes time to understand them but they don't hold grudges and they don't allow themselves to get invested in silly things like romance-"

"What about Arwen?" I blurted suddenly remembering his girlfriend from the movies.

Stunned silence was the only response I received from him.

_Shit! Did she die? Did I just cross a line? Why couldn't I remember how that third movie ended?_

Just as I was about to eat my words I noticed the familiar red of embarrassment popping up beneath his bearded cheeks. I couldn't help but smile, "Oh! So it's Aragorn whose eating his words for breakfast? Are you saying your love with Arwen is silly?" I clapped my hands together and held them against my cheek like I was in some cheesy romance movie, "Dare I say trivial?"

Aragorn abashedly lowered his eyes to the ground yet his smile remained. He waved his hand toward me, "Alright I get it, I get it."

I dropped the act and chuckled, "Aragorn in love! Ugh that sure is something let me tell you-Oh! That necklace isn't like a promise ring or anything right? 'Cause I need you to be my date to Lana's shower or I will lose my mind!"

"Is this the necklace you're referring to?" Calloused fingers delicately pulled a glittering jewel from beneath the cotton of his t-shirt. The pendant was enchanting and like a moth to a flame I felt drawn to its beauty.

"Yes," I answered softly as if it had sensitive ears and normal speaking voices would bring harm to it.

"This is no necklace, this is the Evenstar. It's Arwen's immortality and she entrusted it to me." His eyes fell upon the jewel, longing shining in his eyes. "It's her promise to me." He inhaled sharply and tucked it back into his shirt.

"Do you miss her?"

He nodded ever so slightly, "Every hour of every day." A smile slowly tugged the corners of his lips upward but I could see it was forced, "where it would not prohibit me from accompanying you to Lana's celebration I regret to say I cannot be your 'date.'"

I won't lie. For a second I wanted to drop on the floor, curl myself around one of his legs, and whine and cry until he changed his mind. Of course I didn't, though it did provide me with quite the mental image. "I can't very well take Legolas what with recent events, the hobbits and Gimli-" I held one hand above the other as a visual, "-the whole size thing, Gandalf may as well be my granddad! What am I supposed to do?"

A wry smile formed on the ranger's face. His eyes glimmered dangerously and in that moment I picked up what he was laying down, "No!"

He was laughing so hard he was silent, his body quivering uncontrollably.

"Aragorn no!"

He managed to erect himself and calm down, "Oh I'm afraid so. Krystin with you being so busy with your duties as Lana's handmaiden (maid of honor but whatever) you need all the help around the farm you can get! Legolas and I have a steady hand around here, Boromir would be glad to go!"

"Be glad to go where?" Boromir's timing couldn't be anymore impeccable than it was right then. He sauntered in to the kitchen where he wiped the sweat off his face with a dish towel.

"Nowhere!" I snapped, teeth bared.

Aragorn eyed me and then let his attention settle on his comrade, "Krystin requires an escort to Lana's bridal celebration."

Boromir's face lit up like the fourth of July, "A celebration? It's about time we've had some fun around here! With you it's all work, it's about time I see the fun side of that hard exterior of yours! I'd be honored to be your escort."

If his roguish smile was any indication of _his_ fun side I was in for one hell of a time.

**And the lucky winner is Boromir! Agh please don't hate me! I know a lot of people wanted Aragorn but a couple people suggested Boromir and it really stuck out to me! Let me know what you think and as always any and all reviews are appreciated. As long as I get them I will keep this story alive and kickin'!**

**The next chapter will include the hobbits since it's been an awful long while since we've had any interaction with them.**

**I just wrote a one shot entitle Small Victories, I posted it a couple days ago. It's quite different then this story but if you would be so kind as to give a quick read (it's short I promise) I would love that! Anywho, I hope everyone is doing well and I look forward to hearing from you! Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back a lot sooner than I thought with another addition to New In Town! Anyway it's time for review responses...**

**Teddy Bear 007: Yes! Read my story!**

**annafan: Yes, the turned down kiss..I suppose I am quite ballsy ;)**

**DeLacus: Thanks for reviewing yet again! I'm glad you think Boromir is a good choice because I was definitely nervous about how people would react to him.**

**FreeSpiritSeeker: Yeh man! I promise it will be interesting!**

**mandiecandie: Thanks a bunch! It always pleases an author to hear their story is loved!**

**Coffee and Twinkies: I read your review coming out of an exam which of course made me really happy cause you know...exams suck! I had a feeling people would get bored with Legolas and Aragorn but while they're crucial to the plot the others need their limelight! I have a working idea for a Gandalf chapter so three or four chapters from now look out for that!**

**TheParanoidGraveRobber: Hey, haven't heard from you in a while! Good to know you accept Boromir as her date!**

**AriellaSerenity: You stopped reading? Due to laughter? My, my I didn't know it was that funny! :) I hope for this chapter you can stay in your seat! Look forward to hearing from you again!**

Chapter Ten- Blue Dresses and Sequins

"Alright let's get this over with," I sunk into the driver's seat and put the car in park. Glancing in the rearview mirror I sighed, "You know I could just not go at all."

Merry and Pippin tumbled out of the backseat and opened the driver's side door. With a little aid from Merry, Pippin crawled over me and undid the seatbelt.

"Come on Krystin!" begged Pippin with a tug at my arm. Even though I weighed all of 115 pounds there's no way they'd be able to pull me out. On the third tug I allowed him to be my guide out the door.

Seeming fairly pleased with himself for 'pulling me out of the car' Pippin nodded approvingly and smiled, "Let's get a move on shall we?"

Merry and Pippin, tripping over each other, ran across the crowded parking lot and stopped once below the arched sign that read in bright orange letters, AUBURN COUNTY MALL. Sam, Frodo, and I took our sweet time. The thermometer on the porch this morning read ninety eight degrees, so cooler than it had been but still far too hot for any actual physical exertion. I swore the plastic of my flip flops would meld to the black asphalt beneath my feet but I ended up reaching the entrance unscathed.

Hitting the handicap button (Yes, I'm too lazy to open the door myself don't pretend you don't do the same thing!) I ushered the hobbits in through the wide glass doors.

Inside people were hustling and bustling with weekend shopping. Teenage couples indulging far too deeply on one another occupied any free wall space, mothers digging coupons out of their fanny packs while managing snappy, whining children covered about a quarter of mall patrons. Everyone else blurred together in a sea of denim and cotton i.e. the two most popular fabrics in Independence.

Keeping a watchful eye on Merry and Pippin (I was more concerned about losing them than the other two) we pushed through the entrance crowd until we emerged out into one of the less crowded walkthroughs.

"This place is huge!" gawked Sam as he spun a quick three sixty.

Giggling slightly at his awe I shrugged, "This is just the county mall. You think is big, you should see the city mall."

Upon hearing this his awe stricken expression turned to one similar of a deer in headlights. Taking hold of his shirt sleeve I playfully pushed him forward, "Come on!"

After five minutes of pushing through the masses we arrived at our destination. In big, pink, curly letters the storefront read: Mary's Bridal Boutique. The actual owner Mary Roberts had died more than a decade ago but her family still ran it. It was one of the only original stores back from when the mall was first built in 1947. Now they were more than a bridal shop. They were the town hotspot for proms, homecomings, tea parties, you name it. I guarantee they had a dress for the occasion.

Crossing under the florescent lights was like crossing political borders into a whole new territory. Dresses, dresses, and more dresses. You couldn't turn around without the risk of choking on tulle or being blinded by the lights reflected in sequins.

From behind the checkout counter the store clerk's eyes flicked up from behind half-moon glasses. Pushing said glasses up her thin nose the woman squinted, "My my Krystin Sinclair! I haven't seen you in here since your eighth grade formal! What can I do you for dear?" she asked, her voice wavering in her old age.

"Afternoon Mrs. Roberts," I greeted with a feigned smile, "I'm just lookin' for a dress for Lana's bridal shower."

Her face lit up, "Alright dear, take as long as you like! I'll be right here, if ya need me just holler."

I nodded politely and disappeared behind one of the racks, the hobbits tailing close behind. Turning around to face them I knelt down to see them eye-to-eye.

"Alright guys. I have no idea what exactly I'm looking for. Lana asked me to wear blue because it brings out the gray flecks in my eyes or some stupid shit like that."

By the blank looks on their faces I decided to try a different approach.

"Okay here's the plan. Each of you go and find a blue dress, size four. Meet me at the dressing room back there," I pointed to the hand painted sign dangling from the ceiling, "in five minutes."

Nodding in understanding they each took off in separate directions. Feeling like I could breathe a little easier I took my sweet time going through the racks. Feeling through the silks and satins almost made me queasy. I wasn't one for formal attire. I didn't mind wearing a sundress to church on Sunday or something a bit more flirty for a night out but when it came to something formal formal there was something about it that made my skin crawl. For weddings and proms everyone was judging you. If you wore white to a wedding you drew attention away from the bride. If you didn't wear black tights to a funeral you were labeled a sinner. Proms and homecomings were just a bloodbath. There was no winning at anything.

Settling on a floor length, navy, trumpet style dress with a halter top I reluctantly made my way to the back to the dressing room to see what fate awaited me.

Frodo, Sam, and Merry were all there beneath the sign but Pippin was nowhere in sight. Alarm bells began going off in my head. My heart beat faster and my palms grew sweaty at the thought of losing him.

I imagined Customer Services calling over the intercom, "_Will Peregrin Took please meet his party and Service Area 7? Peregrin Took."_

Just as my train of thought was about to derail Pippin popped out from under a display, slightly dazed, with a dress bundled up in his arms, "There are more ways to get lost in here than in Farmer Maggot's fields!"

We all laughed. Sighing I held out my arms, "Lay 'em on me guys. Let's get this over with. The faster we get done here, the faster Lana's shower is done…" I stopped upon the unmoved faces of the hobbits, "Fine! Give it here then!"

Snatching up the dresses I locked myself away in the last possible dressing room. With mirrors on all sides I could, much to my dissatisfaction, see every angle and contour of my body. It's not that I'm self-conscious or anything. I just don't find pleasure in ogling myself. Of course Lana was the complete opposite. Gah! That's all she could ever talk about; her body, my body, Jennifer Lawrence's body, anyone!

However after dancing out of jeans and pulling off my dotted tank I took a second to observe myself. Lana constantly reminded me of my stick like figure. I mean, I was pretty straight up and down but I was slightly curvy. My ass wasn't a perfect circle like hers and I didn't have double D sized breasts but I had enough to allow a slight curvature. In no way was I an hour glass but still. Now staring at my ass my eyes trailed down to my thigh where the barbed wire had gouged into my once untouched flesh. In place of what once had been smooth, tan skin was now a mash up of thick, jagged, lines.

Lana would be mortified if she had anything like that. Me on the other hand? I took it with a grain of salt. Sure it was ugly but it proves my badassery. Not many people can say they saved a grown man from a raging pull and lived to tell the tale. Okay, I may be getting a little bit ahead of myself but cut me some slack.

Grinning like a fool over Boromir's idiocy and how I had emasculated him in front of his buddies I picked up the first dress: my pick.

It fit well but Jesus was it stiff. You would think someone had poured all their starch on it. Tying the straps behind my neck I waddled out to the hobbits who were all sitting on the bench where hundreds of moms and friends had sat awaiting their daughter's and friend's to come out of the dressing room in a show stopping gown.

I had no such luck.

"Did something crawl up your arse that you're walkin' that wat Miss. Krystin?" asked Sam.

Frodo whacked him with the back of his hand, "Sam!" Merry and Pippin looked like someone had just slit a puppy's throat. Me? I simply smirked. This world was really growing on him.

"What?" Sam asked defensively, "It's on honest question!"

Merry dropped his head into his hand. Pippin leaned into the crook of his arm, "What's become of you Samwise Gamgee? You don't say that to a woman!" I couldn't believe how offended they were. In Sam's words it did look like I had something up my 'arse.'

To show I had taken no offense I laughed, "He has a point guys. So this dress is a no?"

Four curl topped heads shook in agreement.

Next was Merry's pick: a strapless teal colored ball room dress that had so many pleats I didn't know where it started and where it ended. The entire bodice was composed of silver sequins that reflected any bit of light they could catch.

Considering the skirt had a four foot diameter I had to forcefully shove myself through the dressing room door in order to reach the judges.

Merry of course beamed. The others were in stitches. They didn't even try to hide in their laughter.

"I look like a cupcake," I spun in circle, the sprinkle like sequins blinding them, "on crack. I look like a cupcake on crack."

"Exactly! Cupcakes are delicious! Cupcakes are amazing! Why wouldn't you want to dress like one?" Merry seemed genuinely off put my the fact I thought it was hideous.

After trying on Pippin's choice: a short one sleeved dress meant for a club, unanimously voted against, it was time for Frodo's.

Before I even put it on I had a good feeling about it. It felt like it'd be comfortable so it already received an A plus in my book before it even had the chance to be put on. Slipping it on and sliding my arms through the thin straps I lifted my eyes to meet those of my reflection.

_Holy shit! I'm hot!_

The dress itself was the deepest hue of blue it was almost black. Four mirrored straps latticed across the upper half of my back, the lower half left backless. The bodice fit snugly around my waist and even made my boobs perk up and out, tastefully of course. Feeling down my side the mermaid style skirt hugged my hips creating the illusion that I was curvier than I am.

Striking a few super model like poses in the mirror I remembered the guys were waiting for me and hurried out to meet them.

"I knew it! I knew this would be the one," Frodo said casually as if he wasn't fazed by the fact that I looked like a total bombshell.

I felt stupid for blushing but I did it anyway, "Alright! I think this is the one so I'll just go change and we can go get some food."

I hadn't taken one step toward the changing room when a little explosion of pain shot through my lower back. A rather obnoxious yelp escaped my lips as I jumped out of harm's way.

Pivoting sharply on my heel I came face to face with a red faced, apologizing hobbit. Of course it was Pippin.

"What the hell was that?" I asked craning my neck to try and get a proper look at my back.

"I didn't know it was stuck inside you! I thought it was a bug or a bit of dust! I'm sorry! I didn't know people of your world grew diamonds out their spines!" As Pippin continued to rattle off pointless apologies I finally put two and two together and realized what he was talking about.

At the base of my spine there was indeed a diamond lodged in my back because when I was eighteen and rebellious I got a dermal piercing as way of 'sticking it to the man' and by 'the man' I meant my parents. Trying to explain that to them was like trying to explain rocket science to rabbit.

"So you're tellin' me you just cut open your back, slide in this jewel, and then what? You just have it there? You can't even see it!" Pippin's response was what my father had said. In fact it's pretty much what he said verbatim. Creepy. I figured it was best to leave unresolved otherwise we'd be there for an eternity and I didn't have that long so I quickly changed and brought the dress up to the front counter.

Mrs. Roberts smiled her near toothless smile, "Oh this is a lovely choice," she gushed. Sliding the tag through the machine the price appeared on the small screen. Four hundred fifty dollars! What the hell? Were there diamond stitched into the hemline that I wasn't aware about?

"Sorry guys, looks like it's gonna have to be the cracked up cupcake." Merry was the only who seemed thrilled at this decision.

Frodo approached the counter. Waving Mrs. Roberts lower, though he still had to stand on his toes to reach her he smiled, "Look, my friend here is the maid of honor. She can't look like that-" he said pointing to picture of a girl modeling the cupcake dress, "When she should look like that-" He pointed to a sign with a wind-blown model hanging off the arm of some stud muffin.

Mrs. Roberts closed her eyes and then smacked her lips together in what I think was a sign of delight? "Well," she said slowly, "I think I can make an exception. Especially after what that son of a Bitch Liam did to you!"

Taken aback my her colorful vocabulary I shook my head in confusion, "Excuse me?"

She tossed her hand in the air while the other typed something into the register, "Oh I know what that prick did to you! Now if Lana has any brains in her head I'm sure he won't be at her shower but I want you to look so beautiful he'll be able to sense from twenty miles away that he missed out on such a wonderful girl. Besides whatever handsome fella taking you to this shindig needs to be escorting someone who looks like a princess, not a pauper."

I couldn't help but smile and laugh. Old people are weird but you gotta love 'em. The register beeped and a line appeared through the four fifty only to be replaced by a one hundred. I held up my hands, "No Mrs. Roberts, I can't let you do that."

"You can and you will," pushing the dress bag across the counter a youthful spark ignited behind her glasses, "Now go enjoy yourself."

Scooping the dress under one arm while simultaneously slinging my faded leather purse of one shoulder I flicked my head toward the door, "Let's find some food."

Bouncing on their toes (shockingly similar to a toddler's 'potty dance') they rotated toward the door only to be stopped by a gargantuan roadblock otherwise known as Liam. Liam, with a dangerously thin blonde hanging off his arm. His condescending stare had the hobbits stiff with fear. His dark eyes flicked above them to me except this time I wouldn't let that frighten me off.

"Well, Krystin," he laughed darkly, "Looks like you found yourself a dress for the shower."

Like it was something I should be protecting I clutched the dress a little closer to my chest but I held my own, "Are you here for her or yourself? Cause I know who wears the pants in your relationships I figured maybe your last dress got a bit tight."

My taunting, as lame as it was it had the thick vein in Liam's neck popping. "I'm here for my girl," he roughly squeezed her shoulder, "She's the cousin-"

"Sister!" the girl at his side squeaked meekly.

He leaned toward her ear and harshly whispered, "Shut up, bitch!" Yet everyone could hear it. "She's the _sister_ of one of the bridesmaids."

"Hey!" Pippin piped from below. Liam glared down at him, "What? Is Krystin plowin' circus freaks now? I didn't know you liked it _small._ Ha! Midgets, who would have thought?"

Pippin perfected his posture giving him another inch or so. Taking a step back I watched his foot retract behind him before sailing forward into Liam's groin. He dropped like a deadweight, writhing in pain and clutching his manhood. With Pippin now towering over him a fury burned in his eyes, "You can make fun of my feet! You can make fun of my accent but never, insult a hobbit's height!"

No longer able to contain my laughter I took hold of his collar and pulled him to the door, "Let's go guys!"

I laughed all the way to the food court. My sides hurt from the lack of oxygen stolen by laughter. Shoving a crumpled twenty dollar bill into Pippin's hand I told him and Merry to go get whatever they wanted.

Taking a seat at one of the sticky nylon tables I reclined and exhaled long and slow, "Today is a good day."

Five minutes later Merry and Pippin returned, arms loaded up to their ears with greasy, paper wrapped McDonald's burgers, nuggets, and whatever else fit in their grasp. Dropping them, my wide eyes watched the food spill across the table. Merry and Pippin looked mighty content with themselves, "What is this?" I asked picking up one of the many burger.

Pippin exchanged a puckish grin with Merry, "This my friends, is the dollar menu."

**"This my friend, is a pint." Hmm..ring any bells? So what do you think? Tell me! I love your feedback! Next chapter is the bridal shower! Stick around and find out what hell Boromir will raise!**

**P.S. Now that this story has taken on so much support I decided longer chapters might contribute more to the plotline. What do you think on longer chapter? Yay? Nay?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm know I'm late and I'm sorry! These past couple weeks have been exhausting. I was in and out of hospitals all week and I've just been exhausted. I did manage to drum up the bridal shower chapter though so I hope everyone likes it! I apologize if it doesn't live up to your expectations though.**

**Review Responses!**

**mandiecandie: Thanks! I do take pleasure in bringing Liam down...is that a bad thing? ;)**

**courage-mylittlelionheart: I'm glad you love love love it! AMAZINGNESS? Oh how you flatter me.**

**DeLacus: Right? I'd lose my mind trying to keep track of him!**

**Teddy bear 007: You lazy bear you! I look forward to your responses!**

**Black Dragon Valkyrie: Haha thanks for the much needed appreciation.**

**FreeSpiritSeeker: Phew, okay good.**

**Guest (Deathweaver): Awesome awesome, thanks for the review. I'm glad you're digging the story!**

**Coffee and Twinkies: I do not live in Independence, a couple hours from it actually, but I know it's a quaint little town so I thought it'd be good for this story. I wasn't aware of the Fourth of July celebration but you just gave me and idea...**

Chapter Eleven-Dances and Douchebags

"Give me that!" Boromir said snatching the picture of the model from Aragorn's hands. I thought if they had a visual between the two of them they'd be able to figure out how to put on a tux.

I was sadly mistaken.

As of right now Boromir had on pants and half-tucked-in button up, everything else was strewn across the bed. Aragorn picked up the cummerbund and flipped it over in his hands, "I don't understand any of this. Krystin!" he called unaware of the fact that I was standing in the doorway.

He turned around his eyes widened, "What's happened to your face?"

Worrying something had happened in the fifteen feet from my bathroom to the spare room one hand nervously flew to my cheek while the other pushed Boromir out of the way of the mirror.

Oh.

With only half my makeup done I did look strange. A delicately drawn cat eye did change the shape of my eye completely and seeing as how I was in the middle of contouring there were plenty unbalanced, not yet blended, sharp, contrasting angles. In short, I looked like a butchered doll.

"It's makeup," I explained, "people wear it to _enhance their natural beauty_," I quoted Vogue but then offered my personal opinion.

"It creates an illusion that you're prettier than you actually are. It's complicated and if you're not careful you end up lookin' like a back alley hooker."

Their unblinking eyes and dumbstruck faces brought me to the conclusion that they had no idea what I was talking about. Smacking my lips together I looked down at my feet, "_Anyway_…what's the problem?"

Snatching the paper back from Boromir's hands Aragorn held it for me to see, "I have this!" he said thrusting the cummerbund in my face, "but how do you make it look like this?" He shook the paper for emphasis.

Taking hold of his wrist I pushed it back toward his body, "First: Calm down and stop shaking that in my face. Second: Let me do this."

Before he even had time to react I was shoving my hands down Boromir's pants (only to tuck in his shirt I swear). Boromir laughed playfully into my hair, "Krystin if you wanted to get closer all you had to do was ask."

Wrenching my arm so I could 'accidently' hit his groin he groaned, "Right. Sorry," he muttered through clenched teeth.

"If this was a fuckin' Renaissance fair I'd have zero problems," I muttered under my breath as I fastened the cummerbund around his waist. Stepping back I clapped my hands together, "Now was that so complicated?"

The clock in the hall began chiming letting me know I had fifteen minutes, "Shit! Okay, you guys finish in here. I-I have to-" I waved my hands awkwardly at the door.

Aragorn laughed, "Go finish-" he drew a circle around his face and pointed at me, "-that."

Though I wanted to throw some kind of witty comeback his way I hadn't the time. I still had to finish my makeup and get dressed, make sure I had my speech, and of course pray that tonight would go well.

Furiously blending makeup while simultaneously repeating my speech like a broken record fifteen minutes soon became ten, then five, until Boromir was calling me from the foyer.

Cursing while shuffling the dress up my body I grabbed the heels and stumbled out of the bathroom with one and half on. After I wrestled the strap up and over my heel I grabbed my clutch off the couch and when I finally stood straight I was met by eight gaping faces.

I arched an eyebrow, semi-concerned, "…yes?"

Then I realized Boromir wasn't with them, "Where is he?" I asked anxiety (which occurred quite often around them) bubbling within.

Gimli's hand flew to his mouth as an attempt to hide his laughter. Merry nudged him between the ribs, "Gimli, you'll ruin it!"

Now that I was sure I was having heart palpitations I leaned against the couch to keep from falling over, "Guys what's-"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I glanced at the door and then back at them. All that hobbits had turned away but I saw their shoulders shaking with laughter.

Hesitantly I approached the door. Upon opening the door I came face-to-face with Boromir.

Two words: Hot and Damn.

It was the only thought that came to me. As much as I didn't want to admit it he looked good. Like really good. Like, I was pretty sure I was getting turned on, good.

He held out a bouquet of wild flowers and smiled, "I was told this is where Krystin Sinclair lives?"

I took the bouquet and smacked him on the head with it, "Shut up."

He laughed and shrugged, "I tried."

I had one foot out the door when I stopped and turned around, "Guys, please don't…break anything."

"Krystin!" called Gandalf.

I stopped yet again, "Yes?"

He reached behind the counter and brought out a white rose about the size of my palm. Weaving through the hobbits he had this big, dopey grin on his face. He stopped inches in front of me and sighed, that smile never faltering, "My dear, you look beautiful."

He pushed back several curls and tucked the blossom in between layers of hair. "Keep that one in line, eh?" he winked.

I smiled, "Of course and I don't mean to rush things but we really have to go." Grabbing my keys off the hook I took hold of Boromir's wrist and pulled him toward the car.

000000

The Main Street Hotel was the only place in Independence where anything fancy went down. Prom, weddings, non-profit organizations, you name it. If it required a button up or a skirt you were either: A) at church or B) Main Street Hotel. There was no in between.

A kid, maybe sixteen years old, in a red vest knocked on the driver side window. I cracked the window, "Yeah?"

"Valet service," he said with an all too genuine smile.

I threw a sideways glance toward Boromir who shrugged, "Let the boy do his job!"

Wrenching the shift into park I tossed the keys out the window catching the valet slightly off guard. I grabbed my clutch and met Boromir on the passenger side. He smiled and extended his arm.

I offered my best You Must Be On Crack face and laughed, "What? You expect me to roll in there like you're-"

His arm was now in my face and behind that was Boromir and his big, stupid smile. "Do it! You know you want to." He wriggled his eyebrows and chuckled, "Come on! Let's give the people what they want!"

"God! This isn't the red carpet but fine!" I looped my arm through his and let him lead through the double wide front doors.

Just inside the lobby hung a massive arrow-shaped sign pointing to the left and in big purple letter's (crafted by Lana no less) reading Lana and Tate, Together Forever.

"That's," Boromir gave his shoulders a little dance, "endearing."

I laughed, "No. That's Lana."

As we approached the door two men, dressed like they were in the royal guard, opened the doors revealing Lana's handiwork.

The lights had been dimmed and lights of purple and blue were shooting across the walls. Thirty or so tables draped in lavender colored satin were strategically placed about the room so the dance floor was front and center. At one end of the ballroom two chairs, twice the size of the others had signs above them reading MR. and MRS.

"It's good to know thrones haven't gone out of style," Boromir said thoughtfully.

I laughed but it came out more like a scoff, "Lana just likes to think she's queen."

Speak of the devil…

"KRYSTIN!"

I dropped Boromir's arm and wheeled around to find a cloud of pink charging toward me. Wait no, sorry. It's just Lana wearing a dress very similar to the Cupcake On Crack dress I tried on.

She threw her arms around me squealing and laughing and speaking in a language only dogs could understand but I laughed along, saying "I know" and "Yes" whenever it seemed applicable.

Lana let go and looked at Boromir, "Aw! Look at you!" She nudged me, "You sure know how to pick 'em!"

Now her arms were locked around Boromir's neck. From behind her obnoxious up-do Boromir's eyes pleaded with me to help him but I just stood back with my arms crossed.

_Shouldn't have fucked with my bull, now you get to suffer through a Lana hug._

She released him from her grip though one arm still hung loosely around his waist. "Are you ready? To give your speech?"

I swallowed and nodded, "Yeah, of course."

Lana squealed and bounced on her four inch heels. "Great! Okay, well you have ten minutes before everyone gets here and then an hour before you give a speech-oh there's Tate!" She waved and darted off toward him.

000000

Hundreds of people. How did hundreds of people fit around these thirty tables? Weren't bridal showers supposed to be, like, the bridal party getting drunk and stuffing money down a stripper's g-string?

Shit, no wait, that's the bachelorette party. Shit! I still have to plan that.

The paper in my hand was growing damp with sweat from my quaking hands. Public speaking made me…uncomfortable to say the least. Let's just say there was an incident in seventh grade in my campaign for seventh grade class president and-

"Krystin!" I realized I was clenching the paper in my fist. I relaxed my grip and looked up to find Boromir with-thank God-alcohol.

Before he could say anything I snatched a champagne flute from him and down the entire drink. I sighed, "They need bigger glasses."

Boromir brought the drink to his lips, almost warily, and sipped. His face immediately took on a rather approving look and he smiled, "This is good!"

I arched and eyebrow and smirked, "What? You don't have champagne?"

He took another gulp, "No! We have ales and wines but nothing like this!" He downed the rest, "I'm going to find more."

And before I could offer any kind of protest he was gone. I unfolded my speech and poured over it. I knew I was going to forget it. There's no way I wouldn't.

"Fuck!" I crumpled the paper and ran a hand through my-now slightly deflated-curls.

"Aww Krystin," crowed the voice I really had hoped to avoid, "Still got a problem with public speaking I see."

"For one night," I faced him, "for one night could you just, oh, I don't know, fuck off?"

He chuckled quietly and took a step towards me, "Sure Krys-"

"Is there a problem here?"

Cue Boromir with two new glasses of champagne. Damn, he got on my nerves but his timing was perfect. Liam retreated and tossed me a devious smile, "No Sir, no problem. Just wishin' Krystin luck with her speech."

Boromir set down one of the glasses and put a hand on my stiff shoulder, "Krystin don't let that asshole get to you."

I relaxed, "Boromir did you just say asshole?"

He shrugged, "Some of your customs I have grown rather accustomed to."

"Ladies and gentlemen," boomed a voice over an intercom system, "clear the dance floor and raise a glass for Lana and Tate as the Maid of Honor, Krystin Sinclair makes a toast to the happy couple!"

Everyone whooped, clapped, and cheered. As they scrambled for their glasses Boromir handed mine and someone dressed in black with a headset pushed a microphone into my hand.

I raised the mic to my lips and after a few seconds of feedback I smiled, "Hi-uh-everyone. My name's Krystin Sinclair and I've known Lana since the second grade," I glanced up and saw Lana snuggled up against Tate, "Tate I just wanna say you're a lucky guy because-"

Right behind the happy couple were Liam and his date making a rather disgusting display of affection. He caught my eye and firmly squeezed her ass while the other hand fondled her breast. I swallowed and tried to clear my head, "-because Lana is a really great girl and-" I stopped. I couldn't do it.

Boromir must've noticed this because before I could even blink he was at my side and taking the microphone out of my hand, "Hello everyone. My name is Boromir, I'm a really close friend of Krystin and I've recently become acquainted with Lana," he cleared his throat and laughed, "In the short time I've gotten to the bride-to-be I've learned that she is a kind, compassionate, caring," he paused, "love stricken woman."

At that a ripple of laughter came from the masses.

He raised his glass, "So I say we make a toast to the couple, to their love, to their happiness." He nodded and drank his champagne, "Now let's break out the real alcohol!"

The ballroom erupted with applause and the sound of clinking glasses echoed throughout the space. Boromir picked up the microphone again, "Oh and could the young man, Liam, I think is his name, stop caressing that woman in that manner for this is polite company and frankly, it's rather abhorred," he lifted a hand a waved, "Thank you."

All I saw was Lana turning around furiously and the bridesmaid whose sister Liam was harassing storming toward him when Boromir grabbed my arm and tore out of the ballroom. Whether I couldn't breathe from running or laughing I couldn't tell.

Outside I threw my arms around Boromir, "Oh my God, I can't believe you did that!"

Boromir shrugged, "I couldn't very well let him get away with that. C'mon let's get out of here."

I motioned toward the hotel, "but Lana-"

"Will be fine," he said, "let's just go enjoy the night."

Slipping out of my heels I looped my arm through his, "What the hell! Let's do it."

000000

So after pizza at Mario's, ice cream at the Penguin Parlor (I don't make the names), and walking around main street in our way-to-formal-for-Independence outfits we picked up the car from the valet and drove home.

When I pulled into the driveway the clock on the dash read 11:48 PM. Boromir came around and opened the door and together we walked up to the house.

Pushing open the front door I half expected to see a fire or loose animals but no. The others had kept the place intact. I dropped my heels at the door and tossed my clutch on the counter, "That was the most fun I've had in a long time, "I said shrugging off his jacket.

He folded it over his arm and smiled, "Yes," he shifted his weight, "Well I guess I should be off then."

A thoughtful look came to his eye as if he was really thinking whether or not he'd stay, "Alright."

Halfway through _She's the Man _Boromir was snoring softly against my shoulder. I clicked off the movie and shrugged him off to the side. I wasn't tired but I sure as hell didn't feel like watching Amanda Bynes parade around as a guy anymore so quietly I crept across the room to the bookcase stuff full of DVD's.

Running my finger along the covers in search of one I found _The Fellowship of the Ring_. I glanced back at Boromir.

"Borormir!" I called. I waited a few seconds, "Boromir!" Okay. Yep. He was asleep.

Popping the disc into the player I situated myself back on the couch and pressed play.

Before I knew it two and half hours had passed and the last few scenes were playing. I was on the edge of the couch clutching a pillow to my chest. My heart pounded as I watched Boromir rush to the aide of Merry and Pippin.

He would do it. He would make it to them in time.

Cue Boromir running like all hell, getting to them with less than a second to spare. I threw up a fist in victory.

_Wait a second. What's that uruk hai doing? Shit no! Boromir turn around!_

The arrow soared directly into Boromir and I felt the world fall out from under me. That didn't just happen.

Another arrow.

Tears welled in my eyes.

The final arrow.

Tears flowed freely.

It was in that next moment I realized Boromir's snoring had stopped. I looked over and found him staring at the television, his face blank. He looked at me with the most painful of expression, "I…I die?"

**There's a plot twist for ya! What did yall think? Good? Bad? Tell meeeeeeeee please!**

**P.S. I recently published a crossover Hobbit/LoTR fic with Black Dragon Valkyrie. Yall should check it out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I'm back much faster than usual because I feel in light of the recent late update I feel I owe you a new chapter. So here it is! Hot off the presses.**

**Warning: Intimacy in this chapter!**

**Onto the review responses...**

**Teddy bear 007: I don't know how your face scrunched up cause there was no face to describe it! I hope it was a good kind of scrunching!**

**AneeshaLOTR: I did!**

**Silver eyed lass: I really hope you read this chapter too although I feel like you'll want to hit me with a baseball bat after you do.**

**TheParanoidGraveRobber: At first I got really scared when I read your review! I thought you were going to hate me! However I'm glad you still love it.**

**Black Dragon Valkyrie: I was hoping someone would comment on that! I know it was a small detail but I thought it was a super adorbs moment between the two of them! Thank you so much for appreciating that.**

**mandiecandie: Thank you! I know this story is mainly on the humorous side but I'm happy you understand a little bit of seriousness never hurt anyone! If Boromir made you swoon in that chapter I can't wait to hear what you think of this one.**

**DeLacus: Plot twist thingy indeed! It get's even more twisted just you wait.**

**FreeSpiritSeeker: Ohhhhhh crap is right.**

**Shadowed Belief: Oops is also right! Krystin done goofed.**

**Guest (Deathweaver): I'm nervous as to how you'll respond to how he copes with it. I certainly hope you don't hate me afterward. It made my dysfunctional heart incredibly happy when I read this is your second favorite Lotr fic! And your fifth overall! (If you don't mind what is your first favorite Lotr fic? I've been looking for a really good story.) After you read this chapter I hope it's till one of your faves.**

**redhouseclan: Don't flail and run away! Stick around and find out what happens!**

Chapter Twelve-Gyrating and Gin

I raised my hands out in front of me like I would to a baby about to cry, "No Boromir…oh God…no…you-"

"Die," he finished softly. His eyes were wide, his lower lip quavered. "Why-" he took a deep breath and bit his knuckle, "Why didn't you tell me?"

My head was reeling. I didn't how to answer that. How the hell was I supposed to know he would take three arrows to the chest? "I didn't know."

He scoffed and let out something between a sob and a laugh, "Right! That's why you took me to your friend's party? You felt sorry for me? Huh! Is that it?" He flung his arms in the air and turned away from.

Hot tears welled in my eyes, "Boromir I-"

"No!" he roared. He spun around, "I don't want your excuses! I don't want your _pity!"_

Dammit there they go. The fat, hot, ugly tears streamed down my cheeks in rivulets of salty shame. I was too upset to even care about how much the eyeliner and mascara melting down into my eyes burned like all hell or that it was streaking my cheeks with horrible marble like patterns of black and glitter.

"_My_ pity?!" I screamed. "_My _excuses?! Just who the fuck do you think you are? I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for you to be dropped out of the fucking sky right into my fucking life! That!" I yelled pointing at the TV. "That is not real. You're not real! Do you hear me? There's no fucking way in hell I thought all of this could happen but it did! You're here, not there! So that can't happen! Quit your goddamn crying and man up! No one's gonna shoot you with a fucking bow and arrow in fucking Independence, Virginia and you wanna know why? Because no one gives a damn!"

I was seething. I needed a drink. I needed alcohol. I shoved past him and stormed across the room into the kitchen. Flinging the cabinet above the sink open I reached behind the margarita mixers, behind Liam's bottle of Southern Comfort-" On second thought…I grasped the bottle of SoCo, popped off the top, took a swig, then threw at the wall where it shattered into a million pieces on contact.

I smiled and exhaled sharply. God, I hadn't realized how much I had been wanting to do that. "Hey-" I stopped myself. I couldn't very well go from screaming at Boromir to making saucy jokes about my ex…talk about bi-polar. It was only then I realized he hadn't responded in any way to my explosion.

Glancing around the cabinet I was surprised to say the least. He was breathing hard, his hands shook at his sides, and for a moment he just stood there shaking until he just crumpled against the couch and started bawling into his lap.

I reached up and grabbed the bottle of gin my granddad had had since 1931. I lifted my eyes, said a quick prayer, and went to sit beside him. I took a swig and rest a hand on his thigh, not to be creepy or suggestive, pretty sure I read that people are more relaxed through physical contact in some bullshit psychology class in high school. I don't know.

"Boromir?"

He sniffed loudly before releasing another wave of shaky sobs.

I took a deep breath and smiled (even though he wasn't looking) reassuringly, "Boromir I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that. I swear sometimes my brain just shuts down and lets the rest of me do whatever I want." My feigned attempt at laughing and joking went completely over his head so I tried a different approach. "You know just because you're written to die doesn't mean you will."

He raised his head, his face red and distraught. "What?"

I passed him the bottle and nodded, "Do you think Tolkien meant for you to leave the pages he spent hours and hours creating? That you'd end up in some bullshit small town?"

Even with the bottle pressed to his lips I could see a smile was beginning to tug at one corner of his mouth which sent a little jolt of excitement through my veins. I mentally high fived myself for a successful therapy job.

"Boromir your life obviously isn't controlled by some ancient author anymore. It's up to you to write your story," I said giving him the oldest line in the book. "Besides," I added on a lighter note, "who would have known how useful you'd be as a stable hand. I mean I know it's not a castle or anything and it's not glamorous but-"

I was interrupted by his lips. For a second I was just stunned and sat there motionless, letting him kiss a statue but then…then I started to kiss him back and let me tell you, it had nothing on Legolas. This did not feel like kissing my brother.

His rough hand grasped my cheek then tangled into my hair. I reached a hand around his neck as he kissed more fervently than anyone had ever done before. It wasn't until he heaved me onto his lap that a pause in my hormone driven mind took the split second to register what was happening.

I pulled away but my forehead still leaned against his. My lips tingled from where his had been pressed against. We both breathed heavily, his breath hot on my cheek, "Why'd you stop?" He whispered, his voice sending goose bumps down my arms.

"This is wrong," I whispered back as he kissed my cheek, "No it's not."

"You're drunk."

He laughed smoothly, "I can't get drunk off of one drink Krystin. I'm not Legolas." He graced my lips with yet another kiss.

_Well you got something right._

His strong hands caressed the outline of my body igniting flames within me. Dammit I wanted him and I wanted him now.

His grey eyes shone like diamonds in the glow of the television. He smiled, this time a lopsided half-smile but man, did it send chills down my spine. "Krystin, you just told me my story has yet to be written that I make my own choices. Well, for now I'm choosing you."

The words dripped off his lips like honey. My insides were melting and my outsides were all a quiver. All I had to do was kiss him…

"Boromir," I whispered slowly.

"Mmm," he murmured against my neck. I let my neck relax back in the small moment of intimacy.

My heart fluttered inside my ribcage like a bird trying to escape. I was nervous. I was a virgin. Was my first time really going to be with Boromir? I had to tell him so gathering all my courage and shutting down my nerves I brought his face to mine, "I've never done this before."

A soft sigh escaped his lips immediately making my stomach twist itself up in knots. Should I have told him? Jesus! I should have just kept my mouth shut.

Instead I was met by another bout of searing kisses. Our breath hitched as we fought for air between each one, "If we're gonna keep doing this I'm gonna need more of this," I said picking up the gin and downing a fair amount.

Boromir took the bottle from hand and slipped his hand into mine, our fingers interlocking. Heat burned within me. "Why don't we move this to the-" I could feel a shy blush making its way across my cheeks, "to the uh-"

A devilish flair appeared in his eye matched with his equally as devilish smile. He scooped me into his arms earning a series of excited yelps on my half and stumbled into the bedroom where he clumsily dropped me on the bed. His hand traced the curve leg, pulling the dress's hem up simultaneously.

_Am I really about to have sex with a fictional man?_

Boromir pressed his lips to the skin above my breast, my womanhood burned with passion as he suckled the area.

_I guess that answers that question!_

I locked my legs around his waist and forced him onto his back, taking him by surprise. He smiled his wickedly entrancing smile and tucked a loose (and rather limp) curl behind my ear.

"How's that for pity?" I muttered in his ear before kissing his neck. He groaned softly which I took as a sign that I was doing something right.

I straddled his waist and began unbuttoning what used to be a nice, pressed dress shirt. My hands shook and it took longer than I would have liked. Boromir must've sensed this because his calm and relaxed ones moved mine aside. Button after button revealed more and more skin. I waited hungrily for the final reveal. As he reached the final buttons I dropped the straps of my dress.

He eyed me in an almost quizzical manner, "What?" I asked afraid I'd done something wrong.

He sat up revealing a row of six prefect abs. I had slid back between his legs and knowing me I was probably gawking. Under all that armor there was actually something and already knowing the size of his package I took that as an advantage on my part. Boromir's calloused hands moved up my arms and slid over my shouldesr.

I stared up into his eyes. I swear they went on for miles; it was so easy to get lost in them.

"Let me," he finally whispered. His hand tucked beneath my arm and slowly he began unzipping the dress. For the next five seconds the only sound heard was the quiet buzz of the zipper coming down until it hitched at the base.

Boromir's grey eyes flicked up looking for my approval. I giggled (remind me to slap myself later for doing so) and nodded. He let go, I straightened by back and the dress fell around me in a silken circle exposing me in all my glory.

His hands delicately explored my body, caressing every part of my bare skin, cupping at my breasts. Starting at my neck his lips breathed delicately against the smooth skin making his way down to my naval.

I looped my arms around his neck and brought myself closer. Delivering one final kiss he brought his head up and through my arms kissing my lips, "You're beautiful."

Thankful for the cover of night, I was glad he couldn't see the way my cheeks were burning red, "Yeah?"

Slowly Boromir lay back against the pillows, guiding me down on top of him. "Most assuredly." I smiled daftly as his hands pulled down the remainder of my dress so now the only thing I had on was a pair of lacey blue panties.

I pressed both hands against his chest and eyes never leaving his I deliberately dragged them slowly down his body (mainly to tease him but I wanted to explore his muscles) and over his abs until my hands reached his belt.

That I handled better than the shirt. With a sheer flick of the wrist off went the belt. I tossed it aside and let it clatter against the floor. Letting him shuffle out of his pants I did the same. I was now on my knees, my body fully aglow in the moonlight from the one window.

Boromir smiled his handsome smile as he brought me to his lap. God he was sexy. Dark and dangerous, he was wild. Knowing I had to start doing something I slowly began rotating my hips against his. He moaned against my chest and I smiled into his shoulder, satisfied with myself.

As I got more comfortable with the way we were moving my body picked up the pace as if on autopilot. The sounds escaping Boromir's lips implied he was enjoying it so I was glad my hips knew what to do 'cause I sure as hell didn't.

Boromir's grip tightened around my back, his fingers pressing into my spine. At any other time that would have been uncomfortable, borderline painful even, but now, now it only pushed me to go faster and harder. His hands danced over my skin as if he knew where I wanted to be touch. Hooking his fingers around my backside he rolled me beneath him adorning me with sloppy kisses all the while.

Locking my arms around his neck I pulled myself up and kissed his collar bone, followed by a nip at his pec. "That's how you want to play?" he whispered seductively in my ear. I answered with another quick nip at the other. He laughed and fell back onto the pillows, this time yanking me on top of him but I wouldn't let him take control.

Lacing my fingers through his, I raised his arms above his head. Squeezing my hips tightly against his waist I lowered myself on top of him and littered his chest with kisses. The hard edges of his muscles glistened with sweat. It was hot and if it weren't for the other eight out in the barn I would've opened a window.

I could feel the mixed beat of our hearts. Both beat wildly and out of sync. (Sorry, this isn't some romantic Twilight bullshit where we have sex so our hearts beat as one or whatever else dumbassery fitting in along those lines.) Boromir pulled hard against me, his eyes begging me to go further.

I eyed him curiously and smiled teasingly. I hadn't stopped grinding against him and his manhood but my pace had slowed tremendously. We were both ready for more. At least I was. My lower body pulsed with desire.

"Shall I?" Boromir whispered dangerously.

I nodded and he smiled, handing the reins off to him he took full control. His hands lingered on my breasts a moment before trailing around my stomach and around to my backside. Each kiss he grazed my skin with I swear left burn marks that's how hot they felt, like the very skin on my bones melted at his touch.

I could feel it, I could feel him. Inching closer and closer…I moaned loudly and right before he made entry my eyes shot open, "Boromir!"

A slight murmur escaped his lips, "I know I know."

"No Boromir," I pushed myself off him, much harder than I meant, and fell over the beside sprawling across the floor.

"What is it?" he asked, "Am I hurting you?"

I shook my head, "No," my lower body pulsed harder, angry with me for stopping, "God no," I said recovering from the fall. "We need protection."

Boromir sniggered and cocked his head to one side, "Krystin, I'm almost positive I've proven you're quite safe with me."

I sighed, my body trembling from Boromir withdrawal, "Protection. You know, condoms?"

The dumbfounded look in his eyes didn't for one second distract from his bewitching smolder. I just wanted to throw myself at him and scream "Take me now!" but I knew better. It was one thing to have sex with Tolkien's creation it was a completely separate thing to have his baby.

I reached over and slid open the bedside table and after a minute of rummaging around in the darkness I managed to find one of the plastic covered squares. I ripped open the packaging and pulled out the rubber sheath.

Tossing it toward Boromir he picked it up, eyeing it suspiciously. After a minute of scrutiny his confused eyes flicked my way, "What am I to do with this?"

My voice caught in my throat. I felt like I was back in junior high, fitting one on a cucumber in sex ed. I could hear the teacher's voice clear as day, _Everyone. Girl or boy needs to know how to properly put on a condom._ I swallowed, "You just…slide it on."

Boromir sputtered and laughed, "This? Put this on there?"

I nodded, "It prevents me from getting pregnant."

Boromir's brow knit together, "Prevents? In Gondor it'd be an honor to have my children!"

I sighed and fell back onto my heels. Oh my God, he did not just say that. "Well in my world it's not and if you want to get with this," I gestured toward my body, "You need to get with that," I pointed to the condom.

_Please get with that. For the love of all that is good, get with that_. My insides were screaming for him. His hands twitched. I held my breath as I watched him slide it on. As soon as it was in place I pounced.

"Krystin!" He laughed and tenderly kissed my neck. I moaned softly into his ear earning a sigh on his behalf. He looped his arms under mine and allowed his hands to tangle into my hair. After a minute or two of getting back into the swing of things I was ready, "Do it," I whispered.

He chuckled sinfully and magically. Fear, anxiety, excitement, everything surged in my veins as I waited. I wasn't sure what to expect. Would it hurt? Would it be everything Lana said it was? Again, I felt him coming in, slowly at first, and then all at once.

I screamed out and dug my nails into his broad shoulders, "Boromir!" A sensation came over me like I had never experienced. I couldn't quite put a finger on it but for some reason I felt like crying. Moving slowly at first he soon picked up his tempo. I had long since abandoned my hold on his shoulders and was now gripping at anything I could my hands on, the headboard, the sheets, anything.

Pain, God there was so much pain but in that pain there was also pleasure. It was the weirdest thing I'd ever felt. My heart thumped heavily against my chest, beating harder than an 808 Drum.

So together we moved in this odd synchrony where each of us knew what the other wanted. Tossing and turning and rolling until we were both drenched in each other's sweat. He was going harder than before and I wanted to tell him to stop, that it hurt, but at the same time I didn't. I never wanted it to stop. All of a sudden a new sensation was boiling within, all the feelings of before just seemed to maximize by a million percent. I felt the heat spread from where we were joined, like a raging fire until I finally orgasmed. I screamed out breathlessly and relaxed out of his grip.

Boromir rolled off of me so he was now simply lying beside me. In the darkness the only sound was our heavy breathing. In the shadow of the moon I could see the outline of his strong chest heaving in the darkness and I knew mine was doing the same.

"That…" I breathed. I couldn't even speak. I slapped a hand against his chest, "That was amazing."

He smiled and propped himself up on his forearm so he was facing me, "Thank you."

I laughed and swatted his arm out from under him so he fell into the sweat drenched sheets, "Don't get cocky now! I have nothing to compare to, for all I know you're terrible."

He chuckled, "I can assure you I am not terrible."

I laughed and hugged the sheets up over my chest. I was exhausted. That was one hell of a workout. I tried to hide my yawn.

"It's okay. Go to sleep Krystin. Tomorrow-" but I was already asleep.

000000

I opened my eyes but closed them again when the sun decided to blind me. Opening them again, slower this time, my senses began to register and my brain began to remember.

My muscles ached. So much that even breathing hurt but man, had it been worth it. I sat up slightly and looked around the room. Pillows and blankets were strewn carelessly about the room. The only thing left on the bed was the sheet which covered Boromir, but only just. Our clothes were scattered around the room in no special way.

Just as I was about to lay back down I caught sight of myself in the mirror. I wanted to scream. Thank God the sun went down at night and that people didn't have sex with the lights on. My hair was a rat's nest. Forgetting I had cried, trails of smeared makeup covered my face. I looked like a prostitute found murdered in a back alley.

Carefully sliding off the bed so as not to wake Boromir I crept across the room. Grabbing the nearest article of clothing I slipped on his dress shirt. Haphazardly I buttoned a couple and turning the doorknob slowly I darted out toward the bathroom...

Until I heard someone clear their throat.

I felt my shoulders tense. Slowly I turned on my heel afraid of who I'd see.

Gandalf stood tall against the kitchen counter, "Oh my," was all he said. However he wasn't alone. Gimli popped out from around the cabinets. He laughed heartily and winked, "Well Lassie, I hope you weren't too rough on the boy."

**Please! Please! Pleeeeeaaaassseee don't hate me for doing this! I know I tried intimacy between Legolas and Krystin which turned out to not be right for this fic but I needed something...scratch that...someone to spice things up and I felt Boromir could deliver that. Now, this doesn't mean that they're going to fall in love and it's going to turn into a Twilight love story thing. I can go one of two ways: A) they can become a pairing or B) this can be a one and done type scenario. I desperately want to know what you think of this so be honest but please don't flame.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Look at me, I'm on time! However this chapter is shorter and I was hoping for fifteen reviews this time round (to get to 100) but I'm honestly not to proud of this chapter. I don't know, you guys be the judges! Maybe I'll be surprised.**

**The votes are in! The majority of reviews were in favor of Krystin and Boromir.**

**There is no sexy fun in this chapter but there is more to come later so settle down ;)**

**Onto the reviews!**

**The Paranoid Grave Robber: Yay! You don't hate me! I'm glad you love it!**

**Teddy Bear 007: Perhaps not a pairing yet...**

**kvdsouza: I don't see them all fluffed up either. Glad to see we're on the same page here. Good eye, picking up on that tension.**

**Rorythedragon: The reviewers have decided**

**AneeshaLOTR: I know you didn't like the idea of a pairing but fear not, it's not quite a pairing. You'll have to stick around and find out what happens.**

**mandiecandie: I'm glad the Twilight joke didn't go unseen! She is not a floozy! Remember her and Liam were in a pretty serious relationship for a time. Plus she is a college student so condoms are usually in the hands of that particular branch of society.**

**DeLacus: Thank you for your compliment dear.**

**FreeSpiritSeeker: Thank you! That was a fun line to attach there.**

**Guest (Deathweaver): Stunned? Good? Bad? It makes me happy this one of your favorites, like seriously, its a major confidence booster.**

**Guest: I agree there isn't enough fic about him. I love him too!**

**haldomir: Intersting name there, I like it. The lack of fic is ridiculous, I agree 100%**

**redhouseclan: It was indeed 'cray' and yes, he does indeed deserve happiness all things considered...**

Chapter Thirteen-Bachelorettes and Biology 

For once I was speechless. No witty comeback. No snarky comment. I was at a loss for words. Was I supposed to defend myself? Ugh, I feel dirty.

"Look guys I had a long night-"

Gimli snickered, "Course you did!"

There was no way I'd come out on top this round. I was caught red handed; I may as well accept it.

Gandalf shuffled behind the counter and smacked his lips together in a similar fashion to most old people when they're ready to move on to something new. "Well my dear perhaps you should clean yourself up. I'll make some tea."

The cabinet door creaked on its ancient hinges as he began rummaging through spices and condiments for the box of pre-made, just add water tea.

Upon closing the door his eyes fell upon the fresh stain on the wall, trailing down the mottled wallpaper to the floor covered in glass from my bout of rage the previous night.

A disapproving stare flitted my way of which I purposely avoided. Instead I fiddled with the hem of Boromir's shirt. Repeatedly I pulled it down an inch or two for fear of flaunting something Gimli had no business seeing. Unlike our first meeting this time I hadn't anything shielding my lady bits from prying eyes.

"Where is the lad anyway? Still asleep I'd warrant!" crowed Gimli with yet another obnoxious laugh.

As if on cue Boromir's voice flitted down the hall calling my name. Two days prior I couldn't be bothered as to how it sounded but now, now it sounded completely changed. In what way I couldn't quite put my finger on but it made me feel something.

"Boromir," I attempted to make it sound like I wasn't in complete distress mode so his name came out in some combination of a cautioning sing-song.

"Why don't you just stay in the room?" I made sure to annunciate sharper to make a point of it without seeming completely obvious that I was trying to keep hidden. Not because I didn't want Gimli or Gandalf to know, they did, I just wanted to save me and I guess him, from embarrassment.

"I'm just going to take a shower. I'll be back in a minute."

Boromir's warm laughter floated down the hall. I could hear the coyish quality in the sound. "Hmm, why don't I join you?" His voice was getting louder which meant he was out of bed, coming out. Boy was he in for a surprise.

"No!" I laughed nervously. "Really, it's okay!"

The click of the doorknob twisting made me flinch.

_Please be dressed. Please be dressed. Don't be naked-well actually…no! Don't be naked._

Boromir, obviously oblivious to his surroundings came out and pressed himself into my body, his bare skin warm against mine. He looped his long arms around my waist and pulled me in close, nuzzling my neck and whispering in my ear.

I tried hard not to laugh as the stubble around his chin tickled the contours of my neck. "Boromir," I paused, "We're not-uh-alone."

Instantaneously his brain clicked into place and his eyes located the other people standing not but ten feet away. Red hot streaks blazed across his cheeks as his eyes began searching for something to cover himself with.

Lunging out to the side he grabbed a black and white portrait off the side table and held it over his manhood.

_No, not Grandma! _She was probably rolling in her grave over this one. _I'm so going to hell._

_On_ the other hand though Grandma had been quite the flirt in her day, even up to her last day, flirting with the doctors and nurses every time they came to check her vitals or pump drugs into her IV. She was in the branch of the elderly tree that still like to pretend they were young. You know what I mean, the ones that have neon pink nails with wine red lipstick caked into the creases of their cracked lips. Now that I think about it she's probably looking down wishing she could get a piece of Boromir.

"G-G-Gandalf! Gimli!" His greeting was shaky. "Good morning."

"Good indeed!" Gimli winked.

"We were just…" He jabbed a thumb into the air behind us. He shrugged and stuttered some incoherent babble. "We were just…you know!"

Gimli inclined his head toward us as if trying to make a point. "Yes laddie. I know."

I opened my mouth but no words came out so I let it fall shut. Not doing what else to do I dropped my head into my hands mumbling 'Oh God' over and over praying when I looked up I'd be alone and it was just an all too vivid and awkward dream I'd landed myself into.

However I knew better so when I looked up I wasn't all too surprised Gimli was still smiling smugly in front of me or that Gandalf was still shuffling about making tea or that Boromir in all his glory stood naked behind me.

The screen door creaked open on the front steps. Heavy thumping indicated the footfalls of a hobbit. "Krystin!" My shoulders tensed at the sound of Pippin's voice.

He rounded the corner, his cuffed jeans still scuffing the floor. In his arms he held a hen much too large for his arm span. "Krystin I think there's something wrong with-" He looked up and I swore his eyes about damn near popped out of his skull.

"Oh!" He yelped and the chicken flew up into the air, squawking shrilly at the movement. Pippin's eyes darted from me to Boromir. He screamed and made a mad dash for the door. "Naked! No! No! Boromir! Naked!"

"Oh for pity's sake!" Boromir turned and skulked back to the bedroom, his pale bottom open for everyone to see.

The door slammed behind him, rattling the door frame, followed by a thud which I could only guess was him falling onto the bed.

"That-" Gimli said, his lips forming a tight line, "That was blinding."

I rolled my eyes and locked myself in the bathroom. Sinking down onto the closed toilet I dropped my head between my knees and linked my fingers behind my neck. Somehow this position, awkward as it may be, relieved tension and right now I was chock full of it.

000000

"SHE DID WHAT?" bellowed Legolas upon hearing Pippin's news. Well. Scratch that. It wasn't so much 'Pippin's News' but more so an inference. Amongst the incessant babbling and stammering he could decipher "Boromir" and "Krystin" and "naked" and "Kissing her neck."

Legolas' fists clenched at his sides. "Can you believe this?" he fumed to Aragorn. The only poor soul who hadn't been able to escape Legolas' drama queen styled melt down.

Aragorn reclined against several bales of hay he himself had stacked several days prior. Folding his arms behind his head with one leg bent up and the other outstretched he decided this was a comfortable position to listen to Legolas' one way heart-to-heart.

"I mean honestly," fret Legolas. "Him? Boromir? An arrogant ass he is! You saw how he was in Rivendell, the greed in his beady eyes!" Legolas paused and shot a pleading look in Aragorn's direction. He kicked up dust with the toe of his boot, "What does she see in him? He lacks honor, valor, decorum! He's just another lumbering oaf of a man!"

Aragorn sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees, rocking slightly. He knew Legolas and he was not being himself. He'd never gotten this worked up over a woman. "Mellon-nin," Aragorn said as lightly as possible so as not to illicit another wave of emotion. "Coming from another," he swallowed and chuckled, "'lumbering oaf of a man' I believe Krystin is more comfortable with Boromir because he is more…like her?"

Legolas had his arms folded, one hand holding his chin as if he was deep in thought carefully analyzing the ranger's words. "Like her?" he repeated softly.

The elf raised his eyes, his eyebrows shooting up in tall arches, "What? As in human? A man's biological makeup is no different than an elf's and I know I am far more endowed than Boromir!"

Aragorn pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. Legolas had clearly missed the point. "No Legolas, I mean you're a foreign concept to her. A different species. Boromir, as a man, provides her with a sense of security. Something she knows."

Legolas yelled out and cursed in Elvish, "Eru, how she makes my blood boil!"

Aragorn wiped his face and laughed, "Then why are you getting so worked up over her?" Then to himself he whispered, "I swear it's like I'm talking with Thranduil."

"Because Aragorn! She's different! Elf woman chase me around the throne room begging for my companionship but Krystin! I don't understand. I never had feelings like these in Middle Earth! She pushes me away and it makes me want her! The way she's so sure of herself, so defiant…" A fondness was creeping into his voice, the anger fading. "She's fascinating."

Then in an instant it was gone and the depths of his eyes were swirling into deep blue storm clouds, "Yet she chooses to bed Boromir!"

Aragorn had long since grown tired of Legolas and his feelings. He loved him dearly as if he were his own brother; he was his best friend no doubt. However, in this case there would be no getting rid of him. "Legolas, why don't you just go have a chat with Boromir then?"

Legolas' head popped up. He snapped his finger and smiled, "That's brilliant! I'll show her!" His voice became borderline giddy and Aragorn could feel an unsure feeling growing in his stomach. "I'll prove to her that I surpass Boromir!"

And before Aragorn could argue for further details the prince had bounded out of the barn, his figure disappearing down the path to the house.

Four round faces peeked inside the door. "Is it safe?" asked Merry.

Aragorn closed his eyes and returned to his former position. Dipping his straw hat down over his eyes a small grin could be seen curving about his lips, "It is here."

000000

There wasn't enough makeup remover in the world able to break down the makeup stains racooning around my eyes. I exfoliated and scrubbed until I was sure I'd rubbed the skin clean off my face.

I had finished showering five minutes ago but the faded gray blotches around my eyes still remained. As I reached for another makeup removing wipe I heard the front door open.

"Where is he?"

My heart stopped and for a minute I swore I forgot how to breathe. In. Out. In.

Legolas.

Oh God what twisted version of this story had made its way to his ears? Why did he want to see Boromir? Would he hurt him? The invasive thoughts of my subconscious thrived at the idea of a fight breaking out over her. She brushed it off and pressed an ear against the door.

With the overhead fan thrumming she could only make out several words at a time. One of the voices was Legolas but the other Gandalf. I breathed a sigh of relief. Gandalf would surely talk some sense into him.

With my nerves now somewhat subdued I returned to the war between my face and my makeup. Until of course I muffled yell broke through the fan's hum.

"What are you doing?" The voice indisputably belonged to Boromir. Even through the fan's obnoxious noise I knew it.

Then came Legolas' answer, "Proving a point."

A point? What point?

I couldn't wait anymore. Clearly this needed my attention. Seizing a faded beach towel from under the sink I wrapped it around my body, tucking the edges under my armpits, and opened the door.

Remember the first night I met the fellowship? When I said nothing in my life could prepare me for that moment? I was wrong. Oh my God I was wrong. Nothing in life could prepare me for the spectacle unraveling before my eyes.

Boromir-still naked-was pinned beneath Legolas' foot. How he'd gotten him on the floor in the first place was a mystery to me but that wasn't the whole of it. Legolas' hands were moving fast as lightning and before I could stop him for doing what he was about to do his belt was off and his pants were down around his ankles revealing a rather impressive…but hairless(?) penis.

"We are the same!" He exclaimed. Bending over he picked up pulled up his pants and fastened his belt securely around his waist. He lifted his foot off Boromir's chest and huffed and accomplished sigh, a smile finding its way to his lips. "There." And just like that he was out the door.

My eyes were glued to the spot he had just been standing. I feel against the doorframe, water from my body dripping carelessly onto the carpet. "What the hell part of the psych ward have I landed myself into this time?" I wondered aloud.

Gimli appeared in front of me, my cell phone buzzing in his hand. "Krystin," he said softly. He was obviously as shocked as I was.

Numbly, I reached out and took the phone. Lana's name flashed across the screen followed my an icon of an envelope indicating she'd texted me. I opened the message and felt my stomach flop.

**Lana's Bachelorette Party!**

**Alcohol, dancing, and strippers! **

**When: Friday July 18, 2014**

**Where: Krystin Sinclair's Barn (1034 Oakley Road)**

_Krystin Sinclair's Barn. _

My barn.

Strippers. Alcohol.

I had certainly had enough of the first one to last a good while (even though looking at Boromir lying on the floor made me want to pounce) but the latter…that I had never needed more.

**Told ya it wasn't anything special. Again, not proud of it but be gentle please! **

**Later on down the road...many chapters later...I was thinking that perhaps Krystin would return home with the Fellowship? Basically she'd be in the situation they were in when they came to Earth except now it would be Legolas and Gimli's turn to make fun of her and the things she does wrong, her being fit for a Middle Earth wardrobe etc...etc..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello lovelies! I'd just like to point out that you guys all teased me! 99 reviews! It's dangling over the 100 mark and no one was willing to push it over the line! No hard feelings though I promise :) The bachelorette party chapter is here and it is on time! I love it when that happens. Again, I don't what it is but I'm not too fond of how this turned out. However I thought that the last chapter and everyone still seemed to love it so what do I know?**

**Reviews!**

**DixieRoseTx: Well we've already talked some but I still want to say thank you for the review. That, and I hope you're still doing well and are out of the hospital! Fingers crossed.**

**FreeSpiritSeeker: Yes, comparison do make for a good laugh and sure, take him. He might as well not go to waste right?**

**mandiecandie: after the bachelorette party it shall be! I'm glad you were cracking up. I'm awfully curious as to how you're going to react to this chapter, hopefully its not by throwing sharp objects at me.**

**Teddy bear 007: Are you kidding? Earth is driving Legolas mad! She made him cut off his trademark hair and then brushed him off for a man, Boromir no less. He's in his own right to be a little off his rocker at this point. Just wait till he's back in the comfort of Middle Earth.**

**LadyVanya: Well thank you. In regards to the whole time thing. I'm probably going to make it a time lapse thing where in Middle Earth it was only a few days whereas in Earth it's been a couple months. That gives Middle Earth time to freak out but not enough time for the entire world to go to shit under Sauron.**

**DeLacus: Thank you much.**

**Coffee and Twinkies: Yes, Krystin WAS supposed to plan the party. Lana however has different plans. Where this wasn't a Gimli chapter persay, he was definitely in it a lot so I hope you liked it.**

**VeryaTirananniel: I'm definitely curious as to what you think of this chapter then.**

**Guest: Well thank you, laughing tends to be a side effect of reading this story.**

**Guest(Deathweaver): I'm glad it's still your second favorite. By the way I started reading Darkness in the Forest and you're quite right, it is good!**

Chapter Fourteen-Dancers and Decisions

By now Lana had at least thirteen missed call and a surplus of angry texts from me since I received her impromptu invitation yesterday. The bachelorette party at my house, at my barn? What happened to me planning it?

Finally on the sixteenth call, on the third ring Lana's familiar drawl flitted through the phone. "Krystin, what do you need?" She chirped.

"What do I need?" I asked angrily, "I need a decorator and alcohol and strippers considering I have…" I glanced at the clock, "Five hours until your bachelorette party that you took upon yourself to plan, at my barn might I add!"

Lana's shrill laughter echoed through speaker. I held the receiver six inches away from ear for fear I'd go deaf. "Krystin, sweetheart," she resorted to pet names when she knew she'd done something to anger someone, "I just remembered how fun it was having your Sweet Sixteen out there so I thought it'd be a good place for us to get our swerve on ya know? And I have everything taken care of. Decorators will be at your house at six, caterers are on their way now with the alcohol."

I breathed a sigh of relief but then it hit me, "Lana what about the strippers?"

There was a silence on the other end of the line.

"Lana?"

Lana gave a short sigh, "I ran out of time…I was hoping you could…I'll text you the number!"

The line clicked dead.

I pressed the end call key on my phone and shoved it into my back pocket. Of all the things she left me to do it had to be the strippers. For a second I just stood there in the middle of the living room enjoying the rarity that was my empty house.

The others had been out working and doing the daily work for an hour already. I had just rolled out of bed to get ready when Lana called so now I was late to meet Gimli. I was supposed to meet him and together the two of were going to clean out the chicken coop.

Yanking on a pair of Wranglers and the first (semi) clean tank top I could find I grabbed my boots and stumbled out the back door.

Over the hedge row I could see Gimli waiting outside the coop stepping out of the way of chickens as they chased each other about the yard. It was no bigger than a shed the paint faded and the wood weathered. Four windows on the sides were covered so thick with grime it was a miracle any light got in at all. Overall it was an outdated little shack. If I had the time (or money) I'd invest in a newer model, one that had screened walls so the chickens could more air and light.

I jogged up the dirt path, a wicker basket bouncing against my side as I did so. I vaulted over a chicken and landed before Gimli.

"Mornin' lass!"

I nodded briefly and ducked inside, Gimli right behind me.

"So what exactly are we doing? There aren't exactly chickens in Erebor."

I knelt down to examine the rows of nests, "Just gather eggs and put them in here," I pushed the basket toward the center of the coop.

"Gather eggs," he muttered, "seems easy enough."

We worked in silence, well, except for the constant clucking and ruffling of feathers. The basket was about half full now.

"What's gone and rusted your ax?" Gimli asked placing several eggs in the basket.

I looked under my arm, "What? Nothing's rusted my-" I blew flyaway hairs out of my eyes and grabbed another egg and muttered in a low voice, "My ax is just fine."

He chuckled. "Sure it is. Lass," he said this the way a parent would to get the truth out their child, "come out with it then."

I banged my fist against the wall loosing dust from the short ceiling's rafters and plopped down on my butt. "Gimli, I don't what the fuck is going on anymore."

Gimli sat back on his heels and inclined his head in such a manner as to say Go On.

"It's just dealing with you and the Fellowship, Legolas and Boromir, being a maid of honor…" I sighed and ran a shaky hand through my hair. "I just want a day where I can just breathe and not worry if someone's gonna find hobbits stowed away in the barn or having to round up a bunch of strippers for a party I didn't even know about!" My back fell against the wall and I heaved a rather heavy sigh. I chanced a look up at the dwarf to see if he had followed anything I said.

At first his face was his face was unreadable and blank but then a wide smile full of mirth and heart erupted from his beard covered mouth. "My goodness!" he leaned over the floorboards at pat a reassuring hand on my leg, "I'm surprised you have held out this long. Me? I would've killed the pointy eared princeling long ago and that would've been that. I don't exactly know what 'rounding up strippers' means but if the name is any indication I'm sure it cannot be easy."

He sighed, his wide smile dwindling as he did so. "You're right lass; you do need a day to yourself. To make peace with everything that's happened." Gimli then averted my gaze his eyes fixating on feather littered ground. "What you need is a day in Rivendell."

I gawked. I remembered Rivendell from the movie: the cascading falls falling out from under stone pillars shrouded in flowers and nature's beauty all nestled in that secluded valley. I also knew it was an Elvish dwelling.

"Gimli?" I arched a questioning eyebrow, "Are you speaking in favor of the elves?"

Gimli swallowed. Pink blush spread across the hairless portion of his cheeks. "Well, I, Rivendell is-Agh! What the-" He jumped and started swatting at his beard.

"Get out of there you devil!" He shouted with another swat. I had no idea what was going on. All I knew is that he looked like an escaped schizophrenic patient fighting with invisible enemies. That was until a bright yellow ball of fuzz flew from the depths of his beard and hit the floor with a light thump.

"What in blazes?" Gimli shouted as he smoothed his beard down over his collar.

With a disgruntled peep the ball of fuzz flipped onto two tiny legs. I burst out laughing and stuck out a hand. The chick hopped on and held him up for Gimli to see.

"It's good to know you can slaughter orcs and goblins and whatever else but Lord forbid a little baby chicken-"

Gimli raised his hands and grunted, "I get the point lass."

000000

"This and this and-" I snatched Aragorn's sword from between his lap, "and this need to go."

"Hey I was working here!" Aragorn protested raising his whetstone in the air like a picket sign.

"And you can work on it later!" I retorted as I pulled Gimli's ax onto the growing pile of weapons in my arms.

Carelessly I dumped them behind the hay bales where I was sure no one would look for them resounding in a loud clatter and clang of metal on metal.

I wiped the dust from my hands on my already dust covered jeans resulting in little puffs of dirt to float off into the air. Balancing on my hip I had one arm bent against my waist the other raking through my hair as I scanned the room for any other Middle Earth memorabilia.

Aragorn, now propped up in his crudely made hay bale recliner, laughed.

I straightened out and shot him a look, "What are you laughing at?"

His feigned attempt at stifling his amusement failed, "I find this entire thing to be, well, to be quite entertaining." He sat up and swung his legs over the edge. "You run about here as if you were a chicken with your head cut off and all for something you don't even care about!"

"What? I care-"

Aragorn's eyebrows shot skyward the disbelief in his face apparent. With a high laugh he jumped down from his recliner. "I'm about to make a fool of myself but know I do this because I care about you. Ready?"

Without waiting for any sign of approval on my part he stuck out his hip and flipped his shoulder length hair over his shoulder. "Krystin, I need you to order flowers, send out invitations, call the strippers, and I suppose I should tell you about the gathering I decided to have at your house without telling you but just so you know I'm leaving you to get everything ready." He said all this with a (really bad) attempt at a Southern accent.

Then he jumped several feet to the left and looked at where his impression of Lana had just stood except this time instead of sticking his hip out he hunched his shoulders forward. "Okay Lana, yes Lana, I'll get right on it Lana."

He stood erect. His face softened and the regally rustic look came back to his eyes, the Aragorn I was familiar with. They glimmered in the light breaking through rafters. "You have your own battles to deal with. Don't think I haven't heard you on the phone arguing with your father and over your expenses or Liam. I know you want to help your friend but you've been like a slave to his master, saying yes to everything without protest. Why do you do that to yourself?"

My immediate defense in a case like this would be to say that I do it because she's my best friend but the message failed to leave my lips and I was at a loss for words. I averted Aragorn's waiting gaze and instead focused on the pattern I was drawing in the dirt with the heel of my boot.

Gimli had been trying to say something similar back in the chicken coop this morning.

_Jesus, did they all have some pow wow and decide, 'Hey let's see how far under Krystin's skin today, sound like a plan? Okay break!' _

Brushing my inner musings aside I settled on the most famously abused excuse for an answer, "I don't know."

I flicked my eyes upward just to see if the disapproving stare I felt boring holes in me was real and lo and behold it was ever present as well as much as it was unrelenting. "Aragorn, what do you want me to say? That I'm the world's bitch? What's wrong with saying yes to people?"

"Nothing," Aragorn began, "if you're doing it for the right reasons but you're not! You do it because you feel obligated to do so or out of sheer cowardice!"

For whatever reason this struck a nerve in me and I was stunned. Was I a coward? Did I really let people walk all over me like I was some downtrodden backwoods road?

"Krystin, when you're working about the yards or working with my company, whether it be gardening or fixing fences, you're comfortable and you don't waste time bandying around with us but as soon as Liam or Lana come around you crumble." He lowered his eyes as well as his voice, "I guess I just don't understand how you can do that to yourself."

I opened my mouth to argue when my phone started buzzing in my pocket. Reluctantly I pulled it on and of course Lana's name and picture were flashing across the screen. I looked at Aragorn with pleading eyes but all he did was shake his head, "Duty calls."

And with that he shoved his hands deep in his pockets and shuffled outside leaving me alone leaving me with a nauseatingly numb feeling in my gut.

000000

"Oh sweet Mary Mother of Jesus Krystin, this place looks amazing!" Lana skipped around the barn admiring the transformation the decorators had thrust upon it, her designer cowboy boots kicking up dust all around her.

I scratched at a bug bite on my arm letting her excitement run its course. She was gushing over the millions of clear lights wrapped and twisted about the rafters and beams but I wasn't really listening.

_As soon as Liam or Lana come around you crumble…sheer cowardice…duty calls…_

Aragorn's words hung over me like a black rain cloud heavy with rain and waiting to pour. And though I really didn't want to admit it in some way I knew he was right. I did say yes to everything Lana said and whenever Liam walked into a room I felt about half my size.

The perusal of my conscious was disrupter my Lana chirping my name and waving a perfectly manicure hand in front of my face. I blinked hard and stepped back, "What?" I asked sharper than I meant.

She laughed and flipped her long curls over one shoulder…just as Aragorn had done in his impression…and giggled. She bounced from one foot to the other her red lips forming the biggest of smiles. "I'm so excited aren't you excited?"

I arched and an eyebrow and right as a snarky comment was coming up my throat to poke fun at her junior high attitude three girls in sky high platforms and skin tight dresses teetered in through the propped open doors.

Lana ran to them, greeting them with kisses to the cheeks and a squealish language that I was sure only dogs could hear…until they responded in the same language.

I swallowed my comment and watched and more and more girls, all dressed alike in heels and dresses poured in. At first they all stood hugging and squealing and jumping until one voice rose above the other, "The bar's this way ladies!"

A chorus of cheers and laughter rang out into the clear night air as they swarmed the temporary bar for jello shots and daiquiri's.

I slumped down at one of the burlap and lace draped tables and held tight to my glass of Fireball. Staring at the condensation sliding down the sides I was beginning to think an entire bottle wouldn't be enough to make this night any easier.

000000

However sixty minutes (and six jello shots) later I was definitely beginning to loosen up. I even got up and danced. The music pulsed through my warm body. I could feel it in my heart, the beat pounding in my rib cage.

"Hey ladies!" Drawled a deep Southern accent that probably had a track record for making panties drop. "Did someone order a house call?"

All heads turned simultaneously toward the front. Seven men-of whom I swear, were straight out of _Vogue_\- stood in a v-formation just inside the door. Their devious eyes glinted dangerously in the light; flirtatious smiles graced their muscular jaws.

Hello strippers.

All of a sudden the music changed, the bass dropped so loud I could no longer feel my heart beat but only the steady pulse of the music.

"Then let's get this party started!" He flashed a toothy grin at his coworkers (What else was I supposed to call them?) and in synchrony they tore off their pants unveiling such perfectly chiseled muscles one could assume Michelangelo himself sculpted them.

Everyone took to the tables as they began their dance. Shaking asses, flexing muscles, popping pectorals, it was a sight to see and everyone (myself included) lost their minds over it.

One of the guys hoisted a chair over his head and danced it to the middle of the dance space where he turned it upright and after calling for the bride-to-be Lana was pushed toward them. She was sat down and one by one each stripper took his turn giving her lap dance.

I was laughing and dancing in my seat, a drink raised in my hand. That was of course until I heard voices, four separate voices, speaking in low tones. I turned in my seat and to my horror Boromir, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli were all skulking along the far wall.

I glanced back toward the party. Everyone seemed absorbed by the naked men in front of them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said through grit teeth. _Especially Boromir_ I wanted to add but I didn't. We weren't official or anything and we haven't done anything since that night but I still didn't want him to see me here.

Legolas' eyes stared dangerously over my shoulder toward the party, "We were curious."

"No!" I all but screamed. "No, no! You guys aren't allowed to be curious about this. Get back to the house before someone sees-"

"More dancers!" Screamed Tisha, another bridesmaid with auburn hair and far too much purple eyeshadow.

I jumped in front of them my arms stretched out over them as if that would really protect them.

Three girls ran over and took by their hands and with flirtatious smiles they led them over to where everyone else was.

I looked on, a helpless bystander, as girls got up and gyrated against them. At first they all stood there just letting it happen and to my surprise Gimli was getting a lot of attention and finally he started dancing with them. Legolas seemed to be enjoying himself too. However Aragorn and Boromir looked extremely uncomfortable yet every time they moved out of someone's way the empty space was then filled with two more girls.

I tried to ignore the pang of jealousy each time a girl shook her ass in Boromir's direction. I had no reason to be jealous. I really didn't…but that girl is trying to pull off his shirt and that's by job!

I moved through the crowd until I was before Boromir. Instantly the taut look on his face faded and instead he smiled. I placed my hands on his chest and danced against him. My hands slid down to his waistband wear my fingertips slipped under his shirt and began to pull up.

"Woohoo Krystin!" called one of Lana's friends.

Lana peeked out from behind stripper #5 back. Her face fell at the sight of the stablehands' getting more attention than her.

No one was paying attention to her though. Apparently my dance with Boromir was much more entertaining. Hips sashaying and arms raised above my hand I let the music move me. Throwing Boromir a playful look that signaled it was his turn to show off everyone waited in growing anticipation as to what he'd do next.

Boromir then leapt atop a table and began unbuckling his belt to the beat of the music. Everyone cheered and screamed for more but I just stared. Boromir's eyes were locked on my mine. I felt naked under his gaze and man did it make me want him more than anything.

"What's wrong with your ears?"

The world spun in slow motion. I wheeled around on my heels. Legolas was on Tisha's lap. Her hands were in his hair. Legolas looked petrified. Pushing her hands away he smoothed his hair down over his ears and jumped back.

"I swear- they're like pointed!" Tisha yelled above the music to a concerned friend wondering why Legolas had been scared off.

My heart was in my throat. My breath hitched in my chest. Is this what a panic attack felt like? I couldn't risk anyone finding out anything. People needed to leave.

"Miss?" Stripper #2 tapped my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Krystin?" Sonia, another bridesmaid, stood before me concern knitting her eyebrows together.

Next thing I knew everyone was surrounding me: poking, prodding, asking. Heat boiled in me. I threw out my hands in front of me, "Everyone get out!"

They stood still, frozen in place. Lana squeezed between two people until she stood before me. "Krystin you're embarrassing me," she said through a very fake smile. "Get your shit together."

"My shit?" I asked gesturing toward myself. "Lana, I've been your bitch ever since you asked me to be your maid of honor. I've done everything you've asked of me and its never good enough for you! You always have to come in behind me and do me one better! I'm done."

Lana's hand was perched dangerously on her hip, "You're done?"

To my surprise, and surely everyone else's I laughed and nodded, "Actually yeah! I am!"

"Well," Lana scoffed, "I guess if you're done I can find a new maid of honor."

Was that supposed to threaten me? "Good, I'll look one up in the fuckin' yellow pages and I'll make sure to ask if they're ready to be your bitch!"

Lana looked as if I had just slapped her across the face. She lifted her hand in the air and snapped several times, "Let's take this party elsewhere."

And then like lions to their pride leader the party followed her without question. Someone had shut off the music on their way out and now the only sound that could be heard was gravel flying as their cars tore out of the driveway.

Aragorn came up behind me and clapped his hands on my shoulders. He squeezed them like I was a wrestler about to go in the ring, "I see you've learned your place."

Legolas crossed in front of me, "Why'd you do that?"

That was easy. "I couldn't risk them finding out about you."

Boromir pulled on his shirt, "Are you alright though? What you did was brilliant but that was no easy task."

I shrugged, "To be honest I'm fine. Are you kidding? I don't have to deal with that wedding! No ugly, matching dresses! Gents, life is good right now."

They laughed. Boromir leaned down for a kiss, which I let him place against my lips. I pulled away quickly, "Uh guys," I said looking around, "Where's Gimli?"

"Gimli!" called Aragorn.

An eruption of giggling echoed from behind the hay bales.

Boromir and I exchanged confused awes stricken looks.

"Gimli stop!" squealed a woman's voice followed by laughter.

"You like that lass?"

I doubled over with laughter, "Holy shit!" Tugging at Aragorn's and Legolas' shirt and grabbing Boromir's hand we tore out of the barn.

Gimli and his-friend sat up and looked over the hay bale.

The girl's blonde hair fell over her bare chest, her hands were draped over Gimli's shoulders, "I thought I heard someone."

Gimli chuckled, "There's no one here lassie."

She giggled, "Good," and using his beard as a rope she pulled him down behind the hay where Gimli would end up having one of the best nights of his life.

**So...**

**That all happened. Love it? Hate it? Gimli got lucky what's up with that?**

**Looks like everyone is in favor of Krystin headed back with the Fellowship however I'd like the manner of their return to be somewhat in your hands. How should they return? I have an idea but I'm curious as to what you think! (and for people who have given me ideas in the past I promise I have plans for them)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I didn't die I promise! Life just caught up to me. So here I am with the most recent chapter. I know it's short but I'm going to update sooner, I promise.**

**Reviews...**

**Edwraithwen: Ooooo, out of the country. I'm jealous. Yay, you like the story! I know they are a little OOC but don't worry once they return to Middle Earth they'll balance out.**

**Jess: Why thank you! Anywhere a person goes they're going to pick up the slang, it only fit!**

**Guest (Deathweaver): I looked up Little Fish and I'm sorry but its way too complicated to work into this story. I'm sorry but I'm glad you're still enjoying the story!**

**mandiecandie: Life lessons, that's all it is.**

**TheParanoidGraveRobber: You're awesome. Glad you love it.**

**Silver eyed lass: Yeh haha, Gimli is quite the lucky dog**

**FreeSpiritSeeker: It's not healthy to keep such feelings bottled up. Lana had it coming XD**

**Teddy bear 007: Get more sleep then!**

**DeLacus: Lucky Gimli indeed**

Chapter Fifteen: Surprises and Skinny Dipping

The breeze was soft that day, the tide calm. Reeds rustled along the dunes built up along the row of brightly colored beach houses. That and the low rumble of the waves were enough to make forget about the last two months completely.

No hobbits.

No Lana.

No debt.

No Boromir. Boromir…

I kicked the sand and dropped my head back, breathing in the salty air. Guilt is a gnawing bastard. The entire way here it gnawed at the back of my mind telling me to turn around. So maybe packing a bag and leaving in the middle of the night wasn't the proper reaction but then again…I'm ninety nine percent positive it was.

I blew my hair out of my face and sighed. I couldn't stay there. Everything was piling up. So much depended on me: Lana, the fellowship, the farm. I couldn't handle it anymore. When I hit Roanoke I thought about calling but then I figured none of them would know how to answer the phone.

I wondered what they're doing. Were they looking for me? Would they leave?

A sea gull swooped down, landing in front of me feet. It stared up at me with its beady eyes, head twitching in every direction.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly.

The gull stared a few more seconds before squawking loudly and flying away in a flutter of wings and sand.

I watched it fly away. I watched it until it was no more than a dot along the vast expanse of water. Where was it going? Did it have a home to go to way out there out of sight? Away from everyone and everything?

_Jesus Christ Krystin, stop being jealous of a fucking bird!_

But I was. I was jealous of that bird. And as every girl in every cliché book and movie in that moment I desired nothing more than to be able to fly away. However being the realist that I am and knowing my feet were forever planted on the ground if I couldn't fly away from my problems I sure as hell could run from them.

I kicked off my flip flops and bent over to give my hamstrings a quick stretch. On the way down my eyes fell over the marred flesh from the barbed wire, a constant reminder that everything that'd happened actually did happen.

Using that as fuel to my fire I took off sprinting. Sand flew out from beneath my bare feet. It had been a while since I'd actually run but I ignored the ache in my muscles and pumped my legs and arms harder. The evening sun beat down on my face and neck. I knew it'd be red and burned tomorrow but I didn't care.

Blood pounded in my ears blocking out all other sounds. My chest heaved. Sweat streamed down my forehead stinging my eyes, I could taste the salt on my lips.

Mile after mile passed behind me. Eventually the houses became more and more spaced out until there weren't any and it was just the dunes on my left and the ocean on my right.

My legs were screaming to give up and stop but brain kept them going. I knew where I was going. It was just ahead…

…and there it was. At first it was just a few rocks, a couple boulders set here and there but then the cliffs came into view. Willing myself further I crossed through a break in the cliffs and collapsed to my knees.

Throwing my arms out in front of me I clawed at the sand. Flipping over onto my back I smiled and laughed weakly. The cliffs towered overhead on four sides creating perimeters of the cove. The setting cast a pink glow over everything. A different break in the wall allowed water to pour in. I reached back and pulled off my sweat drenched tee followed by my bra, shorts, and panties. Climbing up the side of the cove I dove in. The freezing waters shocked my limbs but I welcomed it.

Floating on my back I finally felt at ease, like I could finally breathe.

What sounded like a feet shuffling alerted my ears. I stopped floating and began treading, looking for signs of people.

After several minutes I brushed it off. I was so used to having people around I was hearing things.

Whispering voices echoed off the walls. I squeezed my eyes shut, no. No, no, no, no….it was impossible.

"Krystin!"

I opened my eyes to find several blushing hobbits and one staring wide eyed, mouth open. "Hey…guys?" I greeted awkwardly.

This is it. This is my life now. I am going to spend the rest of eternity unable to outrun the fellowship. God has the cruelest sense of humor.

**Short I know, but what'd you think? Is anyone still reading this? They'll return to Middle Earth in the next chapter. Question: Which hobbit is gawking at Krystin?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola mis amigos! I have returned! It's been a while but not as long as last time. Between rehearsal and homework I've had 0 time to write and I'm sorry! I really hope yall enjoy this chapter!**

**Reviews!**

**Tabi: Hey I'm team Legolas too, I just don't think Boromir gets the attention he deserved ya know? PLus I really enjoy writing him.**

**NaruVamp: Is this soon enough for you?**

**FreeSpritSeeker: Haha thanks lovely!**

**Guest (Deathweaver): I'm certainly glad you love me in a non creepy way otherwise that'd be awkward! I hope to hear from you soon!**

**mandiecandie: Can you figure out the purpose of the bird? or where I drew it's parallel from?**

**TheParanoidGraveRobber: I've updated and I'm considering taking the ooc legolas to Middle Earth, not sure yet**

**Silver eyed lass: Don't worry love, I'm back**

**DeLacus: Of course Krystin is going with them**

**Teddy bear 007: Idk, read and find out**

**loren1415: Ding ding ding! You are correct!**

Chapter Sixteen- Storms and Stangers

"Sam, close your mouth!" admonished Frodo with a swat at his shoulder. The stout hobbit dropped his eyes. Even in the pale sliver of moonlight I could see the beet red of his cheeks.

"I meant no offense! I wasn't staring!"

Pippin snorted, "Wasn't staring? Ha! Sam my dear, if you're going to stare you must be discreet, like this!" He made an obvious display of peering out the corners of his eyes.

I chuckled but that's when I realized what…who…he was staring at.

"Samwise Gamgee!" I made a mad dash (mad swim (?) to the ledge where I dropped my clothes but when I stretched my hand out to grab them all I felt was sand between my fingers and then before I knew it five strong fingers wrapped around my wrist and pulled me out of the water.

"Wha-?!"

Two arms wrapped around my waist, spinning me around pushing my back into the rock face. When I felt the scruff against my cheek I knew exactly who it was.

"You're far too careless with who you let see your body bare," he spoke in a low rumble that made my stomach turn.

Instead of entertaining him I pushed him off and snatched my clothes up off the ground. As I turned to walk away I pulled my shirt on over my head but when I got my shorts on I turned around to face him, "I let you see it didn't I?"

Boromir's face fell and the hobbits were trying not to laugh.

A twinge of guilt jabbed at me. I wanted to apologize but I couldn't. Leaving was the right thing to do…wasn't it? No one human being should have to be saddled with nine fictitious men for the rest of forever.

But why did I feel so terrible?

_No. Stop it. You did the right thing._

"Why are you even here? How did you get here?" I raked a hand through my wet hair and sank down onto one of the salt sprayed boulders.

Boromir motioned for the hobbits to leave, "Go back to the house. Tell the others we'll be there soon."

My stomach flopped, "They're all here?" I dropped my face into my hands, "They're all here. Holy shit."

I felt Boromir's body sit next to me. "How you find shit to be holy is beyond me."

As much as I wanted to hold my ground I lifted my head and cracked a smile. "You know damn well what that means by now."

He grinned, "You smiled though."

I sighed and glanced skyward, a storm was rolling in and by the feel of the air it would be bad.

"Why did you leave?" Boromir was no longer looking at me but staring into his hands, "You just left, without any word of goodbye."

I breathed in. Somewhere in the distance thunder rumbled. "I grew up with nine brothers. We lived in a one story house; my brothers, my parents, and I. I thought growing up like that I'd be able to do this, ya know? But with Lana, and the loans, and the farm, and keeping y'all's secret. I couldn't handle it. I let my fear get the better of me. I didn't leave because I didn't care. I did. I cared too much," I laughed softly and shook my head, "I cared too much for everyone else and everything else I forgot to think about me."

Boromir squeezed my hand. I hadn't even realized he was holding it. I met his eyes, they were soft and bright. He lifted his hand and touched my cheek. I shuddered beneath his touch. I could pretend all I wanted that I didn't want anything to do with him but I would be lying.

I cupped his hand and held it against my cheek, the warmth of his palm comforting. "Boromir."

He leaned in and kissed me softly, "Everything will be alright."

I leaned into his neck and laughed, "God I hope so." I looked up into his face, "I guess I have to go face the others now don't I? I hope I didn't scar Sam for life."

Boromir laughed and took my hand, "I think scarred is the wrong word."

"Oh my God Boromir I-" A booming clap of thunder echoed and the wind picked up. The black clouds that had once seemed so far away were now directly overhead. "We gotta go!" I shouted above the noise.

Seizing his hand we took off running down the beach. The sky held no mercy as it opened the floodgates. San whipped our faces and the rain blurred our vision. Boromir was steadfast with this look of determination plastered upon his face but me, I was laughing. Of all the moments of life this was some of the most unimaginable shit I'd ever gotten involved in and I was loving every second of it.

The little one story shack if a beach house came into view. Gimli was standing atop a fold out chair clutching the railing, "I see them!" He cried. "Come on now, get inside!" He called.

Boromir and I charged the steps and into the house, Gimli tailing close behind. The screen door banged shut behind us.

Gimli was borderline seething. He was yelling oddities I wasn't really listening too but they were somewhere along the lines of "Are you trying to get yourselves killed?" and "Humans! Thinking they can get away with whatever they will!"

Boromir and I just laughed. He smoothed his rain drenched hair out of his eyes, "Gimli, relax my friend!"

Gimli about near choked, "Relax-why I-?! Oh laddie."

"Gimli that is enough!" Gandalf appeared from the hall followed by Aragorn and Legolas, both of who looked less than pleased.

The hobbits scurried out behind them, Sam even further behind with his eyes downcast.

The old man glanced my way, "Krystin Sinclair!"

I jumped. Was I really about to get my ass handed to me by Gandalf? "Uh…yes?"

"I just endured a painstakingly long journey in one of your metal cages you call a car! Why on Earth you trust that confounded device to get you place to place is beyond me! Why these blasted fools wanted to come after you is beyond me!" He beat his staff against the ground in order to emphasize his point.

I had to admit even though I knew I had this coming I couldn't help but take a slight offense to it. Though he was angry at me and all that jazz I was more concerned with the mention of driving. "How exactly did you get here?" I was hoping I wouldn't end up regretting this question.

All eyes shifted to Legolas who smiled a little too much for comfort.

"You shouldn't have taught him to drive," grumbled Gimli.

My eyes popped out of my head, I know they did. "You drove?Holy shit, are you a fucking idiot? Of course you are if you drove! There are laws! What if you got pulled over? What if you wrecked?"

"Krystin my dear, settle down," soothed Gandalf.

"Don't you tell me to settle down old man! That was not-" Something struck me from behind and I hit the floor. I groaned and rolled onto my back, cold drops of rain hit my face.

A gust of wind had blown the salt stained windows open with me in mind as a target. Well, it certainly hit its mark. I stood and rubbed the sore spot between my shoulder blades and latched the windows shut.

As I brought the latch down something out along the shoreline caught my eye. A woman cloaked all in white stood in the water, the waves angrily lapping around her ankles. I leaned in and squinted, no one would be stupid enough to be out in a storm like that.

I squeezed my eyes shut and when I opened them she was still there except now she was walking further out into the water. In the distance waves grew to dangerous heights. I knew if I did nothing she'd get herself killed.

"I'll be back," I said to no one in particular. I dashed out the door and flew down the steps. The wind kicked up the sand at a blinding rate. I lifted a hand to shield my eyes from the grainy wind. My hair whipped around my face and the rain stung my skin.

Somewhere behind me I heard the guys shouting my name. "Come back!" Pippin shouted.

"What are you doing?" Cried Legolas.

I spun in a circle but the woman was gone. It was like she vanished. What if the tide had gotten hold of her and carried her out? "She was just there!"

Boromir ran over, his arms shielding his face. "Krystin there's no one out here! We have to get back inside! It's not safe out here!"

"She's out here! I know it!" And like God himself was there helping me I caught a glimpse of white just ahead out in the water. Her blonde hair seemed unaffected by the elements and that's when I noticed her face. Her regal features were fixated on me. Who was this woman?

Ignoring Boromir's warnings I took off into the water. The choppy waters made every attempt to knock me down but I kept going. The woman was just ahead. I could almost reach her. A wave crashed into me, not enough to knock me over, but enough to steer me off course because when I looked up she was gone.

I spun in another circle. I was a lot further from the shore than I realized. The water was up to my chest. I was in over my head, literally.

Suddenly a bird's cry echoed overhead. A flash of white swooped in front of me. It was the gull. Before the confusion could hit I was consumed by a wall of water.

The black wave crashed over me with a force like I'd never felt before. I hadn't the chance to breathe and my lungs were screaming for air. Debri crashed into my ribs and legs. I could feel blood seeping from some unknown whereabouts.

However there was only one thing on my mind right now.

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die and my body will never be found._

As the darkness started to cloud my vision something….or someone grabbed me from under my arms and yanked me out of the water.

I breathed in deeply, my breath ragged and heavy. Air never tasted so sweet. My savior released me and I collapsed onto my stomach. My sides ached with such pain. My mouth tasted like iron and that's when I realized my mouth was full of blood from a split on my forehead.

Once my heart stopped pounding and I could hear again the world around me began to focus. Wind rustled the trees, birds sang melodiously…

Wait.

This wasn't the beach.

I clutched the ground and felt grass beneath my fingertips. This wasn't the beach. Where was the storm? Where was Boromir?

I jumped up and stumbled. Someone steadied me. I blinked my eyes hard and when I opened them I realized I wasn't seeing double but I was seeing twins. Two men with dark features and hair intricately braided down their backs and their ears….they were pointed.

I looked from one to the other and that's when I realized…

Toto we're not in Kansas anymore…we're in fucking Middle Earth.

**And so begins Part 2 of our story!**

**Did anyone figure out where I drew the White Gull parallel? If you know the song Into The West you should be able to figure it out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey all! I'm back. To be completely honest I'm not too proud of this chapter. It's just been awhile and I don't want there to be another gap like before when it comes to updating. With school, it's really hard to find time to write but I try! I do! I hope you enjoy it in some way or another.**

**Reviews…**

**Teddy Bear007: I figured you would**

**Mandiecandie: I apologize in advance because as of now I feel like I didn't do the twins justice. Maybe…but I don't know! Why do the white gulls call? Yes you got it!**

**Coffee and Twinkies: Agh I'm sorry! I wish you had pm'd me about your idea! I don't know…was it Galadriel? ;)**

**DeLacus: Thank you! I love getting your reviews!**

**TheParanoidGraveRobbers: Indeed they are the twins! Elladan and Elrohir will have a bigger part to play in the next chapter…**

**FreeSpiritSeeker: I don't know…read and find out!**

**ShadowedBelief: You tell me after you read the chapter! XD**

**Mystic Archer Horse: Well thank you very much!**

**Lizzie Salvatore: Ahh yes, the girl hair. I see you've recently started reading. I hope you continue to enjoy.**

Chapter Seventeen- Riding and Rivendell

Panic sent a rush of adrenaline through my veins. The weakness in my muscles disappeared and the blood pouring from my face meant nothing. I was in flight or fight mode.

And I chose flight.

The trees around me blurred. I hardly felt the earth beneath my feet. Their voices called out somewhere behind me but despite the ache in my lungs I didn't stop.

_No no no, please tell this isn't happening. This can't happen!_

The forest was thinning out, trees became sparse and I felt rocks beneath my feet. Somehow I made it back to the riverbed.

Sweat spilled down my face, blood dripped into my right eye, and tears blurred my vision. I was running with no sense of direction in the most foreign of places. I slowed down to a walk before falling to my knees along the sandy banks.

My chest cavity felt constricted, it was what I imagined a hug from an anaconda would feel like. A shape fell beside me but I was too disoriented to make out what it was…or rather who it was.

Voices spoke around me in a language I couldn't decipher. I mean, with two years of high school level Spanish under my belt and knowing I was in Middle Earth they sure as hell weren't speaking Spanish. For all I know these people were trying to hex me (Are hexes even a thing here?)

"Can…-at me?"

A hand swept in front of my eyes and that's when I realized whoever it was they wanted to talk to me.

"Can you look at me?" the voice asked.

I blinked my eyes hard, shapes. I blinked again, faces. It was the pair from the river, what did they want with me?

"Who are you?" I asked finding my voice.

The one kneeling in front of me smiled, it was a strange smile, small and sly as if he knew something I didn't. He put a hand to his chest, "My name is Elrohir and this-" his hand then gestured toward the figure behind him, "-is my brother Elladan. We are the sons of Elrond."

"Elrond?" The name hit me like a tidal wave (funny seeing as how that had just had happened but whatever) I knew that name…from the movie! What was it? It was a meeting of some kind but for the life of me I couldn't remember… "Ow! Fuck! What are you doing?"

Elrohir pulled his hand away, slightly irritated by my outburst. "Inspecting your wound perhaps? Unless you'd like it to get it infected?"

My blood began to boil. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks. Was I really getting sassed by an elf?

_Here I am in the middle of God knows where, somewhere in goddamned Middle Earth and you expect me to let some stranger poke and prod at my bleeding face? Why don't I hang a sign around my neck that says 'Attack Me?'_

But of course I said none of this because for all I knew they were elf assassins.

"I'm sorry," I let my eyes wander a moment looking for some sign of familiarity; "I'm just not from around here."

Elrohir's face suddenly relaxed and he laughed, "That's rather obvious but my apologies, my manners seemed to have escaped me. I'm afraid I'm a bit temperamental. There are quite a few people looking for you."

Elladan knelt down and whispered something to his brother in that incoherent language of theirs. Elrohir glanced my way, nodded and then took off running into the forest.

Turning his attention to me, the remaining twin smiled, "Don't worry, everything is fine. Do you have any idea where you are?"

I shook my head.

"You're in Rivendell; my father is lord of these lands. Now, may I tend you wounds?"

I nodded. He tilted my chin upward. I watched his eyes inspect the gash in my forehead. He gently prodded the area around it, "It's deep but not deep enough for sutures. It should heal fine, just as the split in your lips will."

He balanced a small leather pouch on his knee. From it he pulled a smile vial of opaque greenish liquid. Pouring it on a square of linens he held it just above the gash, "This may sting."

I thought back to the barbed wire that raked my thigh and that stung like a bitch so this probably wouldn't… "HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING CHRIST!"

I swat his hand which I immediately regretted. Shooting pains like lighting shot up and down my left arm. I fell onto my back and clutched my wrist to my chest. Angry tears stung in my eyes.

Elladan swooped to my side, "May I?"

Reluctantly I released my wrist. Placing one hand at my elbow, the other holding my hand, he raised my arm. "It's certainly fractured, quite swollen. Im surprised you hadn't felt it until now. This kind of injury will heal within weeks. Once we get to the house of my father he can set it. But for now…" He ripped off a portion of the cloak draped around his neck (I thought that shit only happened in movies but okay), "I can ease the pain only slightly for which I am deeply sorry."

He folded the fabric beneath the injured arm and secured it behind my neck. He stood and offered me his hand which I graciously took but I didn't let go.

"Krystin, are you well?"

I closed my eyes for a moment and laughed, "Dammit," I opened my eyes and locked in on his. "You look real and you feel real." I let go of his hand, "Whatever the hell you put on my face burned like hell! That pain was real! Which means-" I scoffed feeling defeated, "Which means _this_ is real."

The sound of hooves pounding the ground could be heard approaching from somewhere within the forest. Elrohir emerged from the trees moments later astride a gorgeous chestnut mare. Behind him trailed two geldings, one colored like sand, the other black as night.

"Let's get a move on now," he laughed, "I can't wait for everyone to meet you!" He wheeled around and was gone.

Elladan sighed and gestured toward the horse, "Do you know how to ride?"

I laughed, "Do I know how to ride?"

He looked slightly taken aback, "That's what I asked, yes."

It was then I realized sarcasm probably wasn't big here. "Sorry, I do… I know how to ride."

Elladan looked relieved, "Good then, this should be simple. May I?" He knelt known and laced his fingers together providing a step. I thanked him and allowed him to push me up and into the saddle.

He handed me the reins, "Krystin?"

I wrapped the fingers of my right hand around the braided leather, "Yes?"

"I can promise you that all of this," he stepped back towards his horse, "all of it is real."

He mounted and took hold of his reins, "These horses may be faster than ones you're acquainted with. The journey is quite short, several miles only. Follow my lead." Without another word he took off.

Squeezing my thighs tightly against the horse's sides I dug my heels into her broad sides and off we went. Elladan didn't lie. These horses were fast. I leaned forward against the force and braced myself as she leapt over a fallen tree.

There were several miles later, just as Elladan had said, a building came into view. White arches could be seen above the treetops. The rush of waterfalls could be heard somewhere nearby.

Elladan pulled back on the reins, slowing back to my pace. "Welcome to the House of Elrond."

I craned my neck back to try and glimpse the entirety of the massive structure unfolding before me. A maze of columns and bridges and gardens and waterfalls unfolded before me. Never in my life had I ever seen anything so gorgeous,

"This is incredible," I couldn't help but laugh. Something about this place just made my heart feel light. For a moment I even forgot where I was or what was happening.

"Come on now," Elladan chuckled, "there will be plenty of time for exploring later. Follow me." He turned down a cobblestone path into a grand building, three times larger than any house id ever lived in.

"These are the stables."

I gawked. These were like no stables I'd ever seen. In Independence your stables were fancy if they had a concrete floor, most had dirt floors, but here they were marble! Pillars of marble and crystal separated the stalls. Inside each stole stood some of the most beautiful horses I'd ever seen in my life.

"Alright, I can take it from here. Go on and help her down."

Elladan's voice pulled me out of my awe stricken trance but not quick enough, two hands reached around my waist. I raised. My heart jumped into my throat when I realized just who was pulling me down.

"Boromir!"

He swung me around before pulling me into his chest. I breathed in his earthy musk, something I didn't think I'd ever miss.

I noticed he was dressed in an outfit similar to what he'd worn when I met him. The deep red of his tunic poked out from behind a gray cloak. On his belt he wore a long sword and a white horn I recognized but couldn't quite recall its significance.

"I like blue jeans better but I can get used to this."

Boromir laughed and kissed me. I winced and pulled back. Concern glistened in Boromir's eyes, "You're hurt."

I shrugged, "I'll be alright. Where are the others? Is everyone alright?"

Boromir opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a deeper voice, full of age and wisdom. "Everyone is quite alright. It's you everyone's been worried about."

An elf, who shared many of the same features as Elrohir and Elladan strode into the stables. Robes of sparkling silver danced around his feet as he walked.

"Father-"

"My lord-"

"You're Elrond," I stated. The others looked at me like I was crazy for not addressing him by his title or whatever the hell they do.

His eyebrows arched in a way that said he was amused, "Yes, I am Lord Elrond. I see you've met my sons. I trust they treated you well?" He looked past me and gave the two younger elves a rather parental stare.

I smiled, "Oh yeah, they treated me just fine. They got me here didn't they?"

Elrond smiled, "Well, come then. We must speak in private and those injuries need further tending to."

He turned and began walking off. I glanced back at Boromir who only shrugged and gestured for me to follow. I sighed and reluctantly chased after Elrond.

"So you're in charge around here? Can you tell me how I got here? Or better yet how the fellowship got to my world?"

He spun around, his eyebrows arched higher than I'd ever seen, "We must not speak about this is in the open." His eyebrows relaxed (and so did I,) "I will try and answer all of your questions but not here."

I took a step back, uneasy under his steely gaze, "You're eyebrows are very expressive you know this?"

Elrond smiled but said nothing else. Rather he simply turned around and started walking faster, as if now he had a purpose. "This is the healing wing." He pushed open two doors. A row of beds were pushed against one wall while the other was lined with chest of what I could only guess where medicinal supplies. Other than that the space was empty.

"Take a seat," instructed Elrond with a sweep of his arm in the direction of the nearest bed.

Doing as he asked I sat on the bed, well, the edge of it anyhow. Elrond shut the door and began rummaging through the many drawers all the while murmuring to himself.

"I'm afraid," I jumped at the sound of his voice. Elrond turned around, "I don't have as many answers as you'd probably like to hear."

He set his things down next to me and moved to untie the makeshift sling torn from Elladan's cloak. His eyes fell upon my swollen wrist, "Fractured, just as I thought." Extracting a roll of thick beige bandages and began coiling the dressings around my wrist and hand.

I winced as he tied it off, "What exactly can you tell me?"

"So eager," Elrond whispered, a smile hinting at his voice. "You remind me of Estel, always needing to know what's going on around you. It's a good thing too. You're less likely to be caught off your guard."

_Do all elves speak in riddles? God, get to the point…_

As if sensing my irritation he smiled, knowingly, I didn't like it. "It'll come in handy."

I arched an eyebrow. "Handy for what?"

"When you join the fellowship."

**Like it? Hate it? Like I said, not to please but you'll be the judge of that.**

**Question: Should Legolas keep his short hair and be ridiculed by other elves and dwarves now that he's back in Rivendell? Or should it just come back as if things had reverted back to normal? (Either why he'll get it back it's just a matter of how soon!XD)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18…a little bit of a longer chapter and a little bit more serious but don't worry! Hijinks shall ensue shortly! Especially since the reviews are in, the majority has spoken-Legolas will win back his glorious hair!**

**Reviews!**

**Christina Salvatore: I hope you stick around to find out! Thanks for the review**

**Courage-mylittlelionheart: Well thanks! It certainly means a lot. It's good to know my work is appreciated! Do you write? I wanna start reading and reviewing some of my readers stuff**

**Rorythedragon: the majority has spoken! Thanks for reviewing!**

**TheParanoidGraveRobber: C'mon, you can't write Elrond into a story and not mention his eyebrows ;)**

**DeLacus: Yes the twins! Agh this twins!**

**Alexma-stick around and find out!**

**Mandiecandie: will you ever find out who the lady was? I hope you stick around to find out! I absolutely love hearing from you!**

**Teddy bear 007: Majority on this one! Thanks for reviewing!**

Alarm Clocks and Autumn

Who invented the alarm clock? Who woke up one day and thought, "Hey, I want to make people's ear drums bleed as soon as they wake up? What a perfect way to start the day."

Because that's how I felt right now.

Seeing as how I just finished the last semester of sophomore year of college I should be sleeping in, not worrying about anything, right?

Wrong.

According to my voicemail, my parents were dropping by for 'a visit.' (Excuse my air quotes) When my parents 'visit' they're really inspecting. They comb through the house and barn and the pasture and just about every nook and cranny searching for anything wrong, any mistakes. Anything really to prove I'm not fit to maintain my granddad's property.

This of course meant everything had to be in order just the way my granddad would have done it. The feed had to be organized a certain way, harnesses had to be stacked above saddles, every half hitch knot had to be precise, the list goes on and on. It would be an easy, don't worry kind of thing that I wouldn't have to think twice about…had I been the one maintaining the farm. See, while I'm away at school the Davison triplets take care of everything.

The Davison's were a well-known family in Independence. They were average run of the mill, Southern family. They dotted their I's and crossed their t's, went to church on Sunday and raised six children almost perfectly. The older two, Jeanette and Taylor were both studying engineering at university. The triplets all went to Crossbarrow High School. Jace (the oldest by three minutes) played on varsity baseball and football. He wasn't a genius like his older siblings but he knew how to carry himself through school. Gina and Rina (Yeah, they're parents did that to them) both played soccer. Having seen them play I knew they were strong, agile, and perfect candidates for a farm hands.

To them it was the perfect job for senior year. All they had to do was stop by three times a day (before school, after school, and once at night) and pick up a check every two weeks. It was cheaper than farm hands and they did a good job so I didn't mind how young they were, hell, they're only three years younger three years younger than me.

But they did just about everything differently than my parents would see fit.

Thus explains the reason my alarm clock is screaming at me to wake up at 5 o' clock in the frickin' morning. Blindly I reached out a hand to smack the snooze button but instead smacked it off the nightstand and under the bed where it continued to scream.

"Fuck me!" I groaned as I pushed back the sheets much to my irritation. I moved to pick it up but as I doubled over to do so I picked myself up and yanked the cord from the wall.

_I'll reset that later._

Throwing my hair up in a loose ponytail I tugged on a t-shirt and faded jeans, a multipurpose outfit suitable for both my parents and the amount of work I had to do. Grabbing a granola bar from the box on the counter I cracked the screen door but couldn't even get a foot out the door when my phone started buzzing from the charging station.

_Who the hell is calling me at 5 o' clock in the morning?_

I bit my lip and took a step out, planning on leaving it to voicemail but the persistent buzzing called me back. Letting the door slam behind me I managed to pick up on the last ring.

"Hello?" The greeting came out rushed and curt, whoever was on the receiving end surely would think I was rude.

"Krys? Oh thank the Lord you're awake! I've been up all night thinking about color schemes for the wedding, I'm torn between purple and white or coral and sunflower yellow."

I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index finger, "Sunflower yellow-Lana I'm busy. As much as I'd love to help you pick out colors I can't right now."

Silence. I tapped my foot in aggravation. She always did it. Whenever something didn't go the way she wanted. Wait for it! Here it comes! The high pitched sigh-"Fine Krystin. I'll see you tonight."

The line clicked off and she was gone.

I clenched the cell in my hand. All this wedding shit has turned her into a serious bridezilla. The irony is that she had told me when Tate first proposed, 'Krys, if I turn into one of those crazy brides from TV, tell me!'

You see I would, but I'm kind of afraid she'd rip my face off.

So I just let sleeping dogs lie and let her do her. It'd all be over by the end of the summer. I could get through it, couldn't I?

I shoved my phone in my pocket and opened the door only this time my path was blocked…

"Mom! Dad!" My heart rate jumped sky high and my stomach twisted in knots. I laughed nervously, "You're early!"

Dad pushed his silver rimmed sunglasses up into his thinning silver hair, "Hey there kid! Your Ma and I decided we'd surprise you, drop in before the sun had a chance to rise!" He dropped a beat up suitcase at his side and swept me up in his arms.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck me. Shit._

He placed his calloused hands on my shoulder and looked me over, "What's wrong Krys? You look terrified."

_That's because I am. "_No daddy, I'm fine!" Biggest lie of my life. When were they gonna start the interrogation? The inspection?

"How about some breakfast?" My mom chirped dropping her bags inside the door. She pushed by me without so much as a hello and moved right on into the fridge.

Bent over with one arm holding the door open, the other perusing the contents (which were slim) she craned her head backwards, "Krys honey, I don't see any eggs."

"I uh, haven't gone out yet."

The silence was deafening. My mother looked and my father with such a look I thought she might die on spot. You'd have thought I just told her I shot her favorite dog out in the yard.

My father's face took on a stern expression, "Krystin it's almost six o' clock in the morning and you haven't made your rounds yet?"

My fingers itched at my side. i felt my cheeks grow red. To be honest I didn't know if I was embarrassed or angry but in that moment I couldn't help but scoff, "Dad, I'm not a kid anymore. The deed is in my name. I think I'm old enough to run this place on my own schedule now aren't I?"

"Krystin Sinclair you do not talk to your father like that!" shrieked my mother.

I was letting them rile me up. I could stop, walk away, but goddammit I'm twenty one years old! "Fine, I'll go out right now." I pushed past my father and out the screen door.

"Now look what you've done-" My mother's voice faded behind me as I jogged down the muddy path to the coop.

My heart raced in my chest, pounding against my ribs. I felt like I needed to throw up. No one ever talked to my father like that. I remember when I was thirteen and one of my brother's, Lee, who was seventeen at the time, snuck out to meet a girl. He got caught and when my dad found out Lee tried to fight him and he got the belt. Granted I was far too old for the belt nowadays but that didn't mean I didn't want to be on my father's bad side any less.

I opened mesh covered door and flipped on the light switch. The rows of nest were illuminated by a single bulb which of course right now flickered and died out. Damn loose bulb. Several chicken darted around my feet as I made my way to the ladder at the back of the coop. Most coops were simple five by eight structures without any electricity. Ours was larger, maybe sixteen by twenty, tall ceilings, too many chickens and enough eggs to last a lifetime.

I stretched out the rusty ladder beneath the light fixture and started the six step climb. The worn metal creaked and wobbled under my weight. Disregarding it I climbed higher.

"Krys Honey, get down from there."

I glanced down from my perch to meet my father leaning in the doorway. I turned back and reached for the light, "No thank you, I'm fine," my voice came out strained from pressing my diaphragm up against the ladder.

"Sweetheart you're gonna fall, that ladder is older than I am. Let me do it."

"Dad I'm fine-" And because karma was a bitch my foot slipped, the ladder tipped, and suddenly I was falling. I hit the ground and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt hands on slide under my shoulders. My father perhaps thought his voice sounded distant and strange, "Krystin? Krystin are you alright?"

I rolled throbbing head into the crook of his harm, "I'm fine dad, I'm fine."

"Dad? Who's dad? It's Legolas."

And just like the disorientation was gone and the fog cleared. My eyes shot open, "Legolas?!" I glanced to my left and lo and behold I hadn't fallen off a ladder but rather out of a bed, or so it seemed as I was still tangled up in sheets.

I pushed him away with my legs, "What are you doing? Why are you holding me like that?"

Legolas gawked, "What? You fell out of bed! After being unconscious for three days I took that as a bad sign! Pardon me if I wanted to make sure you were still alive!"

"Well I am! I just-" Suddenly it felt the wind had been sucked out of my lungs, I clutched my side. "Oh shit…"

The irritated look of anger disappeared from Legolas' face and was replaced with one of concern, "Krystin?"

I breathed in deeply, ignoring Legolas, obviously, trying to force the pain away.

"What is it?"

"Someone is kicking me in the fucking ribs!" I seethed through gritted teeth.

"As it should," claimed a familiar voice, "although I'm not sure what the act of intercourse had to do with your ribs but you have bruised several I'm afraid."

Legolas bent at the waist, "My lord Elrond."

The elf lord moved past him and kneeling beside me he stretched an arm around me, "What happened?" Minding my wrist (now tied up in a formal sling) Elrond pulled me up from the ground.

Legolas moved to my other side assisting Elrond, "I was overseeing her condition-" "More like watching me sleep…what is this Twilight?" I mumbled. Legolas paused and glared at me a moment before seating me back in the bed. "And she began to stir until she fell from the bed."

Elrond arched a brow, "You fell?"

I nodded, "It was just a dream," I dropped my eyes to the floor. I just realized I might never see them again, "it was only a dream."

Elrond exchanged a look between me and Legolas. "Right then, well I have some business I must be attending to. Now that you're awake I'm sure the others will be in shortly to see you." He nodded his farewell and departed from the room.

The room itself was wide and spacious, a lot more than my room at home. Tapestries depicting everything from forest scenes to battlefields covered one wall. A bureau carved of delicate craft was pushed against one wall, a mirror hanging above it. Besides that, a night table, and a few chairs, the furniture was sparse. Several roof touching windows allowed light into the room, a soft breeze gently blew the sheer curtains about.

I stared at my one free hand. My skin was pale against the deep green of the blankets. The sheets were soft to the touch, unlike any fabric I'd felt before.

Legolas stood next me, his hands folded in front of him. He was watching me, waiting for me to do something, to say something.

I laughed bitterly, "You know for a second I really thought this was all a dream and that what I actually had dreamt was reality." Sighing wishfully I tugged at a loose thread on the sheet, "but Elladan was right. All of this is real."

A genuine smile appeared on Legolas' bright face, "Come on." He stretched out a hand and tilted his head toward the balcony, "I want to show you something."

Hesitantly I allowed him to take my hand. My knees buckled slightly as I stood. Legolas was quick to catch me, _damn his elvish reflexes, _and balanced me against his side. Slowly we crossed the room and out onto the balcony.

Vines of wisteria crawled over the railing to which I now clung. I blinked hard in the afternoon sun. There was no way in hell what I was staring out at was real…there was no way.

Down below in the ravine the fiery colors of autumn swirled together in patterns of gold and red. A sweet smelling wind sent their branches into a simple yet entrancing dance. A river, crystal clear and crisp, cut through the miles and miles of forestry in a winding ribbon of glistening blue.

"Rivendell," I breathed recalling the name from the movie.

"It's peaceful isn't it? There is a magic to the air here; people are happier, injuries heal, burdens are lightened," Legolas sighed and his expression turned somber, "Though it only serves as a distraction from what's to come."

I turned away from the picturesque scene and faced him, "What does that mean? What's coming?"

Unblinking, voice unwavering Legolas answered me with a single word, "War."

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me! Any ideas for problems she should face in the upcoming chapters? I'm so open to ideas! Don't think it's too crazy! I'm going to really try and start incorporating fan views into the story! Speaking of stories…tell me about a story you're writing so I can read and review! It's not fair if you take the time to do that for me and I don't return the favor! Let me know! Until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**It's been nearly a month since my last update, updates will probably be monthly now. I hope everyone is doing amazing in these fall months i.e. my favorite season of life. This is a pretty short chapter but I hope everyone still enjoys it. Anyhow I'm sure y'all want your review responses so here they are...**

**Reviews!**

**bubble: About a week after you reviewed, is that soon enough? Haha I hope you've enjoyed what you've read!**

**Mystic Archer Horse: A joy huh? Well thanks! The adventure does begin, only a couple chapters from now if all goes according to plan!**

**1sunfun: Good? Good.**

**Coffee and Twinkies: Yep, assholes indeed. More shall be revealed on that later though. Yes yes yes, Bilbo and Arwen are coming.**

**mandiecandie: The woman be revealed in later chapters. Boromir will show up soon! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lizzie Salvatore: Stupid insight indeed**

**DeLacus: Oh I'm so excited to write the period chapter! I gave someone the fuzzies! woo!**

**Teddy bear 007: Thanks for the review!**

**TheParanoidGraveRobber: I hope I don't disappoint your hype to read this chapter. I'm afraid it's not all that much. Thanks for the review!**

Chapter Nineteen-Isolation and Introductions

"You must be waking now Lady Krystin."

_Lady Krystin…God knows how much I hated that._

I squeezed my eyes tightly and pulled the silken sheets over my head, "How about you wake me up when the cell phone is invented?"

Light fingers grasped the sheets and pulled them back, "I need to check your injuries unless of course you'd like to get an infection."

For a split second I considered hissing at her like a vampire exposed to sunlight but I decided not to, Lord knows they'd think I was demon and try to kill me. So instead I used my good arm to prop myself up into a sitting position.

Leilaniel was one of the many healers assigned to me, yes many. The first three I didn't so much enjoy so I sent them packing. Leilaniel on the other hand, I liked her. She was kinder than the others, not as uptight. Her dark hair fell to her waist and like every other elf I'd seen it was braided to damn near perfection. Green eyes studied my every move. Apparently my behavior needed monitoring. (So what if I bit the first healer? She provoked me) I didn't like that I hadn't seen anyone from the fellowship since the day I woke up and fell into Legolas, only healers and Elrond. I hadn't seen anything outside the four walls of this room so excuse me for being on edge.

Anyway…on with the morning routine…

With her cool hands she peeled back the bandage across my forehead, "That looks as if it's healing properly, let's see the wrist then. I went rigid. I hated this part. I felt my heart speed up in anticipation as she undid the sling behind my neck.

The sleeves of her dress tickled my skin as she delicately wrapped her fingers around my hand and wrist and slowly began to bend it backwards. I clenched my jaw and did my best not to fight her. I felt the strain, the muscles groaning in protest. And just as soon as it had started, it was over.

I breathed heavily, it felt like I'd just run a half marathon. "Good Krystin, it's healing perfectly fine, I would say a week more and it'll be fully functional."

"Wait, a week? Elladan said it was fractured."

Leilaniel smiled knowingly, "Did he now? Well I'll have to give him a lesson in knowing the difference between a fracture and a sprain." She smoothed the skirt of her dress, "I'm going to draw you a bath and fetch you some proper clothes. I'm afraid you can't be running around Rivendell showing so much skin."

I glanced down at the faded blue t-shirt and grass stained cutoffs. In the few days I'd been in Rivendell I hadn't bothered changing. I needed some connection to home and if this lame outfit was that connection then so be it. I didn't so much like the idea of having to give up the only thing from home.

Leilaniel must have noticed my reluctance. Her stern eyes softened and she smiled, "The hot waters will do you well. It'll only be a moment."

I nodded my thanks and she bowed in departure and disappeared behind the gossamer curtains that separated the living space from the bathroom. As soon as she turned around I fell back into the mounds of pillows. My mind wandered back to Independence. What was going on? Did people realize I was gone or was it frozen in time? No, that's stupid. Time can't help but go on.

I massaged my temple. _Way to go Krystin, you gave yourself a headache._

Leilaniel reappeared from behind the curtains. "I'll be back in an hour with a fresh gown." I sat upright but before I could protest the idea of a gown she was gone. I ran my free hand through my (rather tangled) hair and stood. The flat stones were cool beneath my feet. I spun in a small circle. For the first time since my arrival I was entirely alone. No healers telling what I couldn't do. No Elrond trying to make sense of all this.

I pulled the curtain aside and let it fall behind me. Arched windows allowed golden sunlight to flood the space in autumn's glow. Steam rose from the marble tub in the center of the room. A gilded mirror stood in the corner next to a rack of what I assumed was towels. A divider blocked off the furthest corner of the room for the chamber pot (I've peed in all sorts of places; in the woods, in pastures, even once in the back alley of a bar but chamber pots…that was a new science that took me several attempts to get right) but I digress.

With my free hand (and after several minutes of struggling) I managed to untie the sling's knot behind my neck. I tucked my injured wrist into my chest and slowly pulled off my shirt. Casting it aside I slipped out of my shorts, unhooked my bra, and kicked off my panties.

I sank into the steaming waters and immediately felt the tension seep from my muscles. My bruised ribs screamed out in pain but quickly settled as the soothing temperature of the water relieved the pain. Petals of multiple flowers floated amidst the water. I breathed in deeply and sank beneath the water. I held my breath and listened to the beating of my heart, loud and fast. Maybe if I stayed down long enough I'd resurface and be back on the beach.

When my lungs finally felt as though they'd explode I emerged from the depths of the bath. I brushed the hair from eyes and looked around. No such luck.

On the ledge of the tub was an array of bottles and cases, some filled with powders others liquids and creams. I picked up each one searching for a label or something but again no such luck. I was flying blind. Picking up a tall silver bottle I popped off the cap. It smelled nice enough. After pouring a quarter sized amount into my palm I lathered my hair in it.

"Please don't make my hair fall out," I whispered as I rinsed it.

On the opposite ledge I found a bar of soap. I quickly washed my body and pulled open the drain. Dripping water all over the floor I stood there warming in the early autumn sun. I pulled a towel from the rack and began drying my hair.

I held the towel over my chest and stared at the double doors that led to the balcony. Leilaniel said no one ever came around these courtyards, that the room was very private. I opened the door and let the warmth of October spill into the room. I stepped out into the sunshine and immediately felt the effects of Rivendell take their toll.

Before me vines of yellow bell shaped flowers blossomed along the railing. In the distance the misty valleys of Rivendell could be seen beyond the rows of trees. Somewhere on my left a waterfall was cascading over the sides of Imladris. I dropped my head back and let the sun kiss my neck. The air itself was calming…it was healing.

"Krystin!"

I jumped at the sudden voice. I peered down over the rail and to my surprise found Legolas…and he wasn't alone. Behind him stood a woman cloaked in green. Hair of fire fell to her waist. Beside her was an elf, who looked remarkably similar to Legolas. The same piercing blue stare and blonde hair thought different in length.

"Legolas what are you doing here?" I hissed as I desperately attempted to cover myself. The last time we had spoken he'd told me war was coming but nothing else. Now he chooses to show up while I'm naked? Great timing. Just great.

Legolas looked panicked, "What are you doing out in the open in naught but your skin?"

I glared at him, "I was told no one came here! That it was private!"

The man behind Legolas scoffed, "Private! There is nowhere private when there is a King present. I come and go as I please."

Legolas closed his eyes and sighed. I turned my attention to the man, "And who the hell died and made you king?"

His female companion stared green daggers at me. In Elvish she spoke harsh words, most likely an insult. It vaguely resembled what Legolas had said to me on his first night in town. The 'King' raised a hand and she stepped down. "Excuse Tauriel, she had a bit of a temper." He lowered his arm and stepped forward. "I am King Thranduil of the woodland realm, Mirkwood."

I turned my attention back to Legolas, "Mirkwood? As in Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, Mirkwood?" I arched an eyebrow, "Don't tell me this prick is your dad?"

Legolas fiddled with his bow, a nervous habit I picked up in Independence. Thranduil leaned toward him, "She referred to me as a prick? Does she offer the king insult?"

Legolas sighed, "Father this is Krystin Sinclair. She provided the fellowship shelter and safety whilst we were away."

Thranduil looked taken aback. His raised his eyes to me, "This is Krystin? The woman who butchered you hair?"

Legolas' face took on a pained expression, "Father I told you repeatedly Elrond could restore it back to the way it was!" He threw his arms in the air and stormed off.

Thranduil shook his head, "Son! It's hardly noticeable I-" He stopped and looked at me, "It's a shame you know. I heard so much about you yet somehow I expected someone prettier, bolder." He shrugged and sweeping his robes behind him strolled after his son.

Tauriel stood there with her arms crossed, "I don't like you."

**So...how was that? I'm sure that was unexpected but whether or not you liked it is a different matter. Did anyone expect the appearance of Thranduil and Tauriel? How do we feel about that? should they be factored into the events leading up to the fellowship's departure? **

**Next chapter it's gonna get a bit steamy for Boromir and Krystin! **

**Don't forget to review! Hasta luego!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I can't believe I managed to update so soon. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Reviews…**

**FIRE ELF MAIDEN: Thanks for the compliment! I hope this update was soon enough, I hope I hear from you again!**

**Teddy bear 007: Escalated quickly? Haha alright, thanks for the review!**

**DeLacus: I love getting reviews from you! They're so amazing! I can't wait to hear what you think of this update.**

**TheParanoidGraveRobber: I love writing Thranduil, he's such a fun character to write.**

**Alexma: I didn't think they'd pop up either. It was a spur of the moment kinda thing. **

Chapter Twenty-Fighting and Foreplay

Holy shit! No wonder Legolas was so uptight all the time. With a father like that I'd have lost my mind ages ago and with him being immortal or whatever the hell he was it may have actually _been_ ages.

I slammed the balcony doors behind me sending a jolt of pain through my ribs. Tauriel! Oh that ginger haired, uppity ass…I doubled over cursing my ribs. How long did it take bruised bones to heal anyway?

"What's this? The tough farm girl defeated by a couple of bruised ribs?"

"Look, I don't have time to deal with jokes right now okay Leilaniel!" I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the pain to pass. _Deep breaths Krystin. In. Out. In. Out._

A man chuckled, "I'd like to think my voice is a little deeper than Leilaniel's."

Confused I opened my eyes only to be met by Boromir standing several feet in front of me, a wide smile on his face.

"Boromir! I'm sorry. It's just Leilaniel's been the only person-" It was then I remembered I still hadn't any clothes on. Boromir hadn't seen me in days and when he finally does I look like a rag doll dropped in a bucket of water.

I grabbed a pillow off the bad and (much to the disagreement of my ribs) threw it at his face, "You couldn't have waited until I looked somewhat decent?"

He laughed softly and tossed the pillow aside. "I have seen you," he paused and stretched a hand toward my hip, "covered in mud with hay in your hair," he drew me in with the opposite hand, "you look brilliant."

I laughed teasingly, "Really? You're flirting with me? I haven't seen you in almost a week and all you have for me are sappy compliments?"

Boromir glanced down bashfully, "I'm sorry. What is it people said in your world? You look bae? No, that's not right-uh…you are bae?"

I burst out into hysterics. I cannot believe one of the characters so brilliantly crafted by Tolkien just said the word bae…oh God, I should not have let him mess with my Twitter.

I pat a hand against his chest, "Boromir I like you. I like you a lot but I swear if you ever call me 'bae' in any way, shape, or form again I will personally kick your ass."

He cracked a smirk and pulled me in closer, "Yeah? Tell me what else you'll do."

I punched him in the shoulder, "What are you doing? Leilaniel will be back soon!"

"We can be quick…" His voice drifted as he began littering the contours of my neck with kisses.

Goosebumps popped up all over my skin. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, allowing him in. "Boromir I-Oh!" His hand had found its way to my ass. He continued kissing my neck but very quickly made the transition to my lips. God how I missed his lips! I looped an arm around his neck and pulled back for air, "What if someone walks in?"

Boromir kissed my lips hard, "Let them."

He moved his hand up my side. I winced inwardly as he moved over my ribs but he didn't seem to notice. Blindly navigating my chest he found the knot that had been keeping the towel in place and with a flick of his wrist it was on the ground.

Boromir flashed a wicked smile. I burned inside. I wanted him. He hoisted me into the air and fell back into the bedpost. I latched my legs around his waist and moaned softly as he moved his electrifying lips across my chest. My ribs screamed out in pain, begging me to stop but I couldn't.

"Take your clothes off," I breathed.

Boromir dragged a hand up my thigh. I watched his hand slowly make its way to my hip but then raised my eyes to meet his, gray and swirling with the heat of desire. "Make me."

I arched an eyebrow, accepting his challenge. Unhooking my legs from around him I stood straight. With my uninjured arm I slowly pushed him back toward the bed until he fell into a seated position. I pressed a hand flat against his chest and slowly let it fall to the hem of his tunic.

Reaching my fingers under the edge I pulled it up and over his head. Boromir brought his arms up in compliance with the shirt and as I freed his arms he looped them around me bringing me down on top of him.

He fingered the piercing at the base of my spine as he kissed me, "Oh Krystin," he moaned between breaths.

I reached for the buttons on his pants and flashed him a wicked smile, "Enough foreplay."

"My, my, what have we here?"

My heart nearly stopped at the sound of that voice. _Oh hell no. Not him. Anybody else and their mother could walk in. I refuse to be cock blocked by Thranduil._

Boromir shielded me with his body from the room invader. "You dare enter a lady's quarters without permission?"

I smiled to myself. _Way to be defensive Boromir. It's kinda sexy._

"I am King, by nature I may go wherever I please."

Nope. No. No way. That was an unacceptable response. There was no way in hell he was getting away with that.

"I am so done with you shit." I said rolling off the bed. Even though he'd already seen me I wasn't going to continue giving Thranduil the privilege of seeing me naked. I tugged Boromir's tunic over my head and approached him.

He laughed, "I came to invite you dinner in my personal chambers, with Legolas and Tauriel but I see you're…." he waved a ring adorned hand toward Boromir, "busy." Thranduil turned a scrutinizing eye toward him, "Really dear, a soldier? I assure you a King is far more entertaining in bed."

"I will not regret doing this." Balling my hand into a fist a directed a punch straight into his jaw. Thranduil staggered and fell into bookcase dislodging several volumes from their places. His crown fell with a clatter to the stone floor.

I clutched my side and squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the pain in my ribs to subside. I'd worked them too hard and now they were letting me know.

"My Lord! I heard someth-" Tauriel came bursting into the room yet she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of her beloved king. She turned her attention to me, "Did you do this?" She reached behind her shoulder and pulled a knife from its sheath, "I hope you realize your life is forfeit."

"My life is forf-" I couldn't help but laugh. "Are you serious? You must not have heard what he said."

Her emerald eyes flashed toward her King who was only now getting up. "He is King. You are nothing, just a stupid human girl who knows nothing of our world."

Laughing turned to gawking, "You're crazy. You are fuckin' crazy if you think that asshole is someone worth following!"

Tauriel's eyes widened, her brow cinched together out of anger. Her fingers twitched along the blade's hilt.

"C'mon Tauriel," I taunted. "If my life is forfeit what are you waiting for?"

Suddenly Boromir intervened. He stepped between us and held us each at arm's length. "Enough!" He glared at Tauriel, "Nobody's life is forfeit. Thranduil was out of line. Lower your weapon."

_Yep. That's definitely sexy._

Tauriel looked to her king who was rubbing the slow growing bruise under his eye. He spoke to her in Elvish. Whatever he said she didn't like. She sheathed her weapon and stormed out of the room. Boromir lowered his arms.

Thranduil chuckled darkly, "Assaulting someone of royal status," he flashed me his piercing gaze, "I can't help but admit that I'm intrigued by you. I find you…" he hesitated looking for the proper word, "fascinating."

He picked up his crown and placed it on top of his head. Blonde hairs stuck out from under the berries and twigs that made up the circlet. I stifled my laughter at the sight of an imperfect elf.

He approached me and bent low to my ear, "You're a fighter. I love a good fight, but I also love a good chase." Thranduil pulled away yet remained close. I smiled and closed the gap between us. Boromir tensed.

"Listen here," I said softly. I glanced down at the ground and then back to him, "Unless you want another shiner to match the one growing oh so beautifully under your eye, back the fuck off."

I backed up several steps and held him in my stare. Thranduil smoothed his robes and straightened his posture, "You'll come around my dear." He strode out of the room and from the hallway he called, "they always do!"

I scoffed, "what a prick."

Boromir pulled me into his arms, "Are you alright?"

"A king crazed woman just tried to kill me. I'm the object of a king's sexual desire." I laughed and dragged a finger down his abs, "but I've got you so none of that matters right?"

Boromir arched an eyebrow, "Krystin? Are you being romantic?" He tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "I don't know if I can handle this."

"Boromir!"

He laughed, "I'm only kidding. I dare say, this side of you is so…" he paused and straightened his posture, mocking Thranduil. "…fascinating."

**How was that? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know. I know that wasn't as 'steamy' as some of you thought it might be. I had to throw in a little disclaimer for people who are sensitive about that kinda thing but trust me, things will get hot eventually! Next update will be moving toward another council meeting and the beginning of the journey! Stick around!**

**P.S. For anyone who chooses to so kindly review my story, leave me the title of a story you've written and I'll review! **


	21. Chapter 21

**I know its been awhile and I'm sorry! Between classes and holidays and doctors there was no time to write. Anyhow I hope everyone had a lovely holiday and all is well and safe! **

**Battle of Five Armies came out, how did everyone like that?**

**Long awaited review responses?**

**teddybear007: Oh yes, she punched that bastard hard in the face!**

**DeLacus: You're reviews are absolutely phenomenal! I see you followed A Cut too Deep, had you been reading A New Road? I'm just trying my hand at it again...anywho I digress. Boromir sexy time is indeed fun isn't it? ;)**

**alexma: Ol' girl still has her flame! I hope you're not too disappointed by the whole reaction to the fight I've written for this chapter, please let me know!**

**TheParanoidGraveRobber: Glorious? Well thank you! I can't wait to hear what you have to say about this one.**

**mandiecandie: "horny jock" I'm dying! Ahaha thanks dear!**

**Lizzie Salvatore: Snickering is a good thing yes? Thanks for the review! **

**FIRE ELF MAIDEN: Well thank you.**

Chapter 21-Targets and Trying

Boromir hadn't even pulled the tunic over my head when Legolas stormed in. Boromir jumped, startled at the sound of the door, and pushed me off of him and onto the floor. Not wanting to injure my wrist any further I twisted my body and let my side and shoulder take the impact of the very short fall. I groaned as my ribs throbbed beneath my skin.

"Krystin I'm sorry!" Boromir stretched out a hand but Legolas was already lifting me to my feet.

I pushed him away despite the pain that shot through my wrist and ribs, "You have thirty seconds to convince me why I shouldn't deck you right here, right now. One…two…three…"

"Krystin be serious."

"eleven…twelve…Legolas I'd start talking…thirteen…fourteen…I've already had one Greenleaf interrupt sex today…fifteen…"

Legolas sighed, clearly annoyed (though he had no right to be, he was the one barging in) and threw his hands in the air, "What were you thinking? You can't go throwing your fist into whomever you see fit! You assaulted a king! Tauriel is out for blood and if my father so chooses he could have you put to death."

I wanted to laugh. Is that weird? I was just told I could be put to death and I wanted to laugh. With a smirk I crossed my arms, "Are you finished?"

He opened his mouth but quickly clamped it shut into a tight line. To that I let out a short laugh and gave him my best I Hope You Know You're A Dumbass Face, "What was I thinking? Oh I don't know, maybe I was trying to have sex when your dumbass father strides on in with his pompous ass telling me to come to bed with him. Maybe that's what I was thinking." I shrugged mockingly "I don't know."

Legolas shifted uncomfortably on the balls of his feet. The palest of reds dusted his pale cheeks, "I-uh-I wasn't aware of that."

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted, "What is going on here?" I closed my eyes, cringing at the sound of Leilaniel's voice. "Lady Krystin, you should not have men in your chambers," she fixed her eyes on the maroon tunic. Her eyes flicked to Boromir and then back to me. _Here it comes, 3…2…1…_ "Out!" she snapped. "Krystin, you are in no shape for those kinds of acts!"

Leilaniel grabbed Legolas by the arm and pushed him toward the doors. She moved toward Boromir who lifted his arms in surrender, "I'm leaving!" He pointed at me, "I'll get that later then?" Leilaniel pushed him and he laughed, "I'm going, I'm going!" On the way out I could just hear Boromir lean over to Legolas and say, "she'd serve much better on the battlefield than in the healing wing."

I stifled a laugh as Leilaniel slammed the door behind them. She spun sharply on her heel, arms crossed, features drawn in. "What in Eru's name did you think you would achieve with such activities?"

_Eru? What the hell is an Eru? _

"Boromir and I are..dammit what do you call it? We're courting?" By her unchanging expression I knew she wasn't moved. "I've been trapped in this room for days! It was just a bit of fun. Don't you ever just have fun?" _Not that I have much experience to go off of but it was worth a shot._

"Of course not," she answered curtly, "I have duties to attend to, none of which include courting. Go on, take off _his_ shirt."

"Leilaniel," I pulled my arm through one sleeve, "maybe if you did try…courting…you'd be happier." I grunted in pain as my ribs protested. Leilaniel draped the dress over a chair and helped me undress.

"Krystin, elves have one mate with whom they bond with for life. We do not court for fun." She bent at the knees to inspect the bruised areas of my rib cage. "The blackness of the bruises has faded. That's a good sign."

My jaw hit the floor. How could a person go through life (let alone an immortal life) waiting for their soul mate to just show up? What if you never meet? What if one person dies? Are you just supposed to spend the rest of your eternal life wandering around aimlessly waiting for a love that never comes? Or what of you hated your soul mate?

Leilaniel started laughing, it was light and soft, but a laugh nonetheless. "If you'd grown with my people you would understand. I don't know how courting works in Virginia but I'm sure it's nothing like our customs.

_You got one thing right…_

She picked up the dress and held it up for viewing. It was a floor length dress the color of lavender. "Will this be suitable enough for the council?"

"Council?" I questioned as she pulled the dress over my head. I pushed my arms through the sheer sleeves and let Leilaniel adjust the skirt. She smoothed it down in several places, "Yes council, a meeting over the matter of the ring."

_The ring? What ring? Wait…the movie…Frodo had a gold ring, shit, why couldn't I remember what it did? I hadn't so much as seen a flash of gold on the farm…_

Leilaniel pulled the corset strings tight and I about damn near choked. "Watch it!" The healer snickered ever so softly, smirking to herself. "Go on and have a seat before the vanity, I have to tame that wild mass you call hair and dress you wrist."

_Tame my hair? Wild mass?_ _What's wrong with my hair?_

Leilaniel immediately began brushing through the tangled waves, the crude brush catching every knot and tangle. I winced several times, memories of my mother attacking my hair before Sunday service flashed through my mind. Considering I was her only daughter she went through hell and high water to make sure I was raised in a 'lady like' manner which of course only worked fifty percent of the time. When you have five brothers it's nearly impossible to live like that.

Leilaniel laid down the brush and began moving her long, white fingers through my hair at a rapid pace braiding this way and that. At least six braids had been woven in to my hair. How she had done it that fast will be forever a mystery to me, that's not even something Lana could do and she was the Hair Queen.

Four braids were wound around each other in a floral pattern at the back of my head while the rest of my hair along with the two other braids spilled over my shoulders in waves of brown. I leaned in toward the mirror, "So it was y'all who invented the fishtail?"

Leilaniel arched an eyebrow, "Never mind." My eyes followed her well trained hands as she dressed my wrist, "this council...when is it?"

Leilaniel finished off the knot and pulled the sleeve down over my wrist, "Now." Before I could blink she was already out the door. I eagerly jumped up, ready to escape this prison of a healing wing, and followed her.

Down several winding corridors and several staircases later we arrived in a courtyard surrounded by greenery. At least twenty chairs, each occupied by someone whether they be part of the fellowship or their companions. At the center of the circle sat Lord Elrond and by his side sat Thranduil, a beautiful black eye glistening against his pale skin.

I felt a hand nudge me forward. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit?" Leilaniel hissed in my ear.

It was then I realized all eyes were on me. I laughed nervously and quickly crossed the council to the empty seat beside Aragorn.

He laughed ever so softly and leaned nearer to me, "No jeans? What have they done to you Krystin?"

I smacked his knee with mine and laughed, "I can still kick your ass Aragorn, even in this thing."

Lord Elrond cleared his throat, "It appears we're still missing one but we must start, at the-"

"I'm here my Lord!" In darted Tauriel, her emerald eyes flashing in the afternoon sun, "My apologies, Lord Elrond."

Elrond simply motioned to Thranduil and within seconds Tauriel was at his side, arms crossed behind her back, chin held high. Her whole attitude screamed I'm Better than You and I Know it. Gross.

Lord Elrond inhaled deeply and began, "We have no understanding of why the fellowship disappeared. Gandalf and I have spent many long hours discussing this and in that time I learned on Earth," the word seemed strange in his mouth, "you spent a month or so whereas in Middle Earth it was only a matter of days. Why this happened we don't know. All we can do now is hope it doesn't happen again. In these times Hope doesn't often amount to anything. We cannot wait any longer. The Fellowship will leave in three days' time. War is coming, it is time to face the inevitable.

_War is coming…Legolas told me the same thing upon our arrival._ I had paid no mind to him. War wasn't exactly something I enjoyed thinking about or the fact I'd been dropped in the middle of one in a world I where I understood nothing but what I'd seen in movies.

Lord Elrond was met with silence. The dull rush of the falls could be heard somewhere in the distance. A soft breeze stirred the overhanging trees. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. Why was no one saying anything?

Softly, across the way, a delicate snickering filled the air. I raised my eyes and to my surprise found it coming from Boromir. An arrogant light shone in his eyes, a smile sat plastered on his face. I knew I was looking at Boromir but this, this was not him.

"Three days? You expect the hobbits to be ready to face the evils of Mordor in three days?" He laughed and dropped his voice to a whisper, "we may as well sacrifice the hobbits to Sauron."

_What the hell is he doing? Wait…didn't something like this happen before? Why can't I remember that damn movie? I can't take this…_

"Boromir!"

With the attention now on me I suddenly wished I'd said nothing at all but since I had I wasn't backing down.

"I know three days isn't as long as you'd like to prepare for…this. I get that. Is this really something you can prepare for though? The reason you signed onto this damn quest was to protect the hobbits, right?"

Boromir wouldn't meet my eyes and I was getting heated.

I stood up, sending the chair back a few feet. "Frodo's already given the ultimate sacrifice; he has to carry the fucking Ring for Christ's sake!"

"Krystin," murmured Aragorn as he reached for my hand which immediately yanked away, "No! To you he may not look more than a child but right now," I shook my head in disappointment, "right now he's more of a man than you are."

And with that I took my seat.

"We'll talk later," Aragorn whispered.

"Three days," Elrond stated, "you have three days to prepare and provide basic weapons skills to the hobbits and Krystin."

I shot a look at Lord Elrond. He was insane. What use would I be in this? I don't understand their customs or even exactly what they're fighting against! As I looked around the council I wasn't the only one surprised.

Boromir was gone. Aragorn's knuckles were white, clenched tightly around the arms of his chair. Tauriel looked as if someone had stabbed her in the back.

"Elrond I really would advise you to think about what you just said. I'm not like the others. I don't know how to use swords or fight wars. Y'all have no use for a farm girl on your fellowship."

"For once I agree with something this mongrel says," Tauriel stepped forth from Thranduil's side. "Let me go in her stead, surely I am of far more use to the fellowship than she is."

I narrowed my eyes at Tauriel. Though she would be hell of a lot more useful to the others she didn't need to be a bitch about it.

"Sit down Tauriel," Gandalf nearly spat saying this. I stifled a laugh as I watched her expression fall. "Lord Elrond has spoken!" His hard eyes softened, "However ultimately who stays and who goes remains in the hands of the ringbearer, Frodo?"

Frodo. I hadn't even noticed him sitting beside the wizard. The chair nearly swallowed him but that was minor in comparison to the rest of him. The poor hobbit didn't even look like himself anymore. He looked thinner, weaker. His lively eyes were dull, dark bruise like bruises formed crescents under his eyes.

He straightened his back and when he opened his mouth I half expected a whisper if anything at all but no, his voice was strong and steady. "I trust Lord Elrond and if he believes Krystin will aid us in this mission, then so be it."

My stomach twisted in knots but I put on a smile to prove to Tauriel who the real heavyweight champ was (even though I'm sure joining the fellowship on their perilous, life threatening journey wasn't exactly a prize) I digress…

"My Lord, really I must protest-"

"Tauriel that is enough," Thranduil said with a slight nod of his head. With a sly smile he tilted his head my way, "Krystin is the better choice. Whatever twisted logic Lord Eo lrond used to determine this," he laughed sharply and grinned, "Let us hope it doesn't get everyone killed yes?"

Though it pained me to do so, I refused to meet Thranduil's eyes, the lust and desire that filled their blue depths. Instead I looked to Elrond. He was the only one around here who seemed levelheaded.

"I assure you Thranduil," began Elrond, "my "twisted logic" may very well save Middle Earth so until you call a council to determine the fate of all our people," his eyebrows arched in a knowing manner, "I suggest you and Tauriel keep your mouths shut."

My jaw about damn near hit the floor. Excuse while I take a minute to inwardly celebrate over Elrond's sass. I watched Thranduil force and smile as he pretended his pride and ego weren't critically wounded by that.

"It's settled then," Gandalf took to his feet, "three days isn't long. We better get started."

000000

"Nock the arrow, pull the bowstring back to you chin, aim, and fire," Elladan smiled and passed me the bow, "Its simple really, go on."

"Not many people use bows like these wear I'm from," I nocked the arrow (with minor difficulties) and as I pulled back the bowstring out of the corner of my eye I could see Legolas watching from one of the many surrounding balconies.

_It would make him so happy to see me fail._

Closing my left eye I focused all of my attention on the center of that target. It couldn't have been more than forty of fifty feet away. I've hit rabbits from further distances. This should be a piece of cake. I breathed in deeply, aimed the bow a few centimeters higher and released.

And missed the bull's-eye by a mile.

The arrow made its mark in the bottom left corner of the target where it dangled loosely. Elladan sighed beside me, "We've got a lot to do before these three days are over." My cheeks grew hot. I knew I was better shot than this.

"No you don't." Legolas leapt from the balcony, landing on his feet like a cat.

I glared at him. I didn't have time for his arrogance and cockiness with a bow. We all knew he could hit anything and everything with an arrow. So what game was he playing?

"Elladan go help the hobbits, Eru knows Elrohir can't handle them all. I'll take care of Krystin." He cast a sly smile my way and I grimaced.

Elladan chuckled, "very well then. Good luck Krystin," he laughed and darted off not before calling over his shoulder, "you're going to need it with him as a teacher!"

"I've seen you hunt. We both know you're a better shot than that." He circled me, "What happened then?" He leaned in close to my ear, "Were you nervous knowing I was watching? Critiquing?"

I whipped an arrow into place and fired, missing the bulls eye by a longshot.

Legolas laughed and clucked his tongue, "Anger. Anger will get you nowhere."

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked. I shot him a look, "excuse me if I haven't been doing this for a thousand years!"

"More than that," Legolas replied coolly.

I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly. He wasn't allowed to win this satisfaction.

"Shall I demonstrate?"

I opened my eyes and smiled bitterly, "be my guest." I stepped back with folded arms. Legolas ambled a few steps forward, laughed, and in one swift movement landed three arrows dead center of the target.

On the inside I was screaming. How was shit like that even possible? I mean I guess if you're written to be a perfect archer then by all means that's what you'll be but really? Did he really have to be so fuckin' perfect all the damn time?

Legolas lowered his bow, "I'm sorry. I suppose that was a bit fast."

I narrowed my eyes and smirked, "Now that you're back on your own turf you're just the big man on campus aren't you? You know the way of the game. I get it. I put you through hell and high water back in Virginia and now it's your turn. But you wanna know something? In Virginia you weren't thrust into a matter of life and death quest of which you know absolutely nothing about but God I'm trying! I'm trying to make sense of all this. Of why I'm here, of how I'm gonna get home _if _I can go home. So if following y'all on your merry journey to destroy some godforsaken ring gets me there, by all means." I threw the bow at his feet. "But I don't need to be treated like I'm stupid."

Turning on my heel I started on the path out of the training yard when Legolas called my name. I stopped but I didn't turn.

"Krystin, I'm sorry. Come back. You're right, you don't know anything. And I…well I was being-"

I smiled and turned around, "an ass?"

He dropped his eyes and laughed ever so softly, "yes. An ass." Kicking the bow into his hands he held it out to me. Wrapping my fingers around the curved yew I drew an arrow from the quiver on the ground.

Legolas stood closely, "put in place." Nocking the arrow I drew back. "Ease up," he cautioned, "loosen your arm, drop the elbow," with three fingers of his right hand he gently pushed down on my arm. I could feel his breath in my ear as he whispered instructions, "Now when you aim. Focus on the center. Breathe. And release."

Bulls eye.

I laughed in disbelief. "Well would you look at that?" I knew I could do it but for whatever reason this felt different. I punched Legolas in the shoulder, "and all you had to do was stop being an ass for five seconds."

He laughed lightly, "You knew how to do this. You're just stubborn." His smile fell slightly as he tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

_Wait, what is he doing?_

He leaned in closer yet before he could do anything I pressed my hand out against his chest, "Legolas, what are you doing?"

"I, I'm sorry," he stammered as he stepped back, "I shouldn't have. Forgive me."

And before I could blink, he had disappeared.

**And there you have it. Tell me your thoughts! Mm mm Legolas stirring up trouble. What's going on? I don't know or do I? Ahahaha I really need some new reading material , please tell me some good stories! Can't wait to hear from y'all! I hope everyone has a safe and happy New Year! I'm going to try and update sooner I promise!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Update is here! Hope the New Year is treating everyone well! **

**Battle of Five Armies? My opinion? Hmm…I loved it! I mean, of course I did. It's the last installment of Tolkien on the big screen, how could I not? Of course I had my issues with it like the evil worms of doom and of course the deaths (after reading the book I tried my best to prepare myself) Getting to see Thranduil and Elrond in armor, that was certainly a treat. And Legolas and Kili and their fine lookin' selves…**

**Review Responses anyone?**

**Teddy Bear 007: Ahh yes the confusion is certainly settling in.**

**DeLacus: LEGOLAS RUNNING OUT OF ARROWS MADE MY LIFE! Love your comment regarding Mean Girls…I like making Tauriel, Thranduil, and Legolas a little extra ahaha**

**Madiecandie: What a glorious title, Queen of the cock block. Ah yes, the ever confusing Prince of Mirkwood is still trying his damndest for Krystin. I was 100% bothered by the worms too don't worry. "Kili sex on a stick" you kill me XD**

**Nereatje: I'm digging your screen name. I love hearing from new people! I'm rolling with the love-hate relationship, let's see where that gets us. Writing Tauriel has been fun I'll tell you that! As for Krysolas or Legstin…I guess we'll have to find out!**

**TheParanoidGraveRobber: Yay! I love it when people love the chapters! Let's hope the New Year keeps treating people right yeh?**

**FreeSpiritSeeker: Sassy Elrond? Seductive Legolas? Punching Thraduil? What else will I write?! Glad you caught up! Missed your reviews!**

Chapter Twenty Two-Drinking and Dancing

Hit.

Miss.

Miss.

Hit.

Hit.

Hit.

Shit.

Out of arrows.

The bow fell from my hands with light clatter that echoed throughout the training yard. Had it really been two hours? I padded lightly across the stones, stopping at the target. Wrapping my fingers around an arrow and pressing my hand against the target I yanked it out. As I reached for the next one I let go and fell to my knees.

The target was littered with arrows, fifty at least. Each one marking the way I had felt the moment I released it. Ones making their mark miles from the center were shot from an empty mind. Ones closer to the middle were when I remembered this was a skill that was actually going to save my life at some point.

The ones in the dead center: Legolas' face.

Okay maybe not his face.

Perhaps a testicle.

Okay neither of those. Was I pissed? Yes. But not pissed enough that I wanted to shoot his balls off.

_Why me? _I see the way the elves of Rivendell stare at Legolas. The she elves flush and grow silent in his presence and once he turns a corner they giggle like school girls, fawning over the elvish prince. _I'm a human, doesn't that count for something? Shouldn't that be a rule breaker from the start? Hey, don't date this one! Mortal, remember?_ My mind wandered back to the day we kissed on the couch. Had that one mistake really been enough for him to grow so attached?

"Krystin?" Aragorn appeared under one of the many surrounding archways. "Dinner was over an hour ago. Have you been here all this time?"

"I wasn't about to join the Greenleaf family and their watchdog Tauriel for dinner." I grumbled as I toyed with the silk fabrics of the dress

Aragorn knelt beside me, "There are rumors going about these halls, rumors of a discrepancy between you and King Thranduil." He arched an eyebrow and smiled, "that black eye looks pretty bad." He bumped me with his shoulder, "whatever he did I'm sure he deserved it. Sometimes his crown gets a bit too big for his head. You know sometimes-"

"Aragorn I don't think I can do this."

He settled back on his heels, "Do what?"

"I don't see this great potential Elrond sees in me. I have nothing to offer y'all. I can round up cattle in the eye of a storm, deliver horses, I'm a perfect shot with a rifle…but none of that matters here. A small town Virginian isn't exactly Fellowship material."

Aragorn rocked back on his heels and inhaled deeply before heaving a heavy sigh, "Krystin, not all of us know our purpose, not from the start at least. Some are born knowing, take Legolas for example. From birth he's been the heir to Mirkwood. Some have purpose handed to them, take Frodo. The Ring found him. I'm sure it wasn't in his plans to become the ring bearer but he did." The ranger cast his eyes toward the moon, its pale light illuminating the yard in a hazy white glow.

"Some have a purpose they wish not to have at all. Take me." He laughed bitterly. "Yes. I am the heir to great man, at least for a time he was. His name was Isildur. Unfortunately he was a ring bearer. It drove him to madness and ultimately his doom. Not only am I his heir, I am heir to the throne of Gondor. I have no desire to be king yet that is my purpose, one in time I will have to accept. You see Krystin; there is always a purpose whether it is broad as daylight or as hidden from oneself as the stars are hidden by the sun. You will discover yours in time and when that time comes, you'll know."

He sighed and leapt to his feet, dismissing the conversation as quickly as it had started. Extending a helping hand he raised me to my feet. Gesturing toward the Great Hall he smiled, "Come, they're honoring the fellowship, the feast will go for hours. We'll sneak in; it'll be like you were never missing."

_I sure hope he's right. I hate the way they look at me, like I'm some kind of alien brought to destroy their way of life._

The doors to the Great Hall were propped open, the light of a thousand candles dazzling brilliantly out into the hall where Aragorn and I stood. Voices full of mirth and good spirits chattered on, stories were told, songs were sung. Gimli's voice could be hear over everyone else, without even seeing him anyone could tell the dwarf had had far too much wine.

"Come on," Aragorn said with a wave of his hand.

Banners decorated the high ceilings of the Great Hall. Along the walls white statues of cold stone depicting elves of ages past watched the diners with vacant stares. Three long tables: two vertical, one horizontal seated nearly one hundred and fifty people, each laden with bowls and platters overflowing with food.

I followed Aragorn as he skirted around the perimeter of the hall until he stopped before two empty seats across from Elrohir and Elladan at the end of one of the vertical tables.

"Nice of you to join us," greeted Elrohir with a smirk. With a polite bow of his head he turned to me, "Krystin."

Across the way I could see Thranduil and his snide ass smile talking up the elf beside him. For a moment he started to glance this way before something caught his attention. Dismissing him, I pushed the mile long dress leaves up and over my elbows and settled back into the chair. "Please tell me I can have a drink."

Elrohir and Aragorn exchanged hearty grins before passing me a silver goblet. Elladan tipped a bottle of wine and I watched hungrily as the sweet red liquid spilled out into the confines of the glass. As soon as goblet had cleared the bottle I chugged it down.

_Cheers to you Thranduil, ya tool._

Elrohir looked from Elladan to Aragorn, a surprised grin on his face, and back to Krystin who had slammed the glass on the table, rattling the silverware by her clenched fist.

"What?" I laughed. "Fill it up, don't be shy."

"Our wine may be stronger than to what you're accustomed to," warned Elladan as poured me another round.

I laughed, "Wine is wine. How strong can it be?" On the inside however I really hoped it was strong. Strong enough to drown out Thranduil and the pang of homesickness I felt growing in my heart.

Aragorn chuckled, "Come on Elladan, I've already had a glass. Have a bit of fun won't you? How about we actually get to eating?"

"You're lucky we were able to hoard some food at all," Elrohir shot a look toward the end of the table where the dwarves were rowdily shouting, raising glasses, and throwing food. "It'll be a sad thing to see you leave brother, but as for the Mirkwood elves and dwarves. It'll be a blessing."

Aragorn and I raised our glasses in agreement. As I drank I felt a tingling developing in my fingers followed by a warm flush that spread through my body. The wine was setting in, working its way through my bloodstream.

000000

The feasting and partying rolled on well into the night. The warmth of the wine had long since seeped into my bones loosening muscles as well as my mind. So when ten o' clock rolled around and the music started you bet I was one of the first people out on the floor. Grabbing Merry and Pippin by the hands I let them show me a step or two from the Shire. Gandalf laughed and clapped along to the lively music. Elrond smiled widely and pulled his daughter out into the center of the hall where together they danced a series of complicated set of steps that sent robes and skirts fluttering around in a whirling flash of silver and green. It was the first time I'd seen him in a pleasant mood since my arrival.

Wiping the sweat from my brow I settled down into the seat beside Aragorn, "Who knew elves could throw down?" Laughing loosely I picked up a wine glass and downed its contents, "Here Legolas had me thinking y'all were all business, no fun." I leaned back into Aragorn and whispered, "Go ask Arwen for a dance, maybe you'll end up getting' a little somethin' somethin'." Gripping the arms of the seat I thrust my pelvis in the air and laughed, "That could be you, Aragorn!"

I reveled in the blush that spread across his bearded face. He laughed, "Remind me not to get drunk with you Krystin Sinclair." He winked and I nearly bust a gut laughing. "Why don't we set down the wine, and eat something?" He pushed an empty plate and bowl in front me.

"Aragorn you're blushi-hey, where's the meat?" Before me was a soup of sorts and a plate loaded with leafy things and strange fruits I'd never seen before. I glanced down the length of the table expecting to see a platter chock full of chicken or pork but no, just more and more platters of leaves and fruits.

"Elves don't eat meat," Elladan stated, "For our people animals have a greater purpose than to be served as food."

Elrohir nodded in agreement, "Food's still good though, I promise."

"Y'all are missin' out," I laughed loosely and spooned the broth into my mouth, "bacon, ribs, hamburgers." My stomach rumbled at the thought. "Meat's a huge deal on Earth. In Independence people fight tooth and nail at the county fair for the title of who can make the best fried chicken."

"You compete over how well one can cook meat?" Elrohir attested, as if he had heard wrong. He laughed, "What a simple challenge!" He popped a bit of bread in his mouth and leaned back in his chair, "Your customs are strange Krystin Sinclair."

"Strange indeed."

I shuddered at the long drawn out words uttered from behind me. All warmth from the wine had dissipated leaving a cold chill to my bones.

"The men of your world must be more simpleminded I'd have thought." Thranduil said casually as he admired one of the many rings adorning his fingers. "And here I thought you truly might have something to offer the fellowship."

I clenched my fingers around the neck of the goblet in my hand wishing dearly that it was Thranduil's. Would strangling him really be an offense to anyone? I pushed myself away from the table and stood nose to nose with Thranduil. My head spun from the sudden movement but I held my own.

Startled by the advance he flinched. Oh how that satisfied me. I chuckled darkly and trailed his face with my eyes, "What? Did this simpleminded girl make you uncomfortable?" Forcing a hand against his chest he fell back into the wall, a dull grunt escaped his lips. His eyes shot daggers at me but I didn't care.

The hall fell silent at the sight. Not often was one privileged enough to witness Thranduil getting his ass handed to him.

"Let me tell you something," I relished in the way his nose sneered in utter distaste, "You've had it out for me ever since you first saw me. I don't know maybe it's this façade you put up where you pretend to hate me that's got me confused considering it wasn't two days ago where you were trying to invite me to bed."

Surprised remarks and side conversations sprung up at that announcement.

"Do you feel better when you do that? Or is it because you're a king? Don't get me wrong, you are a king, you're entitled. But you're not entitled to being the world's biggest asshole just because you think you can be. Everyone here is probably just as tired of your shit as I am!" I laughed, "but I ain't afraid of you, hell I've dealt with cows and hogs more threatening than you. So go ahead, make my life here a living hell." I raised a hand, "In fact why don't we toast to your valiant efforts to do so." Gathering the length of the dress in my hands I climbed onto the chair. Arms outstretched in greeting I turned and faced the hall. Aragorn did his best to hide a smile as he passed me my wine goblet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Rivendell, I propose a toast. A toast to good ol' King Thranduil!" Tilting the glass to my lips I took one sip before tipping it over Thranduil's brilliant white locks until not a drop remained.

Bending at the knees I narrowed my eyes, "Hope it doesn't stain."

Legolas watched from the furthest corner of the hall, the smallest of smiles gracing his lips. _I certainly hope it does._

**Oh Legolas…watching from the sidelines? His love is so unrequited. Drunken Krystin layin' down the law on Thranduil? That was pretty fun to write! For the next chapter do y'all wanna see drunken Krystin mischief or jump straight to the poor girl working off a hangover in Middle Earth?**

**Love the feedback I've been getting! I'm glad you all are digging the story! I love hearing from new people, it's refreshing to get some new perspective! Love all y'all and I can't wait to hear from you!**

**All I want to do is get to Rohan…Rohan is my absolute favorite! Only one or two chapters till they set off from Rivendell! Then the real fun begins! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Almost 200 reviews!? Wow, you guys are amazing! Seriously I never thought so many people would like this. Thank you so much!**

**I'm back! I updated! So sorry for the wait! School is murder and I've been pretty sick lately. So between classes and doctors' appointments it's been pretty hectic trying to find time to write. Now they want me to get an MRI which I've never actually done, has anyone ever had one? What's it like? Sorry! Ignore my tangent there, how about some reviews?**

**p.s. there was a tossup between drunken mischief and the hangover so I just threw them both in this chapter!**

**Reviews:**

**MissTigerLily1013: Well I'm flattered by your love for my silly little story, I really hope you enjoy this update!**

**Wickedgrl123: I cannot tell you how much I enjoy writing Thranduil, especially when he is getting his ass handed to him! I feel bad for Legolas too, I'm killing every fangirl's dream not letting him get the girl ;) but Boromir deserves love too! Who knows what'll happen though?**

**DeLacus: I like writing the twins, there's not a whole lot known/written about them so it's fun to give them personalities and bring them to life. Drunk Krystin is the focus of this chapter so I'm definitely looking forward to your review! And aren't heartwarming talks always fun?**

**Hotmidnightstar: Well thank you my dear! **

**Mandiecandie: A dirty ditty hmm? I wonder what this chapter has in store for you?**

**FreeSpiritSeeker: It's a rather hilarious visual image if you really think about it. He's a freakin' king and he just sat there and took it from Krystin! A video though would be amazing.**

**Alexma: Drunken Krystin mischief there shall be.**

**Teddy bear 007: I did just that, mixed it up. Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter Twenty Three-Wandering and Wine

After a rather dramatic exit of which included many an elvish curse, Thranduil stormed off and slowly but surely, the music and dancing resumed. As the music swelled and pairs flooded the dance floor I slipped (okay, I stumbled) out into the empty halls. Humming along to the lively tune of the elves I danced down the hall, spinning in circles, arms hugging my waist. For the first time since my arrival I felt carefree. A voice in the back of my mind told me this was mainly due to the seven or so glasses of wine but I pushed the thought away. I liked this feeling. I didn't want it to go away.

The music had long since disappeared and I had long since lost my sense of direction. I had no idea where I was or where I was going but I continued drifting along to my own song.

Eventually the hall came to an end and I was left standing before two grand doors. On either side of the doors two statues of elves stood guard in front of tapestries depicting war scenes from ages past as if telling me not to go any further. I couldn't help but wonder though. Turning my head over my shoulder I saw no one coming.

Turning the smooth handle I giggled, "Let's see what's behind door number one shall we?" I asked the nonexistent TV audience behind me.

The door was heavier than I anticipated and in my current state required two hands to open. I stepped through and let the door fall shut behind me, a dull thud echoing throughout the cavernous space.

I'd never seen any place like it. Two floors illuminated by numerous skylights and candles lay before me, a massive spiral staircase descending to the lower level. All around rows upon rows of bookshelves stretched toward the ceiling.

"Wow," I breathed, my voice echoing throughout the library. Throughout high school and my first year in college I'd spent a lot of time tucked away in the corners of libraries but none compared to this. Curious as to what the lower level held I stumbled down the stairs, swinging around the rail as I leapt off the bottom step.

Laughing at myself I shimmied and swayed down the aisles to the song in my head. It wasn't until I heard boots scuffing across the stone floors I stopped. Peering around one of the bookshelves I could make out the figure of man standing before a statue. I watched as he picked what looked like a knife off the table before it.

"The Shards of Narsil," he whispered, though in the cavernous library his words echoed off the shelves.

_Boromir! So this is where you've been hiding! _I smiled to myself, _let's play a game._

"The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand."

I could hear his voice clearly, the admiration in his voice, the weight of his words.

With two fingers I pushed a book off the shelf, the dull thud sounding like an explosion in the empty library.

"Ow!" A clatter of metal. Boromir hissed. "Is someone there?" he called.

I clamped a hand firmly over my mouth stifling my laughter. Sneaking several rows over I let another book fall to the ground.

"Show yourself!" Boromir commanded.

_Go on, tease him a bit._

A third book crashed onto the ground. Peeking through the holes in the self I laughed loudly enough for him to hear. His eyes widened slightly and a smile crept onto his face.

"Is this a game then?" He turned in a circle, "Come on now, where are you?"

As he turned a second time I dashed across the way to a different section where I let several more books fall. Boromir spun on his heel staring right at me. "I hope you're up for the chase," he teased as he started my way.

Darting past him I disappeared into a different section. The sound of his heavy footfalls made my heart pound. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I ran through the maze of shelves. Swinging around the corner I made for the stairs laughing loudly all the way. I felt the wine buzzing in my veins, pulsating deep inside my body.

_Oh this feels good._

Boromir clambered after me, his hearty laugh echoing loudly. "The things I'm going to do when I catch you Krystin!"

My abdomen burned at the sound of his words but I kept running. After all, the chase is the best part. I laughed and called out to him, "There's one problem with that Boromir!" I gasped as I reached the landing. My heart hammered against my chest as he gained ground.

"What's that?"

Straining against the doors I opened it just enough for me to escape. As the door began to close I answered, "That would mean you actually caught me." And with that I let the door slam shut.

I spun around in a quick circle, searching for the best exit but the only way to go was straight.

_The banquet hall? Would he go there? _Not knowing anywhere else to go I figured it was my best bet. Taking off down the hall I heard the doors of the library clang shut, followed by Boromir's footfalls.

I screamed giddily and picked up the pace; almost plowing down a nursemaid as I did so.

"Sorry!" I yelled as sheets and things rained down around us.

The sound of music and laughing could be heard just barely in the distance. I was close! The further I ran down the corridor the louder it got. I would lose myself in the crowd of dancers leaving Boromir one hell of task of finding me.

"Krystin!" Boromir called out in a sing-song kind of way. Looking over my shoulder I couldn't see him but I knew he was close.

Just ahead I saw the warm glow of the banquet hall shining out into the corridor. Finally! Dodging inside I crept along the walls, scanning the room for Boromir. Instead of him I found Aragorn sitting with the twins, glass in hand, feet propped up on the table. Elrond danced with his daughter. (_Didn't they ever get tired?) _The hobbits were nowhere in sight, probably fast asleep in their rooms.

As I peeked around a column a hand slipped around my wrist. With a rather girlish scream I felt my heart leap out of my chest. I spun on my heel, knocking into my attacker, sloshing wine down the front of my dress.

"Aragorn!" I yelled. "What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that?"

He laughed heartily, "Me? Sneaking? You're confused my friend. You're the one skulking around like a hunter in search of his prey! What are you hiding from?"

"From me," answered a deep voice behind me. I felt stubble against my neck, "You thought you'd gotten away didn't you?" His hand slipped down my thigh and for a moment ecstasy took hold and my surroundings melted away. "Now I've caught you."

Aragorn sucked in his lower lip, "Nope," he took a sip from his glass, "I have not had enough to drink to allow this kind of talk." Turning around he disappeared in the crowd.

Meanwhile Boromir continued whispering the many devilish things he would inflict upon me making my skin crawl, heart race, and abdomen burn.

_Oh my sweet Lord…tear his clothes off now…take me now…wait! No. He doesn't get to win that easily!_

I turned in his arms, my face pressed against his cheek, "You've," I let the word linger in the air, "Caught," another pause, "Nothing." Pushing him back against the column I darted to the left through a throng of elves, all of whom gasped and made remarks such as, "How uncivilized!" and "Elrond made a mistake with that one."

_At least I'm getting laid tonight._

Boromir trailed after me, "You're going to find yourself in a mess of trouble Krystin!"

I laughed, "Am I now? What are you going to do to me hmm?" I called over my shoulder as I maneuvered around another group of elves.

"Ah Krystin, just the girl I was looking for!" Elrond appeared out of nowhere blocking my path.

"Lord Elrond I can't-I can't really talk right now." I chanced another look over my shoulder. Boromir had disappeared.

He put a robed arm around me, his wine glass gripped loosely in his hand. "I heard your ribs have healed rather nicely, how is your wrist faring?"

I saw a flash of bronze hair in the crowd and my heart jumped with excitement. Shoving my wrist in Elrond's face I waved it back and forth a few times (despite the protest of strained ligaments), "Fit as a fiddle Elrond I really-" Boromir was approaching fast. "-I really have to go!"

Blocked on all sides by elves with Boromir racing full steam ahead I had one out and one out only. Stealing the wine glass from Elrond's grip I leapt atop the dining table.

People screamed and shouted curses as I stepped on and around their plates and food.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed as I nearly tripped over my dress. Balling the fabric in my hands I raised the skirt above my knees earning a series of appalled remarks and gasps from onlookers.

Reaching the end of the table I made ready to jump down when arms grabbed me around the waist pulling me off the table. "Now I've got you," Boromir whispered darkly in my ear.

I grabbed at his collar and pulled myself an inch before his lips. Leaning in toward his ear I surrendered, "Then take me."

000000

Legs locked around his back we fell back into the bed, an entanglement of limbs and bare skin.

"Boromir," I moaned as he pressed his lips against my collarbone. As he reached for my breast a shiver ran through my being.

"Did you like that?" he whispered softly landing another kiss along my jawline. His hands tangled into my hair as his fingers drifted up the expanse of my thigh.

Speechless, all I could do was nod. "Good," Boromir whispered. I met his eyes; wild and affectionate, no sign of lust, only passion. As he climbed over me, one thought slipped through the drunken haze that was my mind. This was Middle Earth, there was no such thing as a condom and I am nowhere near ready to be carrying Little Boromir inside me.

"Boromir," I said, well tried to say, really I cried out his name as his fingers teased around the area I so desperately needed to be touched.

I was breathing fast; my heart beat wildly against my chest, or was it his? Or both? God, I didn't want him to stop, I wanted him to go further, I wanted him inside me, but not here, not today.

"Boromir!" I exclaimed a little more seriously than I would've liked. He stopped. Pushing himself on his hands, he kept me beneath him, his face inches from mine. "What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

I laughed and pressed my hand against his cheek, "No! No, no, trust me, everything you're doing, God, you're not hurting me." I bit at my lip, not wanting to be the buzzkill, "but we don't have protection."

Boromir sighed and rolled over onto the pillows next to me. He ran a hand through his hair and propped up on his elbow, "Krystin, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Offering a teasing smile, I settled onto my knees allowing the sheets to drop around me. "There are other ways to do this Boromir."

Eyes dazzlingly confused perused my body before settling on my steady gaze, "How? I can't magically make condoms appear out of thin air."

I arched an eyebrow, "No," I gently brushed his bicep, "you can't." Allowing my fingers to drift down his arm I picked up his hand, "but you can make these fingers magically disappear."

His brow knit together, "What?"

I rolled my eyes inwardly, _Give him a minute. C'mon Boromir._

And just like that his eyes lit up and the fire was back, "Krystin Sinclair you are-"

Hushing him I shifted onto my back. Toying at the sheets I tossed a seductive glance his way and exhaled softly, "What are you waiting for?"

000000

Pain like I'd never experienced before blinded me in a hot flash of white. _Shit! Am I dead?_ I felt the silkiness of sheets beneath my fingers. _Maybe not._ Blinking several times the white flash dissipated until I only saw one or two bright spots. _No. I'm not dead. I feel dead. _I rolled over and groaned as my skull pounded in protest. It was then I discovered the white flash had been Legolas opening the curtains allowing in a steady stream of godforsaken sunlight.

"Legolas!" I exclaimed immediately regretting opening my mouth. The sound of my own voice set off tiny explosions of pain in the back of my head. Consciously aware of the events of last night I pulled the sheets further up my chest. I couldn't risk Legolas getting any ideas. Minding the decibel and which I spoke I addressed the elf prince, "What are you doing here?"

Legolas stared out the window, "Considering last night's event as well the many many things you did while under the influence of Elvish wine, a foolish thing I might add," A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, "I thought you might be needing this." He held out a silver goblet which I refused, "Dear God no, I don't want another drink for a _**long**_ time."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips, "Don't worry yourself. It's not wine. It's meant to help with the hangover."

He passed me the goblet and I relaxed a little. Thanking him I took a sip and about damn near threw up. It burned more than a first shot of whiskey and tasted even worse, a cross between nail polish remover and Windex.

"What the hell is that?" I managed to choke out. I swirled the greenish liquid around, stirring bits of herbs into a small whirlpool.

"I suppose I forgot to mention it's not pleasant." The ghost of a smile still haunted his lips. "It helps though, or so I've been told."

I felt my eyes bulge in their sockets, "You mean you don't even know if this acid works? Have you never gotten drunk?"

He shook his head slightly, "No, elves have an incredibly high tolerance for alcohol. We also don't drink for sport."

I couldn't help but feel like that was directed at me. Feeling the need to defend myself I wrapped an arm around my chest pinning the sheet against me and sat up, "I don't drink for sport."

His eyes softened, "Not you, no. I suppose I can understand your desire to escape reality for a moment. It can't be easy for you here."

"You've got one thing right," I attested, "I guess this is what it must have felt like when y'all dropped in Independence."

Legolas idled on the edge of the bed, "I at least had the fellowship, though few, we were able to adapt and learn together. You're here alone and I think what you're doing-joining the fellowship is either brilliance or madness." We both laughed at that remark. "You needn't feel alone though. We can protect you, we can keep you safe." I watched as his gaze settled around his feet, "Krystin I-" He stopped and all but jumped across the room as the door swung open. Boromir strolled into the room, a silver platter loaded with fruit and bread in hand, "You're awake!" He exclaimed.

I winced at the level at which he spoke but smiled as my heart fluttered against my ribcage, "I thought you'd gone on left."

Laying the platter at the end of the bed he crawled in bed, drawing me into him. "Now why would I do that? After an evening such as enchanting as the one we shared last night I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to. You have me under your spell Krystin Sinclair." Brushing my temple with his lips I leaned into him.

Glancing around the room Legolas was nowhere to be found. He had slipped out unnoticed, a shadow in the night, as if he'd never been there at all.

**Like it? Hate it? **

**Teasingly sexy this chapter was but poor Legolas still trying so desperately to get to Krystin. What'd you all think? Hopefully I can update within a few weeks, thanks so much for sticking around!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Update! Update! Update! Finally I have one for you guys! Again, I am dreadfully sorry for such long intervals between posts. Things got insanely hectic. Anyway here are some long awaited Review Responses:**

**Teddy Bear 007: Yes, yes she does. We still love her though ;)**

**FreeSpiritSeeker: I would kill to see some of this in video format! I would die. And hey, cackling is perfectly acceptable! Thanks for the warm welcome back! :D**

**MikomiCosplay: Crazy how last chapter you were giving me the low down on MRI's and here I am no recovering from brain surgery! Thank you for your review I've seriously considered your opinion on Krystin's relationship with Boromir vs Legolas.**

**Hithaerel: Why thank you! :)**

**Mandiecandie: I'd agree with you on 3 being my limit! Krystin's just got a pretty high tolerance I guess ;) Glorfindel is not gay in this particular story (is that popular theme with him in other stories?)**

**T'Liana: I think a lot of girls would like to tumble into Middle Earth and on top of our dear Elvish prince! ;)**

**Chaos archangel: I'm really late but today!**

**Sailor creation moon: thank you so much! And I guess we'll just have to see where Krystin ends up!**

**DeLacus: I try and give you guys what I know you want ;) It's about time things reverse. The girls can't always be the one so desperate for him ya know?**

**Deathweaver: I'm so glad to see you're back! (Hopefully you still come back, I know it's been a while) I'm glad you're still loving the fanfic though!**

**Beth626: Thank you!**

**3broomstix: Have you really? Did she enjoy it as much as you did? Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you stumbled onto my story too!**

**AliMoo93: Let me apologize to your neighbors personally. I apologize for my witty banter and teasingly sexy chapters. Although I'm glad you loved them! Can't wait to hear what you thought of this chapter!**

**Theia-The Planet: I still have it. Unfortunately that's how Chiari works but every day it's getting better so thank you for your support! I'm excited to hear what you think about the new chapter!**

Chapter Twenty Four-Tripping and Trekking

My final day in Rivendell passed by in a blur; a haze of last minute archery lessons, puking out the remainder of last night's affairs, confusion over Legolas and Boromir, and it didn't occur to me until now, that I was in way over my head.

I stared past my reflection in the floor length mirror. Elves busied around me mumbling in languages I couldn't make out. Measurements were taken, hands felt around my arm, legs, and waist as well as my hair. Their touch felt distant. I was far too entrenched in my own thoughts to give any kind of fuck as to what they were doing. Okay maybe I gave one or two fucks. After all they were fitting me with armor (I think) that was supposed to save my life or some bullshit like that. I would love to know how bulky pieces of metal ("thin plated armor" my ass) were supposed to save my ass. The things I would do for some Kevlar-

but let's remember here I'm entrenched in deep thought.

Of course this was something my head was spinning around. Armor is meant to protect me as well as the other nine in the fellowship. Armor they know how to work around. Armor they trust to keep them alive. Me on the other hand? I had no faith in their chainmail and metal plates. They'd only slow me down.

But I'm in a fantasy world with elves, dwarves, men, hobbits, and wizards, one of which I'm romantically involved with while the other one vies for my love and affection so clearly I don't make the rules here. If they throw armor at me I'll strap it on no questions asked and follow them because as of now that's all I can do.

I closed my eyes and pictured my first day in Rivendell; the confusion, wonder, and high all blending together clouding my sense of reality. At first it was exciting, surreal even. But as we got to closer and closer to the day of departure anxiety was catching up. This was my new reality. I didn't even have the advantage of knowing what happens anymore. With each passing day the movie becomes more and more fuzzy. The only thing that remained vivid was Boromir falling to his knees, gasping for breath, arrows in his chest. I wake up in the middle of the night shaking and sweating from nightmares until I turn over and find him sleeping soundly beside me, alive.

Besides that I'm expected to rely on a bow and arrow to KEEP ME ALIVE. This is where I'll pull my Twenty First Century Card. Nobody uses a bow and arrow except for sport anymore. Guns! We use guns! _I USE GUNS!_ Yeah I can hit a target with a bow and arrow. Moving targets? Sure, if it's a deer or a rabbit! But they're expecting me to be able to kill people or orcs i.e. things that are also trying to kill me. How in the hell was I-

"Krystin?"

At the sound of my name I snapped back to reality, leaving my anxious subconscious to suffer in silence.

"Sorry, what?"

The elves exchanged an uneasy glance before returning their attention to me, "We've all that you need for the journey to Mordor. Do you need assistance dressing?"

Stretched out on the bed behind them was a shirt made of chainmail, tunic, leather vest (I think Aragorn called it a jerkin?), a set of what looked like armguards, and at the foot of the bed a pair of boots.

I stepped down off the stool and studied my new wardrobe. Without looking back I raised a hand and waved toward the door, "that won't be necessary. Thank you." The door closed softly and I was alone. I turned around and glanced at my reflection. My hair was still in the same braid it had been earlier minus a few strands that had managed to come loose. I already had on leggings and around my chest I'd wrapped a good deal of bandages. Of course bras weren't a commodity around here so I had to make do with what I had. Don't get me wrong I'm no DD or anything but my B+'s like support too ya know?

000000

_I look like Aragorn._

_Does chainmail chaff? _

_Fuck! I am so late!_

_Why are all these halls so goddamn long? _

I'd finished getting dressed and ready nearly a half hour ago but what was I doing now? Running myself in circles around the House of Elrond. Every turn, every corner, every staircase looked so goddamn similar! Hell, I couldn't even make landmarks out of anything! I've been here for weeks now and I still can't figure out this goddamn labyrinth! Where the fuck-

_Hold on. _

I stopped dead in my tracks. I could've sworn I just heard voices. Unless of course the deafening silence of these empty halls has officially taken what's left of my sanity.

"You are not held by any contract-"

_Elrond! Sweet baby Jesus thank God!_

I cut a corner chasing the sound of his voice and almost tripped over my own feet. These boots were still taking some getting used to. Overall they were a good fit but they had just the slightest bit of room in the heel which I quickly learned made tripping that much easier. Can't wait to haul ass away from orcs in these. I paused and listened for Elrond. On my left there was a balcony. Maybe there I could at least figure out where this grand farewell was happening. Of course as soon as I peered over the edge I saw all of Rivendell packed into the front courtyards.

From my point of view Elrond's back was to me but I knew he was stalling. At a glance the fellowship seemed restless. All except Pippin who's head kept nodding onto Merry's shoulder. Every few seconds Boromir would stand up on his toes ever so slightly, probably looking for me. I let my eyes settle on him for a minute. Even though I couldn't really make out his face from this distance I knew his blue eyes were crinkling in the afternoon light. The sun reflected off the gold in his scarlet shirt. I couldn't help but admire the way his muscles filled out the sleeves. The things I would do to get that man back in a tee shirt!

_Why is he wearing so many layers? I know its fall but it's not cold yet! Oh man I would love to tear those layers off of him. Get at that nice, chiseled chest and-_

I shook my head and laughed. Here I am turning myself on when I really needed to get my ass down there. In my peripheral I noticed vines twisting and curling themselves around the balcony's railing. I squat down and tugged at one of them. It seemed pretty sturdy.

I took deep breath and jogged in place for a few seconds, "okay," I breathed as I shook my hands. "All ya gotta do is climb over the rail and climb down the wall. That's it. No big deal."

Swinging the bow over my shoulder—scratch that-in an attempt to swing the bow over my shoulder I cracked myself in the jaw.

"Fuck!" I rubbed at the sore spot and took a few extra seconds to bring the bow around my back. Once I had that settled I gripped the rail with one hand and crossed myself with the other. Swinging one leg over I clenched my thigh against the rail until I balanced myself well enough to bring the other leg over. Gripping the rail with both hands I glanced over my shoulder towards the ground. It was a good two stories down, not that bad. I'm ninety nine percent sure if I fell I wouldn't die so much as break a few bones. This wasn't too bad. It was stupid as all hell but if my brothers can jump straight off the deck and survive I may as well be able to climb down the side of one just fine.

Taking another deep breath I let go of the rail with my right hand and twisted one vine around it. Giving it a good tug to make sure it was tight I brought the other hand over. As I swung out slightly I may or may not have screamed a little but all in all it seemed pretty safe to proceed on down.

I soon learned that if I looped my legs around the column supporting the balcony I could slide down using the vines more so as a backup than anything else. I was down within minutes. I let go of the vines and wiped my hands on my pants. Slipping the bow off my back I made my way into the crowd. I swear to God everyone and their mother had squeezed their way into the front entrance. Beyond the rows of elves I could just make out the gray tip of Gandalf's hat. Adjusting the quiver strung haphazardly across my shoulder I pushed my way through the throngs of people.

"Pardon me." I whispered. "Excuse me. Sorry."

"May the blessings of elves, men-"

Breaking through the final barrier of elves I tripped and fell. My hands flailed out in front of me looking for someone or something to grab onto to help break the fall. Man, did I feel sorry for the poor bastard I ended up plowing into the ground.

Everyone around me gasped. Several people even screamed. I grunted as I pushed myself onto my hands. I was tangled in robes and limbs and-"Elrond!" _Holy shit of all the people I could've fallen on I had to go and take out the elf lord. _I leapt to my feet and offered a hand. He took it and as I helped bring him to his feet I think I apologized 100 times. When I received no response I took a step back and bowed my head. I hated the tossing and turning of my stomach. I wanted to throw up. Of course this was going to be the impression I left on Rivendell. I should have known there was no way I could just slip out of here unnoticed. Oh man I really think I'm going to throw up…

Just as I was about to toss my cookies all over Elrond's feet I felt fingers curl beneath my chin. Flicking my eyes toward their owner I met Elrond's cool gaze. His circlet was askew and pieces of his hair were sticking out at odd angle but to my surprise he was smiling.

"Lord Elrond I am so, so sorry! I did not mean to pile drive you into the dirt like that I swear."

His smile turned to a grin and that quickly turned to laughter. I was swept into an embrace. It took me a moment to return the gesture but I found comfort in it. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. He smelled of pine and home. Elrond placed his hands on my shoulders and touched his forehead to mine. "Krystin you are stronger than you know. When you feel the fear closing in around you I want you fight it because my dear, you are more than your fears. This journey will test you in many ways but I know in my heart that you will overcome the torments and trials Mordor. Even when things seem impossible your strength will shine through_. Namaarie_."

I bowed my head once more and repeated the farewell to him. Before I could fall in line with the others he leaned in toward my ear, "Remind me should you visit Rivendell again, to give you a personal tour. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself falling off a balcony." Heat rose to my cheeks as I took my leave. He had seen me! God was definitely somewhere laughing at me right now. Of that I'm sure.

Elrond winked and moved on to say his goodbyes to Aragorn. The twins approached me next, both smiling ear to ear. "In all my years," Elrohir laughed, "I have never been able to bring down my father. That was brilliant." I laughed and hugged him, "It was the least I could do."

Elladan's smile lessened now that it was his turn to say goodbye. "You might be needing this," he said handing me my bow. I must have dropped it when I fell. Slinging it (this time correctly) over my shoulder I looped my arms around him, "Thank you. For everything." He stepped back and bowed. "It was a pleasure." His soft eyes made my heart ache. I wish I could stay here with them. "Take care of yourself Krystin."

"I promise."

As I found my place among the fellowship I almost regretted saying that. It felt wrong to promise something I wasn't sure of. The likelihood of coming out of this alive was slim to none. I couldn't promise him anything really. God, this must be what it's like for those interns on Grey's Anatomy when they mistakenly promise a patient nothing will go wrong during the surgery because of course as soon as they say that something goes wrong and the patient dies.

And God I could only pray I wouldn't become the Promised Patient.

000000

"You look absolutely ravishing," Boromir whispered in my ear as his slipped under my cloak and grazed my bottom. I shot him a look and flashed a smile. "That is the third time today you've done that! You are not allowed to try and get me riled up. We don't have the luxury of privacy anymore and I am not having sex in front of the rest of these guys!"

"Wouldn't that be a show?" Gimli roared. I blushed as the hobbits laughed. Even Aragorn snickered from up front.

Boromir chuckled, "You might want to speak softer my Love. If Gimli heard you who knows what our elf friend may have heard."

That comment hit me harder than intended. It had been meant to mean no more than a joke, a jab between friends but little did he know. I had never thought about Legolas when we whispered and talked like that. After everything I've had to try and learn over the past few days, the skills and gifts held by the elves weren't part of it. Granted Legolas was leading the company by Gandalf's side and Boromir and I had taken the rear. Perhaps he hadn't heard any of our talk but I couldn't help but feel a slight pang of guilt.

000000

Days had passed since my guilt trip over Legolas. I was told each day we were getting closer and closer to Mordor but everything just seemed the same. A little dry grass here, a couple boulders there and an unforgiving sun that beat down us relentlessly. We traveled at a brisk pace covering what I could only assume was fifteen to twenty miles a day. Each day served to remind me about how I never should've skipped gym class in high school. I could only thank God He'd placed me on farm for the last five years so I wasn't completely out of shape.

Gandalf called for a rest after what felt like hours of hiking. I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand and wished I could take off my clothes. They clung to me in ways clothes never had before. Sweat was a bitch in this outfit. I have no idea how Boromir or Gandalf haven't keeled over and died from heatstroke with how many clothes they had on their packs.

I shrugged off my cloak and quiver and stretched out in a patch of shade cast my one of the boulders. Within seconds I'd fallen asleep.

I woke up to the sound of metal on metal. I grabbed my quiver and made to scramble for my bow when I realized it was only Pippin and Merry. They sparred with Boromir while Aragorn sat, perched on a boulder overseeing the lesson in swordsmanship. He observed in silence though several times he'd toss out a word of caution.

My muscles groaned in protest as I stood. Keeping my head low I passed Gimli and Gandalf, who were bickering about Middle Earth's history. Last time I had said something I got pulled into the longest and most pointless argument of my entire life. Just beyond the pair a tall, rounded overhang protruded from the rocks. It was far enough away from the others but within hearing distance in case they needed me (which of course they wouldn't).

Stretching my legs out over the ledge and letting them dangle felt freeing yet risky. I liked the feeling. In the distance I could make out the jagged ridge line of what I could only guess was Caradhras. In the distance ripples of heat could be seen rising from the ground. Even though it was fall when there are no trees for shade it may as well have been July back in Independence.

"May I join you?" asked a calm voice. I jumped half way out of my skin even though I knew it could only be a part of the group. I have to admit I was a bit surprised when I turned around to see Legolas. I nodded and in one swift motion he had swung his legs down and over the cliff's edge without so much as stirring the dust.

"Could you really not find a staircase?" He asked, eyes not leaving the skyline.

I stared at him. He had seen me too? I really need to work on being discreet…

"I have to admit I was quite impressed. There was a tree full of perfectly good limbs to climb down but you went for the more challenging route, what with the vines and all."

He broke his line of focus with the sky and faced me. Both of us for several moments said nothing. Of course it only took about five seconds before we were sputtering and laughing. Had I really looked so ridiculous? It couldn't have been so ridiculous.

As we calmed down Legolas' gaze returned to the sky. "May I ask you something Krystin?"

My heart skipped a little. What was he asking? What did he want to know? "Sure?"

"Why did you agree to come? Surely you're aware of the costs and the danger. You're not of this world. This isn't your fight yet you still agreed to come."

Okay. Not what I was expecting but I could work with it. Why did I come? It's not like I was bored one Saturday and someone asked me: "Would you rather go work with Lana on her debutant balls or go on a journey that will most likely kill you?" Because that would actually make sense.

Instead I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess—I guess it's because Frodo is so small, so innocent. If he can sacrifice everything and take up the burden of all of Middle Earth I suppose the least I could do is help along the way ya know?"

"That's-"A clatter of swords and shouts of distress cut his response short. We jumped up and practically sprinted across the rocks, Legolas effortlessly, me sliding once or twice, we reached the source of the cries.

False alarm. It was nothing to worry about; in fact it was more so something to laugh at. Somehow Merry and Pippin had managed to disarm Boromir and tackle him to the ground. Watching the full grown soldier try to wriggle out from the hobbits was a privilege to witness.

Boromir suddenly sat up, cutting short the laughter, and was staring past the group toward the distance.

I watched him curiously for a minute before turning to look myself. Black dots speckled across the wide blue sky. I squinted, "What is that?"

"Nothing! A wisp of cloud!" grumbled Gimli.

As I centered my attention on the 'wisp of cloud' I quickly learned it was moving, against the wind. Wings of black birds flapped madly and wildly.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas called, leaping down gracefully from the rock face.

"Hide!" Aragorn commanded as he grabbed his pack and the nearest hobbit before diving into the brush.

Everyone scrambled for their things, making sure not a trace of them was able to be seen from above. Slender fingers slipped around my wrist and pulled me down beneath the thorny shrubs. Legolas all but flattened himself against me, shielding me from the threat above. The caws and cries of the crows were deafening. I'd never heard anything like it. I wanted to cover my ears. Tears stung in my eyes but I didn't know why. Under the light pressure of Legolas' weight I found myself tensing. I felt the tension in his muscles, the steady beat of his heart against mine, both of them racing wildly until suddenly it felt like they beat in sync. Legolas' gaze snapped away from the skies as I gasped. Did I just imagine that? Or did it really happen? It felt so strange…and kind of gross.

After what felt like hours the screeching shrieks died away as the birds vanished into the distance. Still, they remained hidden for several minutes until Gandalf emerged from his hiding place signaling it was safe to come out.

Legolas rolled off of me and brought up a knee. His brow furrowed slightly. Did he think he'd hurt me or something? Why was he looking at me so weird? He offered his hand and pulled me to my feet. "Thank you," I murmured.

Boromir dashed out from behind the rocks and pulled me into him. Brushing my hair back with a gloved hand his eyes scanned me up and down. "Are you alright? You're bleeding."

Was I? I felt the air cooling scratches on my face and neck from the thorns but whatever was bleeding couldn't be too mad. I was still standing after all. "Don't worry. I'm okay." I stood on my toes and pressed a hand to his cheek before kissing him. The taste of his mouth slowed my racing heartbeat and calmed my mind. I smiled, "I'm quite alright."

Yet somewhere still in the back of my mind that uneasy feeling remained.

**And there you have it! The beginning of their journey! Next chapter will include the mountains and the beginning if not all of Moria…I don't know when I'll next update but I know it won't be months before the next time I update especially with my health finally starting to balance out. Until next time guys!**


	25. Chapter 25

**And another update is here! I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you guys do too!**

**Review Responses:**

**Mandiecandie: Recovery is going great. I got my staples out a few days ago so it's been pretty good. I hope you're doing well. Hopefully my updates are here to stay!**

**TeddyBear007: I may have laughed out loud to your blunt statement. "Goddammit Legolas." Loved it.**

**Zip001: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! What's going on between Krystin and Legolas will be explained in later chapters—perhaps not until Two Towers though. Legolas has always been an interesting character, especially when interpreted differently with every fanfic he's written in to.**

Chapter Twenty Six- Cold and Confusion

_I hate snow. I hate snow. Fuck snow. Dying of frostbite is cool too I guess. _

I'm a country girl. My land is, for the most part, flat as a preteen's chest. I've never really done mountains. We have them of course. Independence is tucked in close to the Blue Ridge mountain chain but I've only visited them two or three times and that was only just driving through on my way to visit family. Obviously I'm no stranger to hiking. Hunting and hiking kind of go hand in hand. My brothers' managed to drag me out to Shenandoah a few times but they're guys so they didn't want to "hike" they wanted to sprint ten mile trails.

I'd much rather be there than here.

Thank God it wasn't actually snowing. Clear blue skies and broad sunshine mocked me as I stumbled after the others. I sneered at its bright yellow beams. _I don't care that we're in the mountains Sun. Do your goddamn job and melt this shit! _Attempting to keep warm I pulled my cloak across my body and held it tightly. Even though the lower half of me was saturated with snow and slush somehow I still managed to trudge behind Aragorn. My limbs felt stiff and frozen. Muscles, torn and pulled, protested my every move. I'd already tripped several times. On the fourth time I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I just stayed there, if I refused to move. Granted I'm pretty sure on the list of Lamest Ways to Die Journeying to Destroy the One Ring, freezing to death was near the top. I knew for a fact everyone was feeling the same pains and aches and if they could push forward, so could I.

000000

I quickly found out the easiest way to make it up the mountain was to walk in Aragorn's larger footprints. This made trekking through snow slightly less demanding, if that was even possible.

"How are you feeling?" the ranger asked falling back in step with me.

_So much for less demanding._

"Like I'm about to keel over and die," I laughed even though I was one hundred percent serious.

"We can stop," he suggested, "Gand-" he began to call out when I smacked him in the stomach. He looked at me, a crooked smile forming against his bearded face, "For someone about to 'keel over' you certainly put a great deal of force behind that hand."

I smirked proudly, "Trust me Aragorn, I will always-" I stopped and I think so did my heart. Frodo had fallen and was quickly tumbling backward. "Frodo!" Aragorn and I yelled simultaneously as we made a beeline toward the halfling. Thankfully he stopped once he hit Aragorn and I's legs. Each of us taking hold under one of his arms we stood him on his feet.

"Frodo are you hurt?" I asked scanning him once over for injury but he was ignoring me, his mind clearly on the Ring. He felt frantically around his neck for it and when his hands came up empty my heart sank into my stomach, fear and nausea taking hold.

A tinkling sound brought my attention back to everyone else. It had been the ring sliding down the chain as someone picked it up, as Boromir picked it up.

There it sat in his gloved hand, the One Ring. He held it before him, admiring it with an unfamiliar gleam in his eye. His whole demeanor seemed to have grown darker, as if a shadow had passed over him. My stomach was doing somersaults and I was growing anxious.

"Boromir!" I called but he wouldn't look away from the ring. What was the matter with him? It was as if an enchantment had been set upon him and he was blind to all his surroundings. Blind to anything but the ring.

"It's a strange thing that we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing…" he traced a finger around its golden edges, "such a little thing."

"Boromir!" I called again, this time desperation clinging to his name, pleading with him.

His attention snapped to me and I jumped, startled he'd responded. For a moment a wild fire burned in the darks of his eyes but it quickly died and the normal light returned. Had anyone else seen it?

"Give the ring to Frodo," Aragorn demanded.

Boromir sauntered toward Frodo. In front of him he dangled the ring as if to toy with the young halfling, "As you wish." Frodo snatched it from his hand and placed the burden back around his neck.

Boromir laughed boisterously as he returned to the front of the company, "I care not."

In the corner of my eye I watched Aragorn's hand slip off the hilt of his sword. What would have happened if Boromir hadn't surrendered the ring? A shudder ran down my spine at the thought. Aragorn wouldn't actually kill him to get the ring back, would he? Shaking my head free of such a terrible image my thoughts quickly returned to Boromir. What made him act like that? It was as if he were a man possessed. That wasn't the Boromir I knew. Then again, how much about him did I really know? Regardless of what I knew and what I didn't his stunt had a lit a fire beneath me. With new found energy I pushed to the front of the company until I walked breathlessly beside him.

"Krystin, what are you doing? Are you alright?"

Taking a deep breath I met his eyes, "Are you?" That seemed to have struck a nerve. He could no longer hold my gaze; instead he focused on the white canvas before us.

"Boromir, what was that?" I snapped, "You looked like a mad man! Boro-"

"I don't know!" He cried, his voice wavering and eyes flickering wildly. "I don't know."

"Hey," I said quietly. Brushing the hair from his eyes I stepped closer to him. "Look at me." Troubled eyes flicked toward the ground and then at me. "It's okay." Stroking his cheek I repeated, more so to myself than to him, "It's okay."

000000

By early evening the snow was blinding, falling hard and fast in thick flakes. I staggered under the weight of drenched layers. The chainmail grew stiff from the cold and not even the thickness of my cloak could protect me from the bitter cold. The poor hobbits couldn't even walk due to how high the snow had climbed; now nearing waist height. Both Aragorn and Boromir carried two under each arm. Gandalf led us on, digging through the snow with his staff in a vain attempt to create a path. How much longer were we supposed to go on like this? Shuffling blindly through a snowstorm praying until we reach the end? That would be absolutely insane. We might as well be parading around with signs strapped to our backs reading: dead men walking!

_Of all the ways we could have gone Gandalf had to choose Antarctica's fucking cousin! Frostbite is settling in quite nicely, I don't think I can bend my fingers anymore but that's okay. _

I cringed as the wind whipped against my face. I didn't need a mirror to know how red and raw it was, I could feel it just fine. The whirlwind of flakes swirled around in dizzying patterns I could hardly see. Thankfully I had fallen to the rear of the company and only had to follow. Lord knows I'd lead everyone right off the mountain if I was anywhere near the front. All I had to do was watch where they stepped-minus the patch of ice that just sent me crashing onto my ass. I cried out in pain as my tailbone made contact with the ice. Through the flaky haze in front of me and the tears brimming along my eyelids I could make out a hand outstretched toward me.

Despite the wind throwing his hair wildly in every direction and the heavy snowfall I could still make out a face. For the first time Legolas' eyes were dark, his jaw tense. His lips were drawn together in a tight line. "Are you going to sit there and freeze to death or are you going to take my hand?" Without waiting for a response he slipped his hand around mine and pulled me to my feet. "We can't always be there for you every time you fall down. You're not a hobbit Krystin." Something drew the elf's attention toward the skies. Leaping atop a snow bank, eyes searching the skies and scanning the horizon I noticed his ears prick. "There is a fell voice on the air," he shouted over the storm.

Gandalf whipped around looking to the Eastern sky. "It's Saruman!" He raised his staff and began chanting to counter whatever black magic the wizard was attempting to use against them.

_Saruman? Saruman…dammit! Which one was he? Weren't he and Gandalf friends once? _

"Gandalf, we must turn back!" cried Aragorn when he saw his magic failing, "He's trying to bring down the mountain!"

I looked frantically from Aragorn to Gandalf. _Bring down the mountain? Why is he ignoring him?_ The old wizard continued howling at the skies in tongues unfamiliar to me.

Chunks of the mountain and snow rained down, just barely missing us. I clung against the wall, my heart in my throat. _This is it. This is how I die. How we die. We're going to be crushed by rocks or smothered by snow. Nobody will know the difference. We'd never be found. We wouldn't be remembered…at least I wouldn't._

"This will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir cried above the wind. "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the West road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" countered Aragorn.

Before Gandalf could dictate what path we would take there was a flash of lighting. The deafening crash that came along with it had let me know it had struck Caradhras' peak. There was no time to react as an avalanche of snow and ice came raining down upon us. The last thing I saw was Legolas lunge forward and pull Gandalf back against the mountain's side and then all I saw was white. For a moment, I did nothing. I couldn't move. I didn't try to move. I stared into the blank white space stealing away my oxygen. This was my life now, fighting against enemies far greater and more powerful than I was. This was a realization I thought I'd made in Rivendell. Except in Rivendell I was safe. Nobody there would harm me. There was no evil there. There was life. It was green. Here, everything was bleak and lifeless. Black spots appeared in the corners of my vision. My head was spinning. How were things supposed to get better from here?

My heart skipped a beat as I felt a hand grab my arm. As soon as my head was above the powder I gasped for air. My chest heaved as my lungs breathed in the cold, dry air. The storm had died from a blizzard to steady snowfall. The wind had died yet its bitter chill still remained. "Krystin are you okay?" Fear and concern clung to Boromir's voice. I wanted to speak but words wouldn't come out. It was so cold. I felt weak. Boromir held my face in his gloved hands, "Your lips are blue." Reaching around his neck he fiddled with the clasp of his cloak until I fell from his shoulders. Draping it over my shoulder I pressed a hand against his chest and managed to squeak out, "No." He fastened the clasp and drew me in to his side. "I can manage." Turning to face the wizard he now spoke, "If we stay here Gandalf. We will die."

"If we cannot pass over the mountain let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria," suggested Gimli with an almost unsettling excitement.

A shadow of fear crossed the old wizard's face. Something haunted his age worn eyes. Grimly, he finally spoke, "Let the ring bearer decide. Frodo?" questioned Gandalf.

Nine pairs of eyes bored down on him awaiting his answer. He looked from Gandalf, to Aragorn, before settling on me. "We will go through the mines."

I watched as Gandalf's eyes fell shut in defeat and disappointment, "So be it.

000000

The trek down the mountain for me was nothing more than a hazy blur. I recall Gandalf saying the Fellowship would travel along the Misty Mountains until we reached the walls of Moria. Boromir had carried me a majority of the way as much as wished he hadn't. For the life of me I wanted to walk but I couldn't stand on my own two feet. God I was pathetic. Legolas' words played over and over in my head. "_You're not a hobbit Krystin." _They were stronger than I was. They made it down just fine. Everyone managed the cold but me. Legolas' words stung. He hadn't spoken to me like that before. On the mountain I'd been too distracted by the storm and threat of Saruman to worry about them but now that we'd been hiking for hours in silence they were all I could think of. Had I done something? Something had angered him but what?

"You look troubled my dear." A kind smile rested on the wizard's face. A smile that assuaged some of the grief and fear that weighed down on me. "Care to tell an old man what burdens you?"

I smiled. Thank God for Gandalf. He was definitely our anchor. He was our leader, our friend, and somewhat of a father, especially to the hobbits. "I can't help but think I should have stayed in Rivendell."

Gandalf tsked lightly, "And why is that?"

I sighed, my shoulders falling as I did so. "I'm not meant to be here. In Rivendell I thought maybe I was but who am I kidding? I'm just dead weight."

The wizard laughed, "Oh my dear don't be absurd! You're only dead weight if you believe you are. Where is the quick witted, defiant girl I met in Rivendell? In Virginia? Remember who you are and where you came from. Don't ever forget that! In that you will find your strength." His aged eyes glimmered in the moonlight. "Ah!" He exclaimed. "We're here. Moria!"

**I've always loved Gandalf! His character is absolutely amazing, the way he cares for people and his riddles and wisdom. Don't worry guys; Krystin isn't deteriorating, not yet! I'm excited to right Moria. Hopefully updates stay within one to two weeks.**

**We all know how the Fellowship ends and what happens to our dear Boromir. I'd love to start getting some input on whether Boromir does or does not survive at the Falls of Rauros. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**The votes are in (granted there were only 3 so I hope everyone's okay with this) Boromir will live! Katia0203 helped give me a few brilliant ideas on how to fit our favorite Gondorian into the rest of the story so I'm excited. I hope everybody has been having a relaxing summer as it draws to a close and I hope you all enjoy the latest update!**

**Oh! So my last update received a (now deleted) rather harsh flame review. I'm all about constructive criticism but please, no flames. This is a fun, light hearted story. There are eccentric and crazy scenes that go far beyond the norm! They're supposed to be like that! I love the love you guys give my story! Please don't flame though! Feel free to PM me constructive criticism or ways the story could be tweaked. I don't mind that. Thanks!**

**Review Responses:**

**Teddybear007: He's gonna live! Don't worry! **

**Zip001: First let me just say, your review made my day! The chapters got a little confusing. "Chapter 24" initially was me apologizing for the length between updates what with my surgery and all. So it was no fault of your own. I really enjoy writing Krystin and Boromir's relationship. He's always written off as cold and rude. He deserves a little loving too! In regards to Legolas' Hobbit comment: Legolas will slip up and think he's above everyone every now and then (con of being both an elf and a prince) haha or at least that'd my take on it. I've definitely been pondering over your happy ending suggestions for Boromir to live. Much to think about!**

**Katia0203: Thanks for the ideas! They are much appreciated and will definitely be applied. I'm excited to get to the end of the fellowship now!**

Chapter Twenty Six-Flailing and Family

The flat walls of the mines stretched up toward the sky and past the clouds. I could crane my head back until I looked like the girl from The Exorcist but there was no way to see where they stopped. A part of me wondered if they ever did. On our right was a lake straight out of the _Black Lagoon_. Deep green water stretched out toward the far banks of the forest. Fallen trees jutted out of the water at hazardous angles, algae climbing their rotting bark. There was something about its stillness that bothered me.

Gimli eagerly pushed forward, leading the company along the walls. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," he announced proudly. "Then how are you supposed to find them?" I asked with a smile. Gimli's brow knotted in frustration as he tried to form an accurate answer.

"Ah, the dwarf can't remember how to get into his own mine," Legolas scoffed, "Now why doesn't that surprise me?" I shot Legolas a look but said nothing.

"Mind your tongue Master Elf!" scolded Gandalf as he felt along the wall. I pulled the hood of my cloak closer to my face so Legolas couldn't see the growing smirk on my face. _Shut down by Gandalf. _I watched as his gnarled fingers continued searching until they finally stopped. A knowing smile crept across the wizard's face, "Ithildin, It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

As if understanding our predicament the moon appeared from behind the gray clouds. Spidery lines of silver illuminated beneath her glow forming an image of a grand doorway. Above it were several lines of script. To me they looked like hieroglyphics but obviously they were some Dwarfish language. "It reads, 'the Doors of Durin, Speak friend and enter.'" Gandalf read. _Of course he knows what it says. Elvish, Dwarfish…the guy probably knows how to speak Spanish. _

"Well what do you suppose that means?" Prompted Merry.

Gandalf chuckled, "Simple! If you're a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Pressing his staff against the door he chanted again in tongues undecipherable to me and the Fellowship.

I waited in anticipation. What was hiding behind those doors? Who would meet us? After several attempts the door still hadn't budged. Gandalf grumbled something and pushed against the door. It was clear we'd be waiting a while.

Aragorn and Legolas spoke quietly on the water's edge, their voices soft as if they were too afraid to speak any louder for fear of bringing about any unwanted predators. I watched his eyes flick to and from the water. Looks like I wasn't the only one concerned with the all too still lake.

I figured this would be one of my only opportunities to rest, or at least try to. Taking advantage of the delay I reclined against one of the boulders a good distance from the lake. I closed my eyes only to open them a few seconds later. There was no way to sleep. My face dripped with sweat, leaving trails of dirt streaked across my cheeks. I hadn't looked in a mirror since we left Rivendell but I knew I had to be breaking out. If I hadn't kept my hair locked up tight in braids it would more than likely be dreads.

"How are you holding up?" Boromir asked as he sat beside me. He rested his shield against the rocks and put an arm around me.

I leaned into him and sighed, "I'm sweating more than a football player, pretty sure I've pulled every muscle in my body. I'm covered in dirt and bug bites-" I tossed him a smile, "but I'm doing alright. How's Frodo?"

A shadow crossed his face when I mentioned the hobbit's name. Only for a moment, and then it was gone. "Aragorn's been keeping an eye on him, checking his wound and such. He's fine."

And that was that.

000000

Hours, or at least what felt like hours, had passed since our arrival. The clouds grew scarce as the night rolled in, the sky now an inky black. Moonlight and starlight still shined down on the doors. Gandalf had given up and was now perched on one of the surrounding boulders, pipe in hand as he racked his brain for the magic words that would let us in.

Meanwhile the hobbits had gathered around Boromir and me, telling us stories of their beloved homeland. From parties, to food, to gardening, they left no stone unturned. The way they described its rolling hills and farmlands reminded me of New Zealand. My oldest brother had studied abroad there his junior year of college and had sent postcard after postcard of green hills dotted with sheep and vast lakes surrounded by mountains.

"I'd love to see your Shire one of these days," I said. "It sounds like a wonderful place."

"You shoulda been there for Mister Frodo's Uncle Bilbo's birthday!" Burst Sam. "Half of the Shire must have been there. The Party Tree was all aglow. The Ale never stopped flowing and the dancing-" A dreamy look appeared in the hobbit's eyes. Pippin shoved him playfully, "You mean dancing with Rosie Cotton?" Frodo and Merry whooped and laughed as scarlet streaks spread across the poor hobbit's face.

I arched an eyebrow, "Rosie Cotton? Is that your girlfriend?"

Sam's mouth dropped open as he stuttered. I laughed. "It's okay Sam, I understand! You don't have to defend your love life to anyone." I teased with a wink. He ducked his head and smiled bashfully.

"I miss home," Frodo said fondly. "Bag End and my uncle."

"You'll see them again," Boromir said clapping a hand against his shoulder. Frodo winced slightly and offered what looked like a forced smile.

Sam must have noticed this too. "I miss my old gaffer but we'll see them again soon! Don't you fret Mister Frodo. We all miss someone. What about you Krystin? Do you miss your family?"

I wrapped my arms around my knees and pulled them in toward my chest. I exhaled softly as I thought about who I missed. To be honest since we'd set out from Rivendell I'd been so preoccupied with the trek and training and well, surviving to think about my family. What did that say of me? My brothers were all older than me, college grads or serving in the military with families of their own. My parents had retired to South Carolina, living on the lake. They called me every month to check how school was going. With everyone spread out over the country we'd grown somewhat distant. Phone calls and Christmas cards were really our only means of communication. If I was lucky I'd be able to afford to fly out to Texas to see my oldest brother Jace. He was thirty six now. He married my sister-in-law Tara three years ago and had a set of twins, Jack and Jared. Unfortunately the last time I saw him was for his wedding. I was so busy running around performing "bridesmaid's duties" I hardly got any time with him. He had always stood up for me around my parents and didn't let my brothers' rag on me too much. I wonder if he knew I was missing…

"I guess I miss them," I finally said once I noticed all of their eyes on me, still waiting for an answer. "Especially my brother."

"You have a brother?" Pippin questioned, a new light shining in his bright eyes. "I've actually got six." You know those stress toys where you squeeze them and the eyes pop out? Apply that image to Pippin and you've got his reaction to hearing that. "Six? You have six brothers? You're a lucky one!"

"If you like being pinned down and threatened to be spit on or chased around the house five times a day then yeah, I'm incredibly blessed." The hobbits stared at me with looks of confusion mixed with a slight concern. I guess they'd never been threatened with a loogie before.

"Don't worry, that was when we were kids. We don't do those things anymore," I smiled, "at least I don't. Two of my brothers decided to join the military right outta high school. Ty joined the Air Force and Ben the Army. So when they get together its balls to the wall ya know?"

Of course none of them knew. I rolled my eyes and attempted to laugh off my growing embarrassment, "but you guys have no idea what I'm talking about! So I'm just gonna stop talking."

Boromir drew me in and kissed my cheek, "You're beautiful when you blush you know? Your family customs seem strange. It's a shame we hadn't the chance to meet them!"

_It's a blessing you hadn't the chance to meet them._

"I have a brother in the army; he's a captain of Gondor. Captain Faramir. He's a few years younger than I and he is quite the warrior. Perhaps you'll meet him one day. He'd love you."

"I'd always wanted a younger brother or sister." Piped Pippin. "I have a lot to offer you know? I'd teach them all the tips and tricks like how to get around Farmer Maggot's fields without getting caught and where the best places to nap are." He smiled fondly at thought when Merry jabbed him in the side. "What about me then Pip?" He laughed and threw an arm around his neck, "I suppose you'll do Merry."

We all laughed and watched as the two wrestled. I cheered on Merry as he got one of Pippin's wrists above his head. "For the Shire's sake it's a good thing there isn't more than one of you Pip!" Pippin laughed from beneath his attacker. "I resent that!" I laughed again but stopped when I noticed Frodo in my peripheral. His neck was bent and he looked like he was talking to himself. Focusing my attention on that I heard him speak.

"Family.." He muttered. "Family..? Family and friends…friends…friend!" I arched an eyebrow and leaned toward the halfling. "Frodo?"

His eyes flicked to mine and a wide smile spread across his face. "Friend!" He sprung up and ran toward Gandalf. "Gandalf! What's the Elvish word for friend?" The wizard narrowed his eyes and rolled his shoulders back. In a deep voice he uttered a single word.

"Mellon."

A thundering crack split open the wall on two sides. I stepped behind Boromir who held an arm out in front of me as if to protect me from whatever unforeseen dangers lay ahead. The stone doors groaned as they gave way into the mine, greeting us with a tunnel of darkness.

No one moved. No one spoke.

I stepped toward the opening. Boromir reached out and grabbed my arm. I exhaled shortly and laughed, "If you think I'm actually going in there first you're insane." I glanced toward the mines. For a few hours now a sinking feeling had been growing in my stomach. Something bad happens here. I know it does. I closed my eyes and let fragments of the movie play over in mind. Staircases…a tomb…fire…dammit! Why couldn't I form a clearer picture?

"Krystin?" questioned Gandalf.

My eyes snapped open and focused on the wizard, "Is there really no other way?"

Gandalf chuckled and motioned around him, "My dear, it's a little late to change our minds isn't it?" He said this lightly but I saw a hardness in his eyes. He didn't want to enter the mines either.

"Gandalf, something bad is going to happen if we go into those mines." I was practically pleading with him. "If there is another way I say we take it."

"Have you the gift of foresight now?" goaded Legolas. "Something bad will happen anywhere we go Krystin. Danger awaits us around every turn, it rests in every corner. I suggest you learn to accept that."

I opened my mouth to argue but closed it. There would be no point in arguing. Especially with Legolas. Over the last few days I'd learned arguing with him was like arguing with a brick wall.

"This was the ringbearer's decision," reminded Gandalf. "Come now, we shouldn't linger any longer than necessary." With a glance toward the water he muttered to himself, "I fear we may have already overstayed our welcome.

Warily we followed him into Moria, his staff illuminating the way. Greeted by damp air and a stench so foul I wanted to throw up the little I'd eaten. Decay. That was the smell. Gimli had spoken so fondly of Moria. How long had it been since he had been here? My heart pounded against my ribcage, my breath shaking. And that's when I saw it. In the dim glow I could just barely make out the figure of a skeleton. Recoiling, a scream escaped my mouth. Noticing it too Boromir drew his sword, "This is no mine, it's a tomb. Krystin was right. We should never have come here! Get out!"

As we made for the exit something had seized Frodo by the ankle and was pulling him out toward the water.

"Strider!" cried Sam.

What must have been twenty blue green tentacles shot out of the water, showering us with spray. "What the fuck is that?" I yelled above the creature's roar.

Aragorn and Boromir ran into the water, chopping down any tentacle they came in contact with, unsure exactly which one held the hobbit.

"Krystin!" Aragorn shouted as he hacked at another tentacle. "A little help would be nice!"

"Help," I repeated. "Help. Yes. Okay…um." My hands fumbled as I reached for my bow. Pulling an arrow from the quiver I set in place and aimed. There was so much movement. Flailing tentacles, water splashing, Frodo waving helplessly…what if I hit him? Setting my sight at the base of a tentacle I released my arrow. It buried into its slimy flesh forcing the arm to writhe and retract in pain. "Dammit!" I cursed and fit another arrow in place. As I moved to aim I realized I was too low to the ground. We were going at this blindly. From this angle I'd never be able to place Frodo. Scrambling up the rocks I gained height and the advantage. Boromir and Aragorn were on the wrong side of the creature. They could hack and hack at those arms till they were blue in the face but they'd never get to Frodo.

"To the right!" I screamed. "Aragorn, Boromir, Right! Legolas aim right!" Legolas leapt atop the rocks and fired right. He had heard me. I watched as Frodo hung upset down. He screamed as the creature thrashed him about.

"He's out too deep." I shrugged off my cloak and quiver. "Legolas!" The elf launched an arrow and spared me a look, "I'm a little busy!"

"Take these!" I threw him my bow and quiver which he caught effortlessly. "Krystin what are you doing?"

"Don't miss."

With a running start I dove into the frigid water. My clothes instantly weighed me down but I willed myself forward. I kicked and kicked. My lungs screamed for air. When I thought I was far enough I began treading water. I was directly beneath Frodo. Arrows stuck in the surrounding tentacles. "Frodo!" I cried breathlessly. "Frodo I'm here!" The hobbit looked down, his eyes wide with terror. "Krystin help!"

Suddenly he started falling. Legolas had made his mark! I shielded my eyes from the water as he splashed down. As soon as he surfaced I clutched his arm and began kicking. My body was exhausted but my mind wasn't. _Push yourself. Save him. Save him. Get to the shore. _"Kick Frodo!" My arms burned and my sides ached. Every few yards I'd lag and start to sink but I kept kicking. As long as I kicked we'd make it back. He'd be safe.

"Into the mines!" commanded Gandalf. He sounded close. We were close. Black spots dotted my vision. "Mister Frodo!" Sam splashed into the water and pulled his master free from my hands. "Krystin!" He said reaching for me.

"No!" I rejected his hand, "The mines…go!" I stood and stumbled. Behind me the creature howled and then I was flying. At least I was until I collided with the hard, stony ground. I cried out in pain. Luckily my shoulder and side had taken most of the blow. There was a deafening crash echoed by terrified yells from the fellowship. Rocks bounced around me and years of undisturbed dust clouded my lungs. I coughed and choked as the dust settled around me. We were surrounded by darkness.

I heard my name. Someone was calling for me. There was panic. There was fear. I closed my eyes. That felt nice. That felt comfortable.

"Silence!" Barked Gandalf. A light returned. I half opened my eyes. Its glow felt harsh and bright.

"Krystin!" Aragorn was nearest and first to see me. He crawled over and placed his bedroll beneath my head. "Krystin are you hurt?"

"What were you thinking?" Legolas scolded. "You could've been killed! That was a fool's decision going into the water!

"A decision that saved my life." Frodo stepped forward. "I don't know how to swim. Sam and I never learned as children. Without Krystin I would have surely drowned. I suggest you stop being the first to lay blame my lord Legolas."

I laughed weakly, "You tell him Frodo."

"Krystin!" Boromir fell to his knees and took my hand in his. I gently squeezed his hand, "Its nothing. I'm fine babe." Boromir's worry filled eyes flicked to the ranger. Aragorn pressed a hand to my back. On reflex my back arched in pain. I winced and pressed Boromir's hand. "Is that blood?" Pippin asked from behind Aragorn.

"Blood?" I questioned. "No, no, I'm fine. I just need a few minutes."

"Legolas, Gimli, get a fire going," instructed Aragorn as he rolled his sleeves. "Krystin, the Watcher struck you as you made for the entrance. The blow was probably meant for Frodo but you were in its way."

"Get on with it Aragorn," I whispered, "I can take it. Get it there and figure out what the damage is."

The sound of a blade scraping against its sheath followed by the ripping of fabric echoed throughout the cavernous space. Nobody spoke. Aragorn exhaled softly through his nose and sighed. I knew what that meant. It's the Shit-This-Is-Worse-Than-I-Thought-Sigh.

"Gandalf," pressed Aragorn, "how long until we reach the other side?"

The wizard sat upon the crumbling steps, "It's a four day journey through Moria." His eyes flicked to each member before settling on the ranger, "and let us hope our presence goes unnoticed."

**I haven't read a lot of fics that lengthen this particular scene. Hopefully you guys liked what I did with it. Let me know! The next chapter will reveal what exactly the Watcher did to Krystin. The beginning of the next chapter will also be from Boromir's POV before switching back to Krystin. Should be fun to write!**

**Keep enjoying Summer! With your review (should you so kindly choose to leave one) leave a story about something that's happened this Summer! Whether it was a trip or something exciting or anything in between I'd love to know! **


	27. Chapter 27

**I got a new job (yay!) so this update is a few days late. *Plus 1 extra day! I went to upload this yesterdat and I kept getting some weird erro!r* Glad to hear your summers are going well! Cosplay conventions and weddings, sounds exciting! I spent the first month of summer camping and climbing mountains. I even did a crazy tall rappel off a cliff *cue my fear of falling* but it was absolutely phenomenal. Besides that I got a surgery and am now just waiting for school to begin.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter ft. Boromir's POV**

**Oh and I threw in a little tiny teasy amount of sexy in this chapter. Just enough to keep you waiting until Lothlorien ;)**

**Reviews:**

**MikomiCosplay: Brain surgery isn't a joke but I'm doing just fine, thanks! I enjoy writing Legolas a bit dickish. He's always such a perfect sweetheart. Some things need to change. Thank you for your kind words toward my OC. I love writing her and all her antics, gotta keep her real! Sounds like you've had an enjoyable summer. Glad my story helped you unwind!**

**Zip001: I love how I'm writing Legolas. His anger definitely comes from a place of envy and jealousy as well as fear. There will be more on this in later chapters but Legolas fears for Krystin while she's with Boromir. He can only see Boromir as the greed filled man lusting after the ring, not the man who loves Krystin. Let me know what you think about her wounds, I don't think I beat her up too bad.**

**Katia0203: You're getting married! Congratulations! Thanks for your lovely review. I enjoyed writing the Watcher scene. It was a little different. Now that you mention it, I haven't read a story that has them avoid Moria and make for the Gap of Rohan. I'd love to read one though.**

Chapter Twenty Seven-Sexy and Scared

*Boromir's POV*

I brushed the hair from her eyes only to meet her pained and tired gaze. Her gray eyes usually so full of light and fire were now dull and dimmed. Still completely soaked, she quaked against him as the cave's cold temperatures chilled her damp body. In a second I'd drape my cloak around her shivering figure if it wasn't for Aragorn tending to her injuries.

Krystin's breath came out in slow, raspy gasps against my thigh. It was as if she was still swimming for the shore, still running. Yet here she laid, her back mottled and bloodied from the Watcher's blow. In the glow of the wizard's staff I could finally see the extent of the damage. Starting at her shoulder and stretching to the base of her spine, the Watcher had left its mark. The tan glow of her skin was nowhere to be found amidst the damage. Two rows of bright white welts stretched across her back in a diagonal from where the Watcher's tentacle had made contact with her flesh. Blood seeped from abrasions almost equal in length along the welts. Her entire back was one giant bruise. I couldn't make out what was skin and what was bruise. Her back may have been better seen as a marble painting of blacks, browns, and blues.

"My sweet," I whispered as I ran a finger along her tense jawline. Turning my attention to Aragorn I inclined my head toward her back, "will she be alright?"

Aragorn nodded as he pressed an elvish salve against the open parts of her wounds. I tightened my grip around Krystin as she writhed in protest. "This will heal completely by the end of the week," he arched a brow and sighed softly, "but I have no way of knowing if she's broken anything. For now she needs rest. As little as we can spare. We must be moving shortly." Lowering his voice he met my eyes, "There is a greater evil here. I can feel it."

Aragorn soaked bandages in the salve and after securing them around the length of Krystin's back he moved into the ring of warmth now cast by the small fire built up by Gimli and Legolas. Unclasping the cloak from around my neck I draped it over Krystin. She snuggled closer to me, her head rested on my thigh. Her arm draped over my legs, a hand resting casually on my groin.

Smiling playfully I leaned down toward her ear. With a quick nip at it I jested, "You know your hand is dangerously close to a certain area."

A faint smile ghosted her sweet lips, "I just got pummeled by a giant squid and you're making sex jokes?"

I shrugged and kissed her hairline, "Who said they had to be jokes?"

Despite her weakness her laugh was still full and melodious, "While we're in the presence of eight other men they will be." Her gray eyes flicked up toward mine, "but once we're alone." Casually she slid her hand up the length of my groin and squeezed. My mind reeled as my body responded to her touch. Fire like no other burned through my being. If I had my way I'd take her right here and now. The thought of pressing her against the cave walls with one hand pressed against her rear, the other braced above her hand while we devoured each other with our mouths. The thought was almost too much to bear.

"Boromir?" Krystin's voice pulled me from my daydream. Dropping her voice to a whisper she laughed, "You're getting hard. You might want to take care of that before your buds notice."

I felt my cheeks grow hot. Thankful for the shadows hopefully no one would recognize the scarlet flush spreading across my cheeks…or the bulge in my pants. Can I help that she possessed that power over me? If any man were blessed with a woman such as her in their lives they'd constantly want to feel her touch. I ran my hand along the curve of her side and she shuddered in response. I smiled knowingly and left my hand to rest on the small of her back, the one place I knew had suffered the least in her exchange with the Watcher. A soft moan escaped her lips as she adjusted against me. Her brow knit together in frustration as she tried to find a comfortable way to lie amidst her wounds and the rocks.

"Here," I said stretching my legs apart. She moved slowly and stiffly but after several minutes I eased her into my lap. With her back to my stomach I held her close. Her head rested gently upon my shoulder and it was there she drifted off to sleep.

000000

I had offered to take watch as the rest of the company slept save Gimli. The dwarf had insisted I could not stay awake and that he needed another man on watch (rather that he was the other man needed) yet after an hour he his head to lolled and slumped against his ax, asleep. Of course every time this happened he'd jump up, ax in hand ready to fight off an invisible host. After the third time I bid him sleep.

Sleep would not find me. Not tonight. Not any night. My mind was too plagued by nightmares. Minas Tirith crumbling, Sauron's forces destroying everything I'd spent my whole life protecting, Krystin lying pale and dead before me...that was by far the worst one. And it would come every time I'd try and steal a moments rest. I saw it clear as day, even now with my eyes open.

It didn't start out as a nightmare. In fact, it started out as a fond dream. Something I'd smile at if I didn't know the ending.

I'd see her. She'd be standing out in the citadel courtyard, the white tree at her back. She was wearing the most exquisite of dresses, a pale golden color that hugged her in all the right places with her dark hair cascading down her back. I'd look at her and she'd smile at me. And just-just when I'd try and go to her a swarm of orcs would spill into the courtyard separating her from me. She was unarmed. And there were just so many. I heard her scream my name. Her screams echoed in mind, so full of fear and pain. I would try so hard to get to her. So hard. Yet as soon as I cut down an orc another would take its place. And when I'd finally get so close to reaching her…that's when the orc chieftain would raise his knife and cut her throat. In that moment all the orcs would vanish and I'd run to her but it was too late. I'd watch the light leave her eyes as she choked on her own blood. And every night I'd wake up drenched in sweat, my heart racing.

Losing her would be the nail in my coffin. Without her I'd die. This I knew. Three months was enough for me to know that I loved her. How far we've come in those months. I remember how I despised the girl in her underwear as she pulled me from the bull's pen. I remembered the disdain she aimed at me once she'd found me in her shower. But that night of Lana's bridal shower, it was then I knew. The moment she smacked me on the head with the flowers I'd hastily picked for her. I fell in love with all of her that night: her fear of public speaking, her laugh as she got ice cream on her nose in the Penguin Parlor, and every inch of her body when we made love. Now that she's here in my time? The fear of losing her was ever present. She didn't deserve this fate yet here she was. She accepted this journey with what seemed like no less than a second thought. Her bravery. Her courage. My heart swelled with admiration for her.

She kept me grounded. When I'm near her my thoughts aren't constantly plagued by darkness and the ring. Of course I feel its pull. Every second I do. I feel it tearing at the seams of my mind. Yet with her at my side it doesn't seem so terrifying. I feel my control returning to me. She's my saving grace. I know it.

000000

*Krystin's POV*

Lips graced mine. Greeting me softly, my name tumbled from the same mouth. "We must get moving."

My eyelids fluttered opened and took in my surroundings: the darkness of the mines, the fallen dwarves, the rock and debris, the decay. Part of me had hoped when I woke up it'd all be gone. Sun would be shining over my head and grass growing beneath my feet. Still, waking up in Boromir's arms wasn't too bad. As I shifted my weight to stand pain coursed through my back. I groaned as Boromir helped me to my feet. Concern briefly flashed in his eyes, "Are you alright?"

I arched my back slightly and let the aches and pains work their way through me. The pain wasn't as bad as last night. Thank God for Aragorn and his elvish medicine. Now it just felt like I'd pulled muscles rather than the stinging pain and pounding ache I felt yesterday.

Legolas passed me my bow and quiver. I nodded my thanks and handed the quiver to Boromir. Even though I could fasten it myself I knew it'd be easier just to let him do it for me this time. Hesitantly I wrapped my fingers around the bowstring. Raising it to eye level I drew back and hissed as pain flooded through my shoulder and back.

"You may not want to try that for a while," warned Boromir as he picked up his shield.

I sighed, "might as well throw me to the lions if I can't defend myself."

Boromir smiled and stepped toward me. Looping an arm around my waist he pulled me so my body was pressed right up against his. Electricity surged through my abdomen at our closeness. His voice rumbled low in his throat, "I'll protect you."

000000

After hours of silently trekking through Moria (and a brief period of respite while Gandalf tried to remember the way) we were finally moving again. The only sounds coming from the fellowship were breathing and boots scuffing and clicking against the ancient stone floors.

"Let me risk a little more light."

Startled by the sudden break in silence I watched as Gandalf's staff grew brighter illuminating the cavernous space. "Behold," announced the wizard, "the great city of Dwarrowdelf."

Nine mouths released a soft gasp. Stunned to silence my eyes flicked toward the ground to make sure her jaw wasn't sitting on the cracked stone floor. Never before had I seen such beauty, not in stone at least. Columns like I'd never seen before towered overhead where they supported brilliantly chiseled archways. How had the dwarves managed such a feat as this? It must've taken decades! Especially without the help of modern technologies and construction. And for it to be reduced to no more than a tomb…for a moment I felt a nostalgic ache, especially for Gimli. He must have known Moria when it was a place of life and peace. If I focused hard enough I could visualize dwarves bustling about these halls, walking in pairs discussing Mithril (as Gandalf had earlier said brought them their great wealth) and feasting at great tables as friends.

A distressed cry drew me from my thoughts. Narrowing my eyes in search of the source of the cry I noticed the stout frame of Gimli running in the opposite direction of their intended destination.

"Where's he going?" I asked as we chased after him.

"Gimli!" Shouted Gandalf but the dwarf was deaf to his cry.

The dwarf had taken refuge in a rather spacious room but as we slowed at the entrance I realized it was not just another room but a tomb. A shaft of moonlight framed a large stone casket. At the foot of said grave knelt a rather disheveled Gimli.

There he sobbed, dwarfish curses spilling from his lips without filter. We stood by silently allowing him his time. It was in everyone's right to mourn but after several more minutes I knew I had to speak up.

"Gimli?" I questioned softly taking a few steps toward the shuddering dwarf. He turned his head in my direction, his eyes swollen and empty. My heart clenched in sympathy.

Gimli's eyes shifted past me and toward the others. Gandalf approached the grave and after rubbing his gnarled hand against the dust covered slate put a comforting hand on Gimli's shoulder, "Here lies Balin, Son of Fundin. Lord of Moria." Removing his hand from the mail adorning the dwarf's shoulder he clicked his tongue, "He is dead then. It is as I feared."

Stooping low to remove an immense record from the clutches of a dead dwarf he dropped his hat and staff into the arms of Pippin as if it were his job.

"…we cannot linger." My ears pricked at the sound of Legolas behind me. I let my eyes bounce from corner to corner, to the upper level. There was no apparent threat. What was Legolas worried about?

"They have taken the bridge," read Gandalf, "and the second hall. We have barred the gates." Squinting and leaning into the dwarfs' final account he struggled to read the rushed script, "We cannot hold them for long…"

I spun in a slow circle imagining the dwarfs' last stand. Images of axes flashing in the moonlight, orcs maniacal laughter splitting the air. Just thinking of it made goosebumps rise to the surface of my skin.

A darkness crept into the wizard's voice setting me on edge, "Drums. Drum in the deep. We cannot get out."

In my periphery I saw Pippin lean Gandalf's staff against a long abandoned well. Curiosity taking hold of the halfling he reached out to touch the arrow in a decaying corpse. Seeing the way it teetered precariously on the edge alarm bells started going off in my head.

Before I could cry out to Pippin to warn him Gandalf slammed the record shut, "They are coming!" But it was too late for Pippin.

The light touch sent the rotted dwarf sailing down into the infinite depths of Moria. With each clash from its fall I flinched, I felt ashamed and embarrassed. My palms grew clammy and her heart raced. If this is how I was feeling when I hadn't done anything I didn't want to even imagine what Pippin was feeling. It seemed as if even the other hobbits had shuffled away from him not wanting to be associated his carelessness.

Gandalf moved toward the hobbit. Snatching up his belongings the wizard leaned in dangerously close to Pippin's mortified face, "Fool of a Took!" he scolded. Thumping Pippin with the back of his hand he glowered with intensity, "Throw yourself in this time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Turning his attention to the company Gandalf cleared his throat, "Come! We must keep moving!" As he took his steps toward the exit something shook the earth. My arms flew out to my sides to steady myself. "What the hell was that?"

_**Thrum, Thrum, Thrum…**_

"Frodo!" Sam leapt back pointing frantically at his waist. Sting was glowing bluer than blue, so much it was near iridescent.

_**Thrum, Thrum, Thrum…**_

Metal against stone rattled the silence of the mines. Orc shrieking and taunting echoed off the wall. I felt my eyes widen in fear. _Orcs! What am I supposed to do? Oh my God I'm probably gonna die. _

"Orcs!" warned Legolas.

_Thank you! As if we didn't know that!_

"Back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn commanded as he herded the four hobbits behind the wizard. "Krystin you too."

Without a moment's hesitation I joined the hobbits. _Gandalf can protect us right? _

Turning my attention to the entrance I watched as Boromir shouldered one door shut. Legolas pushed him out of the way as three arrows burrowed into the door where he had been standing only moments before. My hands flew to my mouth in fear.

With discarded swords, splintered spears, and broken axes they made a pathetic attempt at barring the door. It obviously wasn't meant to hold but it would give us a minute if not a few seconds more before the inevitable happened.

Retreating back from the doors Boromir and Legolas joined the triangular formation before me and the hobbits. I squeezed the bow in my hand. If I didn't do something I'd die. Legolas' words played in my mind: _we can't always be there for you every time you fall down._ I had to do something, or die trying. The latter being the most likely. Boromir slung his shield off his back and gave his sword a few good swings. Aragorn and Legolas held their bows, the lines already drawn back to their cheeks.

Eternal seconds passed as we waited.

My heart pinched in my chest. Closing my eyes I heard a hole punched in the door. _Breathe._ Another hole in the door. The bodies of furious orcs slammed against the doors, the desire to kill fueling the furnaces within them. I managed to form one final thought before the orcs burst through the doors.

_Try not to die._

Disappearing into the ravenous throngs of orcs I lost sight of the rest of the fellowship. Any and all thoughts I had dissipated. I was alone. I knew I couldn't just stand here. Arrows flew past my head and into the bodies of nearby orcs. Risking an upward glance I caught sight of Legolas engaged with several orcs. Almost elegantly did he jump ruin to ruin. How did he look so calm?

An orc howling in my ear quickly brought me back to reality. Stumbling backward I nearly tripped over rubble. The orcs licked his teeth and cackled. Despite the protest from my injuries I whipped an arrow from my quiver and let it fire. In such close proximities however my arrow strayed off course and only nicked its shoulder. It wasn't much but it gave me enough time to pull my dagger from its sheath and plunge it deep into its stomach. Black blood spilled onto my hands as it crumpled to my feet.

_I killed someone._

Retching next to the body I stumbled back into the wall. I watched as orc after orc was slaughtered yet the bloodbath never ceased. When did it end? In the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of the hobbits fleeing to the upper level to escape the chaos below. Good idea. Following in suit I dashed up the steps and hid in a far corner. My hands trembled. I killed someone. It didn't matter that it was evil and not human but I ended a life. Balling my hands into fists I wiped the blood on my pants.

"Strider!" cried a panicked Sam.

Whipping my head around in the direction of Sam's cry I saw a behemoth of a troll sniffing about the upper level of the tomb only yards from the hobbits cowardly sought safety behind a pillar. Not knowing what else to do I picked up a chunk of stone at my feet and threw it at the troll. Bouncing carelessly off its shoulder it did nothing. Great.

Just as I was about to throw another rock Aragorn charged the beast with a long spear in hand. I stopped dead in my tracks as Aragorn flew past me hitting the wall and falling limply into the rubble. The troll picked up the fallen spear and looking at Frodo he didn't hesitate before plunging it into the muscle betwixt his ribs.

I screamed. _No! Frodo_! As I made my way toward him an orc stepped from behind a pillar. Pressing a foot to my stomach he pushed me down the stairs where I tumbled down the steps until rolling to stop at the bottom.

**Almost done with Moria! I loved writing Boromir and his perspective. Thoughts on that?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Shout out to Katia0203 (who's getting married! :D ) and Zip001 for the amazing reviews lately. They're absolutely wonderful.**

**I do miss hearing from some of you guys though. FreeSpiritSeeker, mandiecanide, DeLacus, I miss you guys!**

**Update will hopefully be within 2 weeks :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Update! It's here! Way overdue I know, don't hate me. And please don't hate this chapter. There are gonna be some definite time hops. For this particular story it would have just been a lot of movieverse dialogue if I'd continued all the way through Moria and Lothlorien. That sounds confusing but hopefully you all understand! **

**Reviews: Thank you so much for all of your wonderful words **

**Nowheredoll: thank you so much for the PM! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter and don't hate me for how I chose to write it lol**

**Princesaangelbebe: You adore Krystin? I do too! She's been my favorite OC to write. I agree with you 100% Boromir is way underrated and deserves love too! Aragorn/OC friend dynamics always tug on my heartstrings. I swear, in every story.**

**Rain: Definitely everyday ;)**

**Guest: Thank you for the constructive criticism! I've definitely took it into account.**

**Nako13yeh: THANK YOU! That might be one of my favorite lines in this story. I hope you've still been reading. I'd love to know what you think**

**Emperor DeLacus: Oooo name change? I dig it. I missed seeing your little emoji guys in my reviews! They're so cute and fun, just like your reviews! I'm glad you liked the Boromir POV, I think that might me something I try again in the future.**

**Mandiecandie: I'm sorry about your family issues. Is everything alright? I hope its been getting better :) Moria does get boring, that's why im curious as to how you think this chapter is. And that's interesting about Glorfindel, I never knew he was often written like that. I might have to check it out!**

**Zip001: Aghhhh I love your reviews! They give me so much life and inspiration to write!**

**FreeSpiritSeeker: So glad you loved the Boromir POV!**

**Katia0203: How was your wedding? I'm so happy for you! EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY SHOULD CONGRATUALE YOU! I absolutely love your reviews and hope to hear from you, especially about the wedding!**

Chapter Twenty Eight-Balrogs and Bad Dreams

Gandalf was still out on what remained of Khazadum. A demon creature engulfed entirely in flame rose before him.

"Gandalf!" wailed Frodo.

"You cannot pass!" he yelled defiantly as he raised his staff higher into the air. "I am a servant of the secret fire. Wielder of the flame of Anor. Dark fire will not avail you flame of Udun!"

"He shouldn't be out there," I whispered. Images of whips and falling flashed before my eyes. I'd seen this before. "He shouldn't be out there!" I yelled louder, this time catching the others' attention.

I tore out onto the bridge when I was yanked back forcefully. "Krystin no!" Legolas shouted. "Gandalf knows what he's doing."

"You're wrong!" I yelled as I tried to maneuver my hand out of his grasp. He pulled me closer. "You're going to get yourself killed."

"Then let me die," I hissed. His grip softened ever so slightly but it was enough for me to pull my hand free. My heart hammered against my ribcage as I made my way to Gandalf. The balrog hovered, its wings of flame beating mercilessly against the air. Its heat burned against my skin. Sweat slipped down my neck.

"Gandalf!" I cried. "Gandalf you have to get off of this bridge!"

The wizard chanced a glance over his shoulder, "Krystin Sinclair it would suit you to be anywhere but where you're standing!"

"Gandalf please!" I begged. "Gandalf if you stay-"

The balrog raised its weapon of flame as Gandalf raised his, "YOU! SHALL NOT! PASS!" With a deafening crack he brought his sword and staff down on the bridge where it immediately disintegrated causing the fell creature to fall.

Gandalf nodded approvingly. I blew out the air I'd been holding in and smiled. "Gandalf you're one crazy bastard."

He chuckled quietly, "Not many girls are willing to run out and meet a balrog in the flesh. Krystin let's-" A whip cracked blindly, emitting a flash of light. I dropped onto my knee to until my vision cleared. There was no way I was about to fall off this bridge to go make nice with Mr. Fire Demon and whatever else lurked at the bottom of this pit.

"Frodo no! No!" I glanced behind me. Boromir was wrestling Frodo into his arms, holding him back. Back from what?"

"Gandalf c'mon we-Gandalf!" The wizard clung to the edge of the broken bridge, his fingertips white as he tried to hold on. Tears stung along my water line as I scrambled to him.

"Krystin go back," he said through clenched teeth. "Take care of yourself. Take care of the others. Especially Boromir. He's weak. Be his strength. Krystin. Survive."

"G-Gandalf no, stop, let me help you I can-" I locked a hand around his wrist.

The faintest of smiles cracked along his lips. "My time is done."

000000

"Gandalf!"

I bolt upright and cringed as pain spread through my back. I clenched the sweat drenched sheets in my fist. His gnarled fingers slipped right through mine. The feeling haunted me. It'd been two weeks.

"Krystin you're awake!" Boromir pushed through the door, his white teeth flashing in the early morning sun.

I smiled, "Hey."

He arched an eyebrow and shook off his jacket. "The man who has saved you, been nurturing you, bathing you, smearing that slimy healing cream on you—" he paused and met my eye, "pleasing you." Perching himself on the edge of the bed he folded his arms over his chest. "And all I get is a 'hey'?"

"Yes."

He fell back across the bed. "You're killing me Krystin."

Stretching myself out alongside him I looped an arm around his waist. "Your list of reasons means nothing. 'Saving me, bathing me, slimy healing cream, and pleasing me'?" I laughed. "I'll give you the 'slimy healing cream' thing but pleasing goes both ways and I wouldn't call it bathing me so much as it was you putting your mouth places in a bathtub."

Boromir bit his lip as his cheeks flushed red. "I think I'd better check your wounds."

Smirking to myself, I rolled onto my stomach. Goosebumps rose across my arms as Boromir pushed my shirt over my head. His fingers danced in and out of the grooves left by the Watcher's tentacle. "It's healing well," he assessed as he delved his fingers into the jar of salve that we'd been using to fight off infection. I flinched as the cool gel made contact with my skin. "How'd you sleep?"

I rest my head in the crook of my arm. "I've slept better."

"Did you have the dream again?"

I closed my eyes as the image of Gandalf slipping through my grasp replayed in my mind. "No."

"That's good." He wiped his hands on the towel next to him and pulled my shirt down. Leaning over he kissed my temple, "The wizard wouldn't want you to wallow in his passing. I could try to tell you something he'd say but I could never amount to his wisdom, not even pretending. There's to be a dinner in his honor tonight."

"Are we going?"

Boromir chuckled and stood. "Yes, we're going. It'd be a little odd if we didn't. And you-" he said as he pulled open the closet door, "you will be wearing this." He held up a silver gown draped with lace. "The Lady of the Wood chose it for you."

I eyed the dress skeptically, "Did she? Did she use her mind powers to pick it out too? Ya know her special elf voodoo magic?" Wiggling my fingers at him like a carnival gypsy I laughed, "It's probably hexed or somethin'."

Boromir laid the dress across the foot of the bed where he'd been lying and sat down next to me. "You know," he said as he toyed with a loose strand of hair. "It might be. In fact," he dropped his hand onto my shoulder. "These clothes may be hexed as well. To be safe I think its best we get you out of them immediately."

Pushing me down into the mattress I squealed as he buried his face in my neck. "Boromir!"

000000

"Boromir?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled as he lavished my stomach with kisses.

"Boromir I-I think we're late."

He slipped his hand under my ass and squeezed tightly. I cried out as the nerves in my abdomen soared with pleasure.

"What happened-oh! What happened-" I gripped the sheets as his lips slipped between my thighs. The rest of my thought spilled out in a rush of words, "to be being late!" _Oh sweet lord stop him! Grab him by the hair, yank him outta there! We're so late. And we're gonna be THOSE people. Do I really want more people staring at me?_

Rolling my eyes at the sky I grabbed him by the ear. "Ow! Ow! Ow! He cried as I pulled his head up. "Were you not pleased?"

I scoffed, "Baby you knew exactly what you were doing. _That. _Was excellent. I was very very pleased. And I-" I crawled toward him. His hungry eyes followed my every move. Starting at his navel I traced my hand up toward his pec where I drew tiny circles with my fingernail. "gotta get ready." Flexing my palm I pushed him off the bed and sidestepped his body. _His oh so wonderfully naked body. No! Gotta get ready._

"Where's that dress? It was right here on the bed…"

A muscular arm popped up from beside the bed, a ball of fabric in hand. "I fell on it."

000000

"May we together raise a glass in honor of Mithrandir. " Lord Celeborn's powerful voice echoed throughout the dining space. One large table seated the fellowship, the Lord and Lady of the Wood, as well as their Marchwarden, Haldir.

Haldir wasn't too fond of me. I thought back to when we first crossed Lothlorien's borders. In my defense, if I have an arrow pointed in my face you're damn right you're gonna be faced with onslaught of language that would make your grandma blush! I was also severely dehydrated, filthy, and one of my only friends in this world had just died. I'd been a little testy.

And of course I was seated next to him.

Aragorn sat to my left. Haldir on my right. Galadriel and Celeborn sat at either end of the table. The hobbits and Gimli occupied one side of the table while Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Haldir, Boromir, and myself made up the other.

"May he always stay true in our memories."

_Right. The toast. Here's to you Gandalf. _I brought the goblet to my lips and sipped carefully. Never again do I want to be hungover in middle earth.

"You smell like sex." Haldir deadpanned as he placed his glass upon the table

"You smell like horse." I replied. "Now that that's been established, please tell me what either thing has to do with what we're doing right now?"

"Just figured I'd attempt small talk."

"Your attempts are pathetic."

"Much as your attempt at fitting in Middle Earth."

I raised my glass to him, "you win this round. Asshole."

_Strange they can't see through your façade._ I heard her voice in my head and my plight with Haldir dissipated. _You lied to Boromir. The nightmares plague your mind. You have yet to sleep through the night._

I brought the cup to my lips and downed its contents. Screw getting drunk. What game was she playing? Why now? Aragorn eyed me. "Krystin?"

_Will you confide in the ranger? Do you trust him?_

"I'm fine Aragorn. I uh, I just need to get some sleep."

As I pushed my chair out so did every male at the table. Merry had to smack Pippin in the arm to get him to drop his food and stand up. Forgot I'm now living in a time period where chivalry isn't dead. "Um, if you'll just," I jabbed a thumb toward the door, "excuse me."

Boromir's smile faltered. He set down his fork and reached for my hand. "Krystin what's wrong?"

I forced a smile, "Nothing, I'm just sore. I'm gonna get to bed. Try and sleep."

He wiped his mouth and dropped his napkin, "let me come with you."

I held up my hands. "No babe, don't. Stay here. You've been with me so much they probably forget you're even part of the fellowship. I'll be fine."

As I left I felt Galadriel's ice like eyes boring into my spine.

_You leave but you cannot escape._

000000

Boromir snored softly beside me. The heat radiating off his skin blazed across mine. And somewhere in the distance those damn elves still sang. Whether or not it was still about Gandalf I had no way of knowing. All I did know was everything was keeping me awake tonight. Slipping out from under Boromir's arms I left the bed and padded silently out of the room.

I wasn't quite sure where I was going or exactly what I was doing. At home walking through the woods was always my stress reliever. These woods were just massive and full of singing elves and an entirely different reality.

I'm sure the effects are similar.

The grass was cool beneath my feet. It was warm here for what I guessed was late November. I wasn't quite too sure how climate worked here, if it was anything like home. I pressed a hand against the smooth bark of the mallorn tree. Its width was almost bigger than my house. I'd never seen anything like them. I liked it here. Aside from Lady Galadriel's mind talking thing I felt safe here. We weren't dodging enemies, taking watches, being scared. For once we could all just breathe, if only for a moment.

"Krystin."

_No. No, no, no…get out of my head!_

"I'm not in your head. I can be if that's what you'd prefer."

I turned and almost had to shield my eyes. You'd think Galadriel was her own star with how much light she emitted. Her snow white skin blazed against the white of her dress. Blue eyes sharp as daggers stared through me.

"Why are you trying to get under my skin?" I advanced several steps toward her. "What have I done wrong? I'm just trying to stay alive."

Galadriel pursed her lips slightly, "On the path you are straying, you will not survive."

I narrowed my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You're not true to yourself Krystin Sinclair. You're not honest with those around you. Everyone suffers. But once you turn the suffering inward that's what it becomes destructive. You love a man who does this."

I scoffed. "Boromir? He's not suffering. He's fine! Wait, did you say love? I-I don't love him. We've only known each other so long and why-what does this have to do with anything?"

Galadriel eyed me knowingly. "A person also mustn't lie to themselves. You know Boromir struggles. The Ring will destroy him as it destroys all men. You can save him."

I chuckled nervously and ran a hand through my hair. "Save him? What are you talking about? How do you know what's going to happen?"

For a moment the corner of her lip twitched into what I thought was a smile. "In time you will understand and when that time comes, you will be ready."

"God, why does everyone here speak in riddles? Why can't anyone just be straight up and tell me what's going on, like why am I even here? How did I get here?"

_Wait._

_Oh my God._

"You know how I got here. You're the woman on the beach out in the storm! It was you! You brought me here!"

**To everyone who guessed way back when that Galadriel was the woman on the beach you were correct! Now you just have to wait and see just what it is she has in store for Krystin. There was a little bit of sexy in this chapter. I know I've been toying with it in a few chapters. Are you guys ready for a completely steam filled chapter yet? Let me know! Input on other topics such as the Krystin/Haldir dynamic, Legolas/Krystin dynamic, Boromir's death/(life?), or anything else you'd like to see happen. **

**Oh and hope everyone had a safe and happy Halloween! Anyone have any crazy/fun stories?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Reviews!**

**FreeSpiritSeeker: The Haldir/Krystin dynamic and banter will certainly continue! Hopefully you enjoy the next chapter and where the Legolas/Boromir/Krystin will evolve.**

**Zip001: "Hell yes!" to more steaminess? Well it's coming in full swing soon. Hopefully you like it! I absolutely love your reviews! They're so helpful and sweet!**

**Princessangelbebe: Boy do I have some juicy Krystin/Boromir yummies coming…they'll definitely help each other out too ;)**

**Katia0203: Your honeymoon went amazing! That makes me so happy! Congratulations! Hope you enjoy this little precursor chapter to Haldir mischief. :3 Im working really hard to create a good way for Boromir to live in a non lame way, don't worry!**

**GG: Glad to see you're enjoying the story.**

**Nowheredoll: I'm doing my best to ensure his survival.**

**Mystic Archer Horse: I will definitely take your suggestions into consideration. I really have to do some serious planning before I decide to write Boromir into the rest of the story. Thanks for the review!**

_How did I not see this before? Am I really this fucking stupid? Galadriel was on the beach. Oh that long haired, perfect skin having, mind talking- _

"Krystin you must learn to quiet your mind."

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I clutched my chest wondering if my heart had burst through my rib cage. In case you didn't know I loved being scared. Truly. Just sneak up on me every time. Love that shit. "Lady Galadriel."

"Krystin." She bowed her head in greeting.

"What do you want?" I asked, bitterness creeping into my voice.

"I want you to understand." She spoke slowly and calmly. Her voice was captivating. I wanted to be angry. I wanted to lash out and tell her where to stick it but I couldn't. I felt powerless in her presence.

"Understand what?"

Her eyes glinted in the moonlight and I shuddered. Those eyes. Always watching, always seeing. "You must learn to understand your place within the fellowship."

I crossed my arms and squeezed my biceps. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Gandalf already told me." I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach, the hole Gandalf left. I slowly felt my sadness bubble into anger. Who was she to tell me what I must learn? After all she's the one who got me into this mess. Living on a daily fight or flight basis wasn't part of my routine in Independence. Sure I had problems, but I never worried about getting killed.

Turning I my attention on the Lady I felt my gaze grow cold. I no longer felt powerless under her gaze. If anything, it fueled my growing fire. "I don't answer to you. I don't obey you. You've single handedly fucked up my life and I still don't know how or why I'm here! You brought me here as part of some hair brained scheme to do what? To help Frodo save the day? I've got a little news flash lady. This isn't my world and I certainly don't give a damn what happens to it!"

I didn't even wait for a reaction. I had already started down the path, leaving Galadriel in her all her glory to mull on my bratty explosion. I'm sure that's how Haldir would've described that. Well, that, or he would've threatened to have me killed.

"Go ahead and kill me!" I laughed bitterly at the sky. _I'm already dead anyway. _Fat, hot, tears blurred my vision as I tripped over sticks and rocks. I didn't even know where I was; let alone where I was going. As I wiped the tears away I didn't realize my dress had caught in the low lying foliage until I collided with the ground.

My hands stung from where I'd braced for impact. Dirt and mud clung to the hem of the dress. The skirt had torn all the way up my leg revealing several superficial cuts and scrapes. Mumbling curses to myself I tore at the skirt. Hoping I'd tear it off, it only continued ripping vertically. Why did this shit only work in movies? I grappled for the knife strapped to my leg and began cutting blindly.

"Fuck Haldir!" I burst as I cut loose a chunk of fabric. "and Galadriel!" Another chunk. "and Middle fucking Earth!" Sobs came in waves as I sheared apart the skirt. The delicate silk fell in scraps around me. I continued hacking the dress until I couldn't breathe I was crying so hard and no longer felt in control of my body. I dropped the knife and stared at my hands. Dirt filled the crevices in my palms. For a moment I imagined they were covered in orc blood again, the thick black ooze dripping from my fingers. I clenched my fists and held them close to my chest.

"I'm going crazy," I whispered. I don't know why I did. It's not like anyone was out here to hear me, except maybe the trees. Lord knows they probably had minds of their own too.

"Krystin?"

I jumped, startled by the voice.

Aragorn knelt before me, concern deep in his eyes. I watched as they swept me up and down. "Were you att-"

"Attacked?" I finished for him. "Yes. By myself."

Confusion took over whatever concern had been in the ranger's eyes. "I don't understand."

"That makes two of us." Sighing deeply, I sheathed the blade at my side. "Aragorn I think I'm losing my mind."

Aragorn chuckled darkly, "It can happen to any of us." He turned his eyes back on me and smiled, the light returning, "you look mad."

I shoved him gently, "Shut up. I've looked worse you know."

"Oh yes I remember. I think it was at your house. You had stumbled out of you room after a wild night with Boro-"

I covered my ears with my hands and laughed, "No! No, no, no, stop right there. We are not talking about that! I forbid you to ever mention that again."

Aragorn wrapped his hands around my wrists and pulled them away from my ears, "I promise." He slid his hands into my mine and pulled them into his chest, "What troubles you now?"

"I'm fine, Aragorn."

He arched an eyebrow knowingly. There was no fooling him. "Krystin. It's the middle of the night. You're out here when you should be in bed, covered in dirt with a dress torn to pieces. You're not fine."

And so I recounted every detail since the loss of Gandalf. Everything from the nightmares, to Gandalf's parting words, Haldir's hatred for me, and every time Galadriel invaded my thoughts. "I don't know how much more I can handle Aragorn. I'm not cut out for this. I'm not you. I'm not Legolas."

Aragorn scoffed, "You better thank every star above that you're not." He smiled charmingly, "Don't be fooled. I'm great. It's Legolas you want to watch out for."

"Aragorn."

He laughed and jumped to his feet. "Just trying help you out Krystin." He extended a hand, "Why don't we go get you cleaned up?"

Accepting his hand I let him pull me to my feet. "Did you say Haldir was giving you trouble?"

I nodded, "Yeah. The guy's a dick."

A mischievous glint came to the ranger's eye. "I think I can help you with that."

000000

"You want us to do what?" Pippin asked for the third time in a row.

I rolled my eyes, "Pippin. We need you to focus." I grabbed his small shoulders into my hands and looked him in the eyes, "We need you and Merry to sneak into the kitchen and get about a pound-" Aragorn jerked his thumb upward from his place behind the hobbit, "two pounds," he flashed the OK sign with his fingers, "alright, two pounds of blueberries."

"Well why can't you get them?" Merry asked. "We don't want to go and get ourselves in trouble with Lady Galadriel!"

It took everything in me not to roll my eyes and shake the living daylights out of him. "Because Merry. We're trying to be sneaky, an in and out kind of job, ya know? Aragorn and I will easily be noticed if we try and sneak into a kitchen full of elves our size. C'mon, please help!" _I can't believe I'm groveling to Merry and Pippin._

Merry and Pippin exchanged a look that said they wouldn't be so easily bought. They crossed their arms are stood straighter, "What do we get out of it?"

I shot Aragorn a pleading look that said; _Help me before I attack two innocent hobbits!_

"Gentlemen." Aragorn crossed between me and the hobbits. He knelt to the ground and whispered something to them I couldn't quite make out. Whatever he said must have worked because as soon as he stood up Merry and Pippin scurried away with more excitement than I'd seen in a while.

I laughed, "What did you say to them."

Aragorn crossed his arms, satisfied, "I told them I could acquire Second Breakfast."

000000

"Do you really think Aragorn will be able to get us Second Breakfast?" Pippin asked as he and Merry hid behind one of the pillars near the kitchen.

Merry shoved his elbow between his ribs, "Be quiet! You're gonna get us caught!" Speaking softer he scratched his head, "I certainly hope so. It's been so long since we've had a bit of Second Breakfast. We're getting thin Pip."

"I know," Pippin heaved a heavy sigh, "my stomach's gone flat, my trousers are loose. I don't like it one bit."

The hobbits crouched lower as two elves exited the kitchens. If Merry had counted right, the kitchen was now empty. "Come on, all the big people are gone. Now's our chance."

Together the hobbits leapt to their feet and scuttled across floor, their large footsteps echoing quietly off the walls. The kitchen was bigger than they'd anticipated. Stone counters stood two heads higher than them. Luckily everything was neat and clean.

Or did that make it unlucky.

Merry bent at the waist and searched the low shelves. "If I were blueberries where would I be?" he muttered to himself.

"In your stomach," answered Pippin as he jumped up to look over one of the high counters.

"Pippin!"

"Right, sorry!"

In the corner of his eye Merry caught sight of bowls of what looked like fruit. He stood erect and felt his heart jump, whether from fear or excitement he didn't know. Second Breakfast was almost his.

"Pippin, I think I found the fruit-Pippin!"

Pippin froze; his hand halfway through with shoving bread into his already bulging pockets. Slowly he pulled his hand out of his pocket and replaced the bread to its original home.

"Put the food down and help me reach this!" rushed Merry. He waved his friend over and crouched down on his hands and feet. They'd done this often. Merry could recall more than one occasion where they climbed on each other's backs to reach Gandalf's fireworks. It was strange to think they'd never do that again. A smile started to form on his face at the thought of Gandalf catching them here. He'd scold them and kick them out, chasing after them with his staff.

"Got 'em!" Pippin hopped down with a wooden container filled to the brim with plump berries. "Let's go."

"Who's there?" an unfamiliar voice asked from the door.

"The back!" Merry whispered urgently. "Out the back. Go! Go!"

The pair ran, Pippin spilling blueberries as they went.

000000

"Did you get it done?" I asked anxiously.

Aragorn smiled ear to ear, "I certainly did."

"Do you think he'll even come to dinner?"

"Krystin. He's one of the Lady's closest men, of course he'll come."

Taking a deep breath we entered the hall and to my great satisfaction found Haldir…with the bluest hair my eyes had ever seen.

**Just a light little chapter! This blueberry catastrophe is not over. Hope you liked it! Let me know! The next chapter will be the Fellowship's final day in Lorien. Boromir and Krystin will certainly be giving Lothlorien a good send off ;)**

**Hope everyone is doing well and enjoying the beginning of Spring! Any Spring Break stories?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Update is in! I have a good feeling about his chapter. I threw a curveball at ya so hopefully you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! *WARNING this is a more sexier chapter* **

**Reviews:**

**Zip001: Writing Krystin's breakdown was a lot of fun (even if it wasn't for her) Too often, our OC's that join the fellowship/fall into Middle Earth adjust without any cares. Where Krystin is growing more and more comfortable with it I want to make sure she's still maintaining that natural anxiety and fear that can creep up on her when she's not ready for it. I'm looking forward to your review of this chapter!**

**Princessangelbebe: Payback is a bitch! Just goes to show the inhabitants of Middle Earth, especially the elves, aren't immune to Karma!**

**FreeSpiritSeeker: I would pay good money to see nay elf not looking perfect and pristine!**

Chapter Thirty-Strangers and Sex

I took my usual seat beside Haldir, biting my tongue to keep from laughing. His stony gaze bore down so hard on the plate before him I was certain it would shatter.

"Haldir," I whispered. No response, not even a twitch. "Haldir, Haldir you need to eat your food. Just staring at it won't make it disappear." I knew I was walking on eggshells with him. I wanted to. It would bring me great satisfaction to have an elf such as Haldir crack.

Haldir breathed in sharply but before he could speak he was interrupted by Lady Galadriel's cool voice. "Marchwarden," Haldir's muscles stiffened as be hesitantly met her eye, "Yes, my lady?"

"I take the border patrols went without any trouble?"

"Yes milady," Haldir replied, "all patrols came back free of any conflict."

"Excellent."

This exchange was followed by silence; the only sound was the scraping of forks against plates as Merry and Pippin hastily shoveled food into their mouths, hopes of Second Breakfast dancing around their heads.

"Marchwarden?"

I all but dropped my water glass at the sound of Galadriel's voice. I pounded my chest as water invaded my airway from laughing. I waved off everyone's concern and flashed an OK with my hand. _C'mon Galadriel. Call him out. Demand an explanation from the pointy eared blueberry._

"Marchwarden, following dinner's end see that Krystin is properly fit for the fellowship's departure tomorrow."

Did my jaw just hit the table? Or was that my hopes and dreams of getting back at Haldir crashing, burning, and plummeting back to Earth in a ball of ash and dust? Nothing? No comments? Questions? Concerns? His hair is blue! Rivendell almost blew a gasket when Legolas showed up with short hair. Haldir's hair was blue as a summer sky and nothing!?

And the bastard just smirked.

Lord help me.

Help him.

000000

"I'm willing to bet my immortality you had something to do with this," accused Haldir as he escorted me back to my chambers.

I ignored his remark and instead focused on the hall before me. In the empty corridor the sound of Haldir's and my boots echoing off the walls was enough to drive a person mad. He didn't walk, but sauntered. He was too satisfied with himself. I needed to break him down. He wouldn't win this easily.

"Immortality," I mused, "God that's gotta suck, doesn't it? Day after day just doing the same shit over and over again. I'm sure it's nice at first but then you realize just exactly what you're in for and your whole mind just explodes." At this point I started to add hand gestures. "Do you only marry once? Or do you go at it alone? A suave elfish bachelor for thousands upon thousands of years-that's how Legolas is to my kind. There are hundreds of girls fawning over him-" at this point I folded my hands under my chin like a school girl in love, "-just waiting for the day their handsome, perfect arrow shootin' man shows up to rescue them from the hardships of everyday life." I dropped my hands and my impressions, "and instead I got stuck with him." Thrusting a hand in the Marchwarden's direction I scoffed, "and now I'm stuck with you!"

"You're not ideal company either." Haldir said dryly.

I laughed, "He speaks!" I punched him lightly in the shoulder, "I knew you could do it."

Haldir stopped in his tracks and pushed me up against the wall with such a force it knocked the wind from my lungs. For a moment I was afraid but it quickly subsided. Haldir couldn't hurt me. I basically had diplomatic immunity. As long as I'm in Lothlorien I'm safe. I'm untouchable.

"What?" Haldir stared at me with such intensity I could have sworn his eyes were shaking. "Are you gonna hit me? Go ahead. Do it. I want you to. I'm kinda into it now that I think about it. While we're at it I'll strike up a Christian Grey styled contract and we'll dive right in. How does that sound?"

Haldir groaned outwardly and relinquished his hold on me. "You are INSUFFERABLE! I am a Marchwarden. I am held in high regard! I am a soldier! I am not a nursemaid! And then this!" He pointed dramatically toward his hair. "BLUE!"

Haldir stood at least a foot and half taller than me. I crossed my arms and looked up at him. During his little fit of rage I envisioned him as an angry yorkie yapping for no apparent reason other than to hear himself speak. "Are you finished?"

Haldir immediately relaxed and eyed me.

"Are you finished?" I repeated, "because if you are I'd love to see just how big that stick is that you pulled out of your ass."

Haldir threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "I forfeit all responsibility over you. We are at your chambers. All that you need is inside. Please don't die as it would reflect poorly on me. All the best to you and your endeavors with the fellowship. I bid you farewell." He pushed open the door, turned quickly on his heel and departed, or fled, I believe fled is the more fitting term here.

I closed the door and smiled to myself, satisfied. He cracked.

000000

Rose water wafted up, gently invading my sense as I settled into the bath. I could have gotten used to this. We'd been here for what, a month? Despite my numerous freak outs and that one breakdown in the woods I really did like it here. It was peaceful. The sky touching trees reminded me of the time my family had taken a vacation to the Red Wood forest in California. Being from a small town I remember being awe stricken by their grandeur. It's how I felt going anywhere in Middle Earth.

I didn't want to leave tomorrow. I didn't want to face my reality. Today I was safe. Tomorrow it was back to being a constant target. Tomorrow I had to face Legolas every day. That may have been one of the best things about Lothlorien. Legolas was with his kind. I hardly ever saw him except at meals.

Shaking thoughts of Legolas from my head I grabbed the bar of soap at my side and began lathering up my skin. As I scrubbed at my legs I cringed at the amount of leg hair I'd acquired since my arrival in Middle Earth. I don't think I'd ever gone so long without shaving. It was like No Shave November on steroids. What I would give for a razor. Boromir assured me he didn't mind. He told me that's how all women are in Middle Earth and that I have nothing to worry about. (Not before he added a note about wanting to be hairless i.e. Legolas) I finished washing my body and moved onto my hair. I squeezed a handful of soap into my hands and upon seeing its dark blue appearance I took my finger and drew a small circle on the back of my hand where it stained blue.

"Nice try Haldir!" I shouted.

Outside the door a faint, "Dammit!" could be heard. I laughed and wiped my hand on an extra towel before grabbing the correct bottle of shampoo. As I massaged the soap into my scalp I suddenly felt an extra set of hands and jumped, splashing water over the edge.

"Careful!" laughed Boromir, "Settle down, come here."

"Boromir you son of a bitch! I'm just trying to bathe here and you come in here all sneaky and silent."

Boromir eyed me, his lips curving into a half smile, "Lie back. Let me help."

He knew I wasn't really mad at him. Lying back against the cool marble of the bathtub I let him move his rough hands through my sudsy hair. I closed my eyes and moaned quietly as he poured water over it.

He chuckled and grazed my neck with his fingers; my back arched slightly in response.

"Boromir," I whispered as he poured more water through my hair.

"What is it Sweet," he spoke smoothly, "what will you have me do?"

I felt the nerves in my abdomen firing. They knew exactly what they wanted him to do. I turned around, water sloshing gently as I did so, "Me."

He bowed his head, "very well then."

He kissed my lips and I melted. The electricity that surged through my being elicited feelings of new life and it was only a kiss. It was amazing what one touch could do to a person. My hands fiddled with the ties on his jerkin. Once that fell to the ground he did the honors of removing his grey (or was it green, I was a little distracted in case you didn't realize) tunic. My eyes trailed down his body to the hard bulge in his trousers. I stood up, water dripping off of my wet body, and pressed myself against him.

He held me at my waist. My arms hung tightly around my neck as we kissed passionately. My hands danced wildly over his neck and hair as held me close against him. I felt his erection pressed against my thigh and I burned all the more heavily for him. His lips moved to my neck. I jumped up and locked my legs around his waist.

As he walked toward the bed his lips trailed my chest before he began suckling my nipple, toying with the nerves there. I dug my nails into his back, "Boromir," I whined, "Boromir I need more."

This satisfied him. I cried out as one finger slipped into my body, followed by another. In and out, slowly at first, but as I begged for more he gave it to me harder and faster. I felt sweat forming along my chest and forehead. I grabbed for anything: Boromir, the sheets, you name it.

My abdomen burned with such ferocity. I shouted his name. I felt all of the passion bubbling up inside me, ready to explode when all of a sudden he withdrew. I sat up afraid I'd done something wrong (but mainly because I had been about to finish!)

Boromir stood above me, his lips curved into a dangerous smile. "Boromir what are you doing?" I felt the wet spot I'd created on the sheets and smiled. Hopefully we'd make an even bigger mess but right now, I had to figure out what was going through his head. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes," he growled.

"Why'd you stop?" _Ew. Why do you sound so whiny? Mount that horse and ride him! _

"It's our last night in Lorien," he mused. At this point he started pacing. I watched his muscled ripple as he walked and wondered if I was drooling at the mouth. "Who knows when we'll get this kind of privacy again?"

_Exactly! So why are you walking around playing philosopher?_

"We could make this a night so exciting, so erotic," his eyes flicked to me as he said this, "that neither one of us will ever forget it."

I was intrigued. What game was he playing at? I watched hungrily as he moved to the dresser on the far side of the room. I rested on my knees, trying to see over his broad shoulders. He opened a drawer and returned with what looked like three strips of satin.

"What is that for?" I asked.

"Do you trust me Krystin?" I looked into the depths of his eyes and felt nothing but love for him. I nodded, unable to find words. He kissed me and with one arm brought me closer to the headboard. As he kissed me he brought one of my hands above my head where he secured it with one of the satin ties. I tugged at it gently, feeling its restraint, feeling my abdomen burn. His eyes never leaving mine, he brought up my other hand and secured it.

"How does that feel?" he asked. I tugged both hands and smiled, "Wonderful."

He flashed a smile, "Perfect."

His lips met mine and I felt a whole new wave of emotion. Immediately, I pulled against my restraints, my hands wanting so desperately to feel his skin, his muscles. I leaned in for another when he pulled away, his lips inches from mine. He was teasing me.

And I loved it.

Boromir straddled me with his knees and kissed my lips, my cheeks, my jaw, my neck, everywhere. His hands slipped over my hips and legs when I felt the final strip of satin trailing my body. I trembled under its silky touch.

"What's that for?" I breathed. I was excited. I know I joked earlier about striking up a Christian Grey contact with Haldir, but this, this was more than I could have asked for. This was new and exciting. This was something I only wanted to discover with Boromir.

Boromir smiled as he placed the satin over my eyes. I moaned loudly as he secured it around my face and hair. "Are you alright?" he asked. I felt the weight of the mattress creak under his shifting weight. I nodded, "uh huh."

"Good."

I felt the desire in his voice. He hadn't even touched me and I could feel the growing wet spot beneath me. I ached for his touch. "Boromir," I cried.

"What is it?" I turned my head in the direction of his voice, "What do you want?"

"You."

"And so you shall have me."

I waited for his touch but instead I felt the mattress shift. He was no longer on it.

"Boromir?"

I tugged at the restraints and moaned as the bundle of nerves singed with heat. He was playing a game and God, did I hope I was the winner.

"Boromir you better hope I never get out of these ties," I said.

"Why is that?" he asked. He was on the other side of the bed. As my senses adjusted to not being able to see I felt myself growing more aware of his presence, his heat.

"Because of the things I'd do to you."

"What would you do?" I felt the smile in his voice.

"I'd take you and-" his fingertips grazed my bicep and I faltered, "I'd lay you down and-" his lips pressed against my collarbone. His body weighed down on the bed. I couldn't speak. I felt the overwhelming powers of passion taking hold of me. I blindly kissed his lips. The headboard rocked as I fought the restraints making me want him all the more. Locking my legs around his back I thrust him against me.

"You're learning," he said as he pressed another round of searing kisses against my lips. I pulled away and even thought I couldn't see him I knew he was smiling.

"I've been told I'm a quick study." His erection grew harder against me. He still had on his leggings. The fabric was course against my skin.

"I've still got a few surprises up my sleeve."

"I know I do!" exclaimed a voice that was neither Boromir nor I. It was a voice that made my skin crawl, a voice that killed any mood. It couldn't be. I had to be dreaming.

Boromir threw a sheet over my exposed body and I managed to shrug off my blindfold.

A wide, haughty smile spread across Thranduil's face, "Krystin we've got to stop meeting like this."

Boromir had one thing right.

This would be a night I never forgot.

**Did you see that coming? Let me know what you think! Thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed, and favored! You guys are what keep this story going! Hopefully everyone's had a lovely start to Spring and I'll see you soon for another update.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Update is here! It is my little gift to you guys on my birthday! This story wouldn't be able to go one with you guys!**

**Some events are extremely abrupt in this chapter! Hopefully you guys don't mind! Sorry for the wait! I had to write this huge paper on Great Expectations for my literature course. Has anyone read it? It's a long and (sometimes) confusing read but it's well worth it in my opinion. **

**Reviews:**

**Princessangelbebe: If Thranduil wasn't so creepy I think few people would object to that! ;) Let me know what you think of him after this chapter. **

**WE7: OKAYYYYYYYYY**

**Asleif Goldenwings: I finally updated! I'm sorry for the wait. Thank you so much for being understanding! Was the wait too long or did you make it!? Hopefully I hear from you again!**

**FreeSpiritSeeker: I think I'd flip shit lol**

**Pokadottedmuffin: Thank you so much for your kind review! I'm glad you love this story and my OC! She has been a ton of fun to write. As for Aragorn and Arwen, if they have any scenes together it won't be until RotK.**

**MikomiCosplay: Long time no see! I agree. Thranduil is an untimely bastard ;) **

Chapter 31-Amulets and Adventuring

I didn't even care that I was buck ass naked. I was pissed. Had this guy learned nothing? I have publicly humiliated him. I have punched him square in the face. I've been through hell and back and he still manages to show up!

"Untie me!" I yanked at the headboard which rattled in protest.

"My, my," Thranduil clucked his tongue, "I'd say you look a little tied up and I'd come back later," he laughed and clapped his hands together, "but since we're here we might as well chat."

"Who let you in?" demanded Boromir as he loosed one of my restraints.

"When will you people understand that I am a king?" he annunciated that last word and sat down in an armchair by the window. "I come and go as I please."

"Just wait till I'm loose," I hissed.

"Ah Krystin, how I've missed your temper." He snapped his fingers and Tauriel strode into the room, bow in hand. "I have some precautionary measures now."

Tauriel arched an eyebrow and smirked upon seeing me halfway tied up, "You humans are strange creatures."

I blew her a kiss, "Missed you too."

When Boromir freed my other wrist I sat up, holding the sheet against my chest. "What do you want?"

Thranduil's smirk sank into a sturdy frown, "To speak with you," he shifted his attention to Boromir, "alone."

Before Boromir could protest I told him it was okay, despite how angry I was. His lip curled in distaste but he complied. He pulled on his tunic and glared at Thranduil, "If you hurt her-" He breathed in deeply, clenched his fist and left.

"Alright, we're alone. What do you want?" At this point I was practically seething..

Thranduil waved a ringed hand toward the door, "Tauriel go."

She looked taken aback by his request, "My Lord, I must protest."

"Tauriel." He said this so directly she bowed her head and skulked out of the room, not before shooting one her famous death glares my way. Once the door clicked shut he motioned toward me. "Feel free to get dressed."

Tightening the sheet around me, I stood up and crossed the room toward the wardrobe. As I searched for my travel clothes I heard Thranduil shift in his seat. "I have a proposition."

"I'm listening," I said as I rummaged through drawers.

"It has been brought to my attention that Mithrandir has passed into shadow."

I clenched the fabrics in my hands. His words were poison in my heart. How dare he speak to me about Gandalf? "Yes." I said through clenched teeth.

"You're party is down a member. How you've managed to make it this far I have no idea. Like I said in Rivendell, I find you fascinating." His voice made my skin crawl. I felt myself go rigid at his words.

I spun around and about damn near fell into the wardrobe when I met him face to face. When had he gotten up?

He laughed at my reaction, "Humans." He tucked a strand of damp hair beneath my ear, "Fascinating beings." I wanted to crawl inside myself at his touch. His hands were like ice, as if he were a corpse and not a living, breathing elf. My blood felt cold in my veins. "I've done some thinking and I've realized you're not meant for this kind of journey. I offer you a choice. Tauriel takes your place in the fellowship and you return with me."

"That doesn't sound like much of a choice." I flinched as he dragged his finger down my cheek. I grabbed his wrist and his eyes flared. "You're a little bold, _King._"

"Or you die with them." He finished. "Face it Krystin. You have no place amongst the fellowship. I figured you'd be dead by now. Elrond was a fool for letting you go! Somehow you managed to survive so you're obviously worth something. The Valar sees something in you. I am in no place to question it. But," he smiled wickedly as he said this, "I think this time they might make an exception."

I scoffed, "What makes you think my life would be better off with you?" I straightened my shoulders in a feigned attempt at making myself appear bigger than I was. I had to admit I didn't like how close he was. My back was to the wardrobe. He had the advantage. I suddenly became very aware of how naked I was. "Thranduil, step back." My voice shook as I said this.

Thranduil chuckled, "Krystin I am a king. I have riches you can't imagine: jewels, dresses of the finest silks. You'd have everything your heart desires."

"I have everything my heart desires," I met his eyes. "My place is with the fellowship."

He turned his nose upward and leered at me, "Tell me Krystin," he said pressing himself closer, "are these injuries fully healed?" Before I could react he dug his fingers into one of the grooves made by the Watcher. I cried out in pain and dropped the sheet exposing my body.

Thranduil's hungry eyes flicked down to my chest. I seized that moment and head-butted him. He stumbled back a step. I pulled a random dress off a hanger and ran, my head spinning slightly from where I'd hit him.

His maniac laughter echoed down the corridor after me, "You'll come around Krystin! They always do!"

Confused tears blurred my vision as I tugged the dress over my head. "Boromir!" I called. I ran for the nearest staircase and continued calling his name. Why wasn't anyone around? I called for anyone. "Aragorn! Gimli." I slapped at the tears spilling down my cheeks. My voice faltered, "Anyone?"

The world spun around me. I felt like I couldn't get enough oxygen into my lungs, as if someone had their hands wrapped around them, squeezing the life out of me. I stopped running and stretched my arms out to my sides, attempting to steady myself when a small figure bumped into me.

"Miss. Krystin?" Hands held onto my wrists. "No!" I screamed and recoiled. "Don't touch me!"

"Miss. Krystin it's me!" The little man dodged my frantic fists. "It's Sam!"

"Sam?" I repeated. I blinked my eyes hard and watched the curly haired hobbit come into focus. "Sam." I fell to my knees and collapsed against his chest (pushing him back a few inches in the process) and sobbed. He wrapped his small arms around my neck and stroked my hair. "There, there Miss. Krystin. It'll be ok. Sam's got you." He kissed my forehead softly, "Sam's got you."

000000

I didn't see Boromir at all that night. Instead I stayed with the hobbits in their chambers. Sam insisted he sleep beside me that night, promising he'd 'stick anything that dare come near me' but sleep never found me. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Thranduil looming over me.

When I 'woke up' that next morning Merry and Pippin offered to retrieve my things from the room I'd abandoned last night. A maid was delivering a breakfast of fruit and bread (I think they called it lembas) as the pair of hobbits returned with my things.

I broke off a piece of bread and studied it. "Have you guys ever eaten this before?"

They shook their heads. "We don't have any fancy elven bread back in the Shire." Pippin huffed as he dropped my things in a pile beside me. "Any bread we just call bread."

I shrugged and popped the bread in my mouth. It wasn't anything special. My taste buds didn't explode with flavor or anything. If anything it tasted like naan. We each had a piece, save Pippin who had four, and after dressing made our way down to the docks where we would part ways with Lothlorien for good.

000000

It seemed as if every elf in Lorien had come to see us off. Funny, I didn't see a single elf around last night when Thranduil was playing Cat and Mouse. Four swan shaped boats bobbed in the water behind us, packed and ready for our send off. The fellowship stood in a line along the shore. The hobbits made up the end of the line, followed by Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Boromir, and myself.

Boromir was not himself. I'm not big on auras and all that hippie shit but he was putting off some bad vibes. His eyes were downcast, his mouth a straight line. When I tried to touch him he flinched and shoved me off. I could only assume it was because of Thranduil's interruption last night but I didn't think that was enough for him to act like this. I hadn't even gotten the chance to tell him what happened after he left. I wonder what he'd do. A part of me also couldn't help but think of what Legolas would do if he knew. Would he do anything? Or would he just laugh? I'm sure that's what Tauriel would do.

I thought about telling Aragorn but he was the leader now. He didn't have time for the trivial things that happened on the side.

_This doesn't feel trivial…oh well, just forget it happened! Thranduil can't touch you when you're gone. But the orcs can…_ I shuddered at the thought. _I think I'd rather take my chances with the orcs. _

"Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn!" announced Haldir. His voice commanded attention and respect. I straightened my back and raised my chin only slightly. I couldn't help feeling like an asshole after my last exchange with her; despite how cryptic she can be I know she means well. Or at least I hope she does…

As Galadriel descended the staircase I couldn't help but find myself getting lost in her celestial glow. Her hair fell in perfect golden waves, her eyes so blue they were almost silver. She stood tall and proud with an authority like none I'd ever seen. She was beauty. She was elegance. The white train of her dress gently graced the stairs like fallen stars. I wished my people could see her. Her beauty would probably be underappreciated. I could see it now: '_Sure she's pretty but have you seen Kendall and Kylie Jenner? Kylie even has her own lip kit now!'_ In a way I'm glad I'm the only one of my time to have the privilege to look upon her, hell, to look upon Lothlorien. There's no place on Earth like this.

"Krystin?"

"Huh?" I felt blood rush to my cheeks. I'd allowed myself to get so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even realize Galadriel was standing right in front of me. "Sorry," I apologized quickly. I bowed my head, "my lady."

A small smile graced the Lady's lips. Laughter sparkled in the depths of her eyes. "For you I have the amulet Emerilth. May it offer you protection when you need it most." She offered me the most beautiful necklace I'd ever seen. The silver chain held a plate 2 inches in diameter. Green gems encircled what looked like a diamond in the center. Sunlight played off of gems, a dazzling sight.

For whatever reason I felt tears brimming on along my eyelids, I'd been nothing but rude and hostile towards her. I held my hands out in refusal, "Lady Galadriel I can't." Her smile widened, "Krystin, you are a gift to the fellowship. Please, accept mine."

I smiled and nodded. She turned to Boromir and held out the amulet to him, "Boromir if you would, please." He all but snatched the necklace from her hands as he moved to fasten it around my neck. I barely had time to move my hair out of the way before he finished and it dropped between my breasts. I looked back to the Lady and for a split second swore I saw a mischievous glint in her eye; if there had been, it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

000000

I fiddled with the amulet. It had become a habit since we'd been trapped on these boats for weeks now. At first it was great! It was just us and the water. But as days dragged on, nerves worse down, tensions grew. The greenery and beauty of Lorien had faded into gray and murky shores where jagged rocks and shadows threatened us from all sides. Luckily we were almost out of that. If I'd been following correctly, we'd be approaching the Falls of Rauros by midday. There we'd make camp and then continue on foot.

000000

"Hello sweet earth!" cried Pippin as he scrambled out of the boat. He made a vibrant display of kissing the ground and tossing around sand.

I smiled as I stretched. My back was cramped and sore from sitting hunched over in the boats. I looked forward to shucking off some of this baggage and stretching out on the sand.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched Boromir throw his shield against a tree. We still hadn't talked that much since Lorien. Every now and then he'd ask if was ok but aside from that, nothing. I still hadn't told him about Thranduil. I still hadn't told anyone. I don't think I'd had a solid night's sleep since, only getting a few hours here and there. I just wish Boromir would talk to me. I missed my friend.

"Where's Frodo?" I heard Merry ask.

I immediately dropped my pack. My heartrate skyrocketed as I spun in a circle. The halfling was nowhere in sight. Neither was Boromir. My mind flashed back to Caradhras when Boromir had started to succumb to the ring's power.

"Aragorn!" I yelled. The wild look in his eye said he knew too. He was worried.

Suddenly a flash of light blinded me and I felt myself stumble into someone. A series of images flashed before my eyes: Boromir taking the ring, Frodo running, Uruk hai, arrows…3 black arrows. I blinked hard and gasped. Legolas' face came into view. He held me in his arms. "Krystin are you alright?"

I grabbed my bow, "We need to go now."

**That covers it! I'm so sorry for the wait! Things got a little nuts for a while. I didn't want to waste too much time on the river so apologies for the abruptness of that. I hope everyone is enjoying their Spring! I know I am!**

**Any thoughts on what Krystin's amulet will be used for?**


End file.
